We Belong
by Lucyferina
Summary: Bella/Paul imprinting story.'His eyes narrowed and he took a step forward. She didn't back down, he could go to hell if he thought that she would show him fear.'COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. Everything is Stephanie Meyers.

AN: In this story Bella and Paul are the same age. It starts after Bella comes back from her zombie-phase with the help of Jake. Thanks to Nesrine and Jazzys-Confedearate1861 for betaing this chapter and making it much better.

**We Belong**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella**

She was tense. The counselor at school had called her for a meeting. She knew that in her 'zombie phase' she hadn't failed anything, but her average grades had dropped quite a bit. She hoped that she didn't have to re-do the year. That would be the final nail in her coffin.

She knocked on the door and then she entered.

Ms Flint smiled warmly. "Hello Miss Swan, please take a seat."

Bella sat on the edge of the chair.

The counselor said, "Don't worry Miss Swan you are not here for bad news. I actually requested a meeting because I've been looking through your application for your university. I think with your intelligence, and now that your grades are starting to go up again, that you could really have a chance at a scholarship. But, I'm worried about your lack in extracurricular activities."

Bella almost snorted. Could riding motorcycles be enough extracurricular? Obviously, she couldn't really tell the counselor.

Ms Flint went on, "I have the perfect activity for you. There is a guy in La Push who needs tutoring in English and Biology and seeing as they are your best subjects, I will volunteer you for the job. Is that okay with you?"

Bella opened her mouth to protest, but she didn't have much of a choice if she wanted the scholarship. It would be beneficial if she didn't have to put a strain on Charlie and Renee's finances and have everything paid for. She sighed.

"Okay, I'll do it. But I'm not that good with kids."

Ms Flint laughed. "Oh, I can assure he is no kid. His name is Paul Meraz and he is eighteen like you. He is a rebel and has got anger management problems. But the teachers say that he is smart. He just doesn't bother."

Bella chewed her lips. She would have to ask Jake about this Paul, maybe he could give her more information.

---

Bella reached home and slowly got out of her truck. The day hadn't start well and after everything else, being volunteered as a tutor had really not helped. She heard the faint ring of the phone while she was opening the door. She ran to take the receiver and almost stumbled. She breathed a quick, "Swan's residence."

Jake's voice washed through her. "Hey Bells, how did it go? Do you have to re-take senior year?"

Bella laughed, "Thanks for the vote of confidence. I'm sorry to disappoint you but I will definitely graduate this year. The counselor actually told me that she offered me as a tutor for a guy from La Push. His name is Paul Meraz. Do you know him?"

Jake seemed serious. "Did you say Meraz?"

"Yes. It seems that he has some anger management problems," replied Bella.

"I can't believe it! You can't tutor him! He is a kind of freaky guy, hanging out with Sam and Jared and he behaves like he owns the place. I tell you Bella, I don't want you anywhere near him," said Jake angrily.

"Jake, it's not like I have a choice. I'll go tomorrow and then if it's too much to handle I'll leave the job. But one thing I want to make clear. I don't take orders from you. You can't tell me what to do. I had enough of a controlling boyfriend the first time around," Bella spat.

Jake remained silent for a moment. "Sorry Bells. I guess I have overreacted. Just promise me that you'll be careful. Don't antagonize him or say something to tick him off. OK? And Bells... he has a reputation..."

Bella heard that her friend was hesitating in answering. "A reputation for what?"

Jake coughed, he seemed embarrassed. "He is kind of a ... ladies' man. From what I hear, girls like the angry and brooding type."

Bella sighed, "Great, just great! I get to be in the house of an angry hormonal guy! Why me? Do I have a sign that says I'm looking for trouble?"

Jake laughed. "Well my clumsy Bells, of course you have. You are a danger magnet, but luckily for you I'm always there to save the day."

Bella laughed, too. Leave it to Jake to put a smile back on her face. "Okay, my hero! However could I live without you?" she said jokingly. "I have to go study, but I will see you tomorrow after I leave Paul's house. I'm sure you'll die to know how it went."

"Absolutely! And remember Bells, keep your distance. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."

Bella was left with the end signal, luckily Jake never expected her to reciprocate his declarations of affection. Could she ever love him the way he loved her? Was she being selfish in holding onto him without trying to make him happy? She took a deep breath. For now she had too many things going on for her.

She barely survived the breakup. She could not think about loving someone else. After all, she didn't have a heart to give away. It was broken in millions of tiny pieces that would never connect again. She was damaged for life, she just hoped that eventually Jake would find a nice girl and move on.

-----

School ended too soon for her liking. She didn't think she would ever be ready to see this _Paul_. Why did she accept anyway? She could work and pay for the university herself. She shook her head. She was being silly. If tutoring the angry guy would help her get the scholarship then that was what she was going to do.

She arrived at the address that Ms Flint gave her at a quarter to four. At least she would look professional to be there in time. She took a deep breath and got out of her truck. She reached the door and knocked.

A beautiful Native American woman opened the door. She was striking though she had a black eye and some scars peaking out of her shirt. She seemed kind and shy.

The woman smiled and said, "Hello, you must be Bella, Paul's tutor. I'm Jenny, his mother. It's nice to meet you. Please, come in. I'm going out but you can go to Paul's room, it's the third door on the left and you two can get started with tutoring. When you are hungry, I left some sandwiches in the kitchen. See you!"

Bella was left inside the entrance of the house by herself. She wondered what happened to Jenny. Had she been in some accident? The scars seemed old, though. She thought that maybe she was as clumsy as her. While thinking about Paul's mother Bella took the time to look around.

The house was simple but clean. It reminded her of Jake's house. At the Res', people didn't have much money but they seemed to live happily anyway. She saw a picture of Jenny and a child. She looked younger, and the child was probably Paul. She was smiling lovingly at him and he was sulking. She smiled, the guy was an angry child too.

She shook her head and proceeded to go to Paul's room. It was not difficult to find it because loud music was blaring out of it. And on the door the sign -do not enter- glared at her.

A bit of apprehension started to rise in Bella's mind. She still had time to go back. Why was she hesitating so much? He was just a guy after all. She straightened her shoulders and knocked. When she didn't receive an answer she slowly opened the door and being the klutz that she was she stumbled over nothing.

She braced herself for the impact but it never came. She only heard a husky voice near her ear whispering. "I've had lots of girls throwing themselves at me, but you are the first to practically fall at my feet."

Bella blushed and her blush continued to deepen when she realized that her hands were spread on a very toned, muscular and naked chest. In a matter of seconds Bella felt heat pulsing under her hands and she snatched them back. She felt goose bumps when she heard his gruff voice murmuring, "Can't handle the heat, baby?"

She finally decided to look at him and when their eyes met she gasped.

Paul was definitely the handsomest guy she had ever seen. He was tall and muscular, with a nice defined jaw, perfect nose, white flashing teeth and two gorgeous dark brown eyes to die for. She frowned, when had she ever taken notice of a guy? Only when she had met _him_, and the thought of her vampire love took her back into reality.

She looked attentively at him. She noticed a strange change in his demeanor, his eyes that had shined with mischief turned to a darker color and flashed angrily.

He turned away from her and she heard him mutter, "That's fucking great. Fuck imprinting!"

Bella cleared her throat, she was embarrassed to be in a bedroom with a half-naked guy, hot to the touch and unusually attractive. She didn't know how to interpret his behavior. "Are you well?"

He turned his dark eyes to her. "I'm fucking great! Now, it's better if you wait for me in the living room. I'll be there shortly."

She was confused by his mood swing and she opened her mouth to say something but he was quicker and snarled at her, "Leave now!"

She closed her mouth, turned, and went back in the living room. There, she saw a sofa, with her shaking legs she wobbled there and sat.

What had happened? When had a guy ever had such a great impact on her? Why Paul? He definitely looked dangerous. Why couldn't she be attracted to some kind sweet caring guy like Jake? She jumped up and was at the door before she knew. Had she just thought that she liked the guy?

She put her hand on the handle to open it when a bigger and darker hand clamped on hers. She felt him behind her, his warm body almost touching hers. The heat was almost unbearable and her cheeks were redder than ever. Paul's voice made her jump. "Where do you think you are going, baby? I thought you had to teach me a few things."

Bella's mind was in overdrive. His words were laced with so much innuendos that between that and his closeness she almost felt like she was going to faint. "I... Nothing, I just th-thought I forgot a book in the car. But now I re-remember that it's in the bag with the others," she managed to said and then grimaced at her stupid poor excuse.

He chuckled and let her hand go. "Whatever works for you, baby. I'm ready for my lesson ."

Bella turned to look at him and she had the need to swipe away his sexy smirk and his amusement at her expense. "The name is Bella and not baby. You better go get your books now because I'm not here to waste my time."

His eyes narrowed and he took a step forward. She didn't back down, he could go to hell if he thought that she would show him fear. He looked at her with intensity and then laughed. "No sense of preservation. I should have guessed it." And with that cryptic phrase he left to presumably gather his books.

Bella took a deep breath and started to organize her books on the table. The sooner they started the sooner she would be able to leave him. Although she had to admit that she hadn't felt this alive in months.

For the next two hours they studied together. He tried to provoke her, but she stood her ground. Finally they called it an end.

She started to gather her books and when she finished she found him closer than expected. She dropped the bag in fright and he chuckled, "Did I scare you?" His smirk returned full force. "I didn't mean to."

"Oh I'm sure you didn't mean it," replied Bella, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

His sexy smirk widened and he quickly took a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. "So, baby, I'll see you in two days time."

Bella took a step back, still blushing at his touch and she hurried toward the door. Then she stopped and shouted at him, "Bella! My name is Bella! I'll see you Friday, and when I come back I want you to drop your little name calling and innuendos. Am I clear?"

She saw his eyes dancing with amusement and she felt her cheeks heating up again when with a sexy strong voice he said, "Sure, baby. I can't wait to see you again. However did you know that I like tough girls?" He walked closer to her again while she walked backwards toward the door. "You, my angry kitten, are very entertaining."

She felt anger rise, she wanted to punch him. He was this cocky guy who thought that every girl was going to fall at his feet only because he was handsome and he had his way with words. She really wanted to reply in kindness but he had managed to rile her up so much that she only said, "Ugh! You are ..." and then she reached the door, opened it and ran out. She was in her car before realizing that the last thing she heard was his warm laugh.

She was beyond angry. She was enraged, who did he think he was? Baby? Angry Kitten? How dare he! She would show him on Friday what would happen to someone who crossed Bella Swan. She was going to get the last word in their little game. Even if she had to go to Lauren and Jessica for advice.

Paul wasn't going to know what hit him!

AN: Next chapter we will see Paul's POV on the meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I want to thank everyone for the really nice reviews I received. I would like to say just a few things before leaving you to my next chapter.

I want to thank Daniel'smummy (who is currently writing Unexplained Connections  it is a Jake/Bella story, if you haven't read it please do it, because it's amazing. She passed 1.000 reviews!) as one of my Muses. She greatly inspired me with her story.

I want to thank my betas Jazzys-Confederate1861 and Nesrine for looking at the story and making it better.

I want to specify that I plan to finish this story (I have already 18 chapters written) so have faith and patience because the chapters need to be revised before being published. This is my own favorite story between the ones I wrote so I want it to be as good as possible.

Last but not least, I thought that from this now on, I'll send a sneak peak of the next chapter to everyone who reviews and ask for it. Just to thank you further for being so nice to let me know how I am doing. You can even tell me if you want it from Bella or Paul's chapter.

**Chapter 2**

**Paul**

Paul woke up with a sense of dread. Today none other than the leech-lover was going to come in his house and tutor him. It wasn't enough that the girl liked to consort with corpses, now she had to get into the life of a werewolf.

When his mother told him that she had agreed with his teachers for a support system for his failing grades he almost phased in front of her. She was lucky he loved her so much that he managed to run out of the house.

He didn't need a fucking tutor.

He was smart on his own, it was all the patrolling and the lack of sleep that didn't help in the grand scheme of the school's system. He hated that he was failing, he hated that he was a werewolf, he hated that the girl who supposedly had to help him had been dating a bloodsucker. It made him sick.

It didn't help that two days ago her mother had forgiven again his father after he beat her for the umpteenth time. She had told him that the son of a bitch needed help, but that he loved the two of them greatly.

Finally Paul had snapped. When his mother left for work, he had gone to his father, took him by the neck and told him in no uncertain terms that if he ever beat his mother again he would kill him. He swore to his father that they would never find the body because he was going to shred him to pieces only after torturing him to death.

The fear in his father's eyes had been food for his anger.

There were many things that Paul tolerated, but beating a woman wasn't one of them. He always thought that women needed to be protected and cherished. He would never think that violence against them could be justified.

He had been truly happy when he had discovered that this father had left him and his mother for good. He had come home from school and he had found his mother crying. His father had left a note saying that he couldn't live there anymore and to forget about him. He had tried to console his mother whom was wondering why he had left, but he be damned if he told her that the coward had left in fear of his life.

Now he was waiting for Miss Leech to come. He was going to exasperate her for good. She would never be back.

He heard the knock on the door through the loud music. At least being a werewolf had his perks, like super-hearing.

He heard his sweet mother saying. "Hello, you must be Bella, Paul's tutor. I'm Jenny, his mother. It's nice to meet you. Please, come in. I'm going out but you can go to Paul's room, it's the third door on the left and you two can get started with tutoring. When you are hungry, I left some sandwiches in the kitchen. See you!"

And then there was silence. His mum must have let her in and left. After a moment he heard soft steps getting closer to this bedroom. He prepared his annoying smirk.

She knocked at the door. He almost laughed. Did she really think he would open his door for her? Probably, yes. She was used to hang around with guys like Jacob Black all sweetness and politeness. Well, she was going to get a nice wake up call. Not all the guys were dying to be her servants.

She must have realized that he wasn't going to open the door because she opened it herself. He had just the time to see a blur of brown hair that the girl stumbled over nothing and before he thought he reacted and caught her.

He was stunned to realize that she smelled really good, her felt a part of his anatomy respond to the physical contact with the girl. He shook his head, it wasn't the right time to get turned on and definitely not on this girl.

Then he decided to start toying with her, he got closer and whispered. "I had lots of girls throwing themselves at me, but you are the first to practically fall at my feet."

He saw a blush rising on her cheeks, hmm... the girl was shy. He was definitely going to enjoy the game.

He saw her looking at her hands on his naked chest. Of course he had planned to embarrass her by greeting her half-naked. Beside with his body temperature he didn't need a t-shirt. He had to laugh at her sudden removal of her hands from him and he teased her. "Can't handle the heat, baby?"

She finally looked up and he felt his world crumble. Everything that meant something to him just broke into pieces and the only thing that mattered was the girl in front of him.

His amusement was replaced with livid anger. And he had to look away from her before he gave away his secret and he spat, "That's fucking great. Fuck imprinting and all that shit!" He knew that with all the anger surging in his body, he may phase and hurt his imprint.

His mind started to scream. _Protect her!_ That was the most important thing so when she asked."Are you well?" He managed to say. "I'm fucking great! Now, it's better if you wait for me in the living room. I'll be there shortly."

He saw her opening her mouth. She was going to argue! The nerve of her! He was hanging by a tread. He walked to her and harshly said. "Leave now!"

He saw her closing her mouth and leaving the room.

He remained alone in his room with the blaring music and the realization that he had imprinted on Bella fucking Swan. Leech-lover extraordinary, love interest of the future Alpha of his pack and on top of that as white as the snow.

Now, Paul didn't have many problems with the pale-faces, but he would never consider dating one. The girls at the res were all dark gorgeous beauty, why couldn't he get a Kim or an Emily? Why Jared and Sam got all the luck? Perfect family and perfect imprint!

And what did he get? A violent father, a weak mother and Bella Swan!

There was nothing that he could do, but he wasn't going down without a fight. The girl had to prove to him that she was up to take him. He wanted a strong girl, he wouldn't settle for a poor excuse of a woman.

He heard her moving in his leaving room and something ticked in his mind. He quickly left his room and saw her just when she was running away. He smirked, he definitely had freaked her out. Good, the sooner she understood whom he was, the better.

He silently stalked to her and put his hand on hers.

Her perfume was sweet and intoxicating. Again his body responded, both to the girl and to the imprint's call. He had to shake his head before falling prey of her appeal.

He neared her ear and murmured. "Where do you think you are going baby? I thought you had to teach me a few things."

He almost laughed when he saw her blushing again. He sniggered when she said. "I... Nothing, I just th...thought I forgot a book in the car. But now I re...remember that it's in the bag with the others."

He chuckled and let her hand go. "Whatever works for you, baby. I'm ready for my lesson."

When she turned he saw that he had hit the mark. He was going to enjoy annoying her, she was a little fiery kitten under all her blushes, the clumsiness and the shyness.

She looked ready to slap him. "The name is Bella and not baby. You better go get your books now because I'm not here to waste my time."

His eyes narrowed and he took a step forward. He was truly surprised when she didn't step back. She either was very brave or very stupid. Not many would keep their ground against him. He had to laugh and said. "No sense of preservation. I should have guessed it." Obviously, if she had hanged around with leeches she didn't really think about her safety.

For the next two hours they studied together. He tried to provoke her, but she didn't let him get to her. She was in full tutor mode. When they finally called the meeting to an end, he couldn't help to stir for trouble. While she was looking down, he silently moved closer to her.

When she looked up, she didn't disappoint him and she dropped the bag in fright. He chuckled. "Did I scare you?" he felt his smirk coming back out. "I didn't mean to."

"Oh I'm sure you didn't mean it." replied an aggravated Bella.

His smirk widened and he quickly took a stray of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. "So, baby, I'll see you in two days time." He didn't know why he had the strong urge to touch her. Actually he did know, the fucking imprinting was pulling at him. He had to get all the fun that he could before she realized her power over him.

Meanwhile, him touching her riled her up enough for her to shout "Bella! My name is Bella! See you Friday, and when I come back I want you to drop your little name calling and innuendos. Am I clear?"

He felt amused by the little fiery girl. She had guts, he had to hand it to her. "Sure, baby. I can't wait to see you again. However did you know that I like tough girls?" he walked closer to her again. While she walked backwards towards the door. The impulse to touch her was overpowering his rational mind. He had to push her away and quickly. "You, my angry kitten, are very entertaining."

He touched the right button because she looked at him in anger, "Hug! You are ..." and then she reached the door, opened it and run out.

He laughed, mission accomplished. He was curious to know if she really would come back.

Meanwhile he had to go and talk to Sam. No way in hell he was going to tell her about werewolves and imprinting.

There must be a way out of it.

He hoped that once in his wretched life, he would be lucky.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I really want to thank everyone that reviewed or put me on hers/his alert/favourite list. I want to thank Jazzys-Confederate1861 for betaing this chapter for me, her additions made it much better.

3. Bella

Bella was still seething when she reached Jake's house. She turned off the truck and took a deep breath. It wouldn't do any good if her best friend saw how upset she was.

Jake arrived running out of the house and he helped her to get out of her truck. "So, how did it go? Are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

Bella felt heath rising to her cheeks. The anger at Paul's behavior exploding again in her mind. "That guy is a ... argh! I can't describe him without insulting him. So I'll just say that he is so going down."

Jake was looking at her with a surprised expression.

She looked back at him and asked. "Why are you looking at me that way?"

Jake smiled. "Nothing, it's just that it's been ages since I saw your true-self. Let's say that lately you ... lacked in the feelings department. Now you eyes are bright and alive."

Bella fidgeted uncomfortably. If she had to tell the truth to herself, she probably had to admit that she hadn't been herself in so long that she didn't almost remember whom she was. Her strength and her fiery character had been almost extinguished during her relationship with _him_ and then after _he_ left, her mind had just stopped working. She had never realized until now that she had adapted and bended to _his_ will so much that she didn't recognize herself anymore.

Jake must have felt some anguish coming out of her because he got closer and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok Bells. Sometimes it happens to lose the way. But you are coming back out of the depth of your despair. I don't know what happened with Paul, but he did you some good."

Bella looked at her best friend, he was her light and her strength during her zombie months. She felt a lump in her throat. "Jake... I... thank you. For being you."

Jake blushed. "Ahhh Bells, let's not get too mushy. You would have done the same thing if the roles were reversed. Now, do you want to tell me what happened?"

Bella blushed too. Then she felt anger surge again and she started pacing. "Well, first I embarrassed myself by basically falling into his arms. And the guy was half-naked! I mean couldn't he have a t-shirt on? Noooo, and I had to fall at his feet. So the guy start to make jokes about girls who can't resist him! And urhg... he called me baby! I mean how stupid a nickname is baby anyway! And he was constantly testing my patience. I swear Jake, I'm going to make him pay for every single time he made me blush. And I tell you, I had a blush on for the whole two hours!"

Jake had been listening to her and when she started ranting he had started laughing.

Bella looked at his friend rolling on the floor and after a moment she couldn't stop herself and started laughing too.

It was in that way that Billy found them. The two of them laughing like two loons.

Bella heard a chuckle and she saw Billy on the porch. "Hello Billy."

He smiled at her, but his eyes were serious. "Hello Bella. You met Paul today, how was the meeting?

Bella was surprised by the tone of the voice, was there something going on? She shrugged her shoulders. "The guy is all barks and no bite." and then grinned.

Jake grinned too and Billy laughed. "Well, I guess you figured him out then. Charlie told me to send you home because it's getting late." She thought she heard him say chuckling. "Barks and bites all right." But she wasn't sure.

Bella said her goodbye to Jake and she left.

She had an almost evil smile while driving home. Bella Swan was back and she couldn't wait till the next day to see Jessica and Lauren. Finally the two annoying girls would be useful for something.

------

When lunch-time arrived Bella had figured out a few things. First Paul was very sensitive to girls charm and second he didn't handle well stress. But she had seen something in his eyes, that no matter what, he wasn't going to hurt her. He looked dangerous and lethal, but somehow after facing James, normal guys didn't scare her for sure.

She sat at the lunch table near Jessica, whom as usual was gossiping with Lauren. She cleared her throat and she caught the attention of the two girls. "Hi, I was wondering if you were willing to help me with a little project of mine."

The two girls were looking at her with an expression in-between shock and curiosity. She knew that she hadn't been in the land of the living for a while, so they probably didn't know how to respond to her. "It's about a guy."

Bingo! The two girls smiled widely and eagerly got closer to her to give a semblance of privacy. "Sure, what's up?"

Bella felt a blush rising, but she didn't back down. She had made the first step and now she would move on. "Well, there is this guy... that keeps making innuendos and I was wondering if... there was a way to get him back for embarrassing me."

The two girls giggled and then Jessica got serious. "Ok, we need to know a few things first. Do you like him? Because if you do, you can tease him, but not too much. Guys enjoy the 'hunt', but not being made fools. And secondly, how far would you go to make him pay?"

Bella thought about it. Did she like the guy? Unfortunately her traitors mind pushed a yes out before she could think. "I... hmmm... I might like him a bit. But I'm willing to do whatever it takes to teach him a lesson."

Jessica and Lauren nodded. Then they turned to each other and whispered conspiratorly. Jessica looked at Bella and said. "It takes a bit of time to plan the revenge. Are you free after school? We could go to your house."

Bella agreed for the meeting. She knew she had gone to the right people. She had thought a few times to withdraw the invitation, but Paul's sexy smirk was stuck in her mind. And she felt angry and embarrassed enough to go through with her revenge.

-------------

After school the girls arrived at Bella's house and after greeting her father they went in her room.

Bella and Lauren were sitting on Bella's bed while Jessica was scanning through Bella's wardrobe. "Ok, we need to find something sexy, but not overtly so. You will have to have a look that gives mixed signals something like I'm here, you could get me or maybe not."

After a few minutes they agreed on a long-sleeved t-shirt and a plaid skirt. Jessica had Bella trying it on. "Yes, innocent enough to not look like it was done by purpose. Now, I need to know which kind of things he said to you. Just to get a feeling of the guy."

Bella embarrassingly told them a summary of her meeting.

Jessica and Lauren seemed thoughtful for a while. "Well, it seems that the guy knows his own. I'm definitely sure he planned to meet you half-naked." said Lauren.

Bella was shocked. Did he plan it? His smirk appeared in her mind. Of course he did! "The bastard knew that I was coming there at four!"

Lauren and Jessica nodded. "And he definitely knew that he would get a reaction by calling you sexy nicknames. Baby and kitten are a classic."

Bella started pacing. "So he has experience and I don't. But he must pay!"

Jessica and Lauren smirked. "And he will. Now come and sit with us. We are going to teach you a few tricks."

The afternoon went by with the three of them deep into planning. Bella led the girls out of her house still with a full-blown blush.

Could she really say some of the things the girls suggested? Her strong side replied that yes she could. She could flirt and play with a guy because she was free to do so.

Freedom. Her heart gave her a painful squeeze, but she closed her fists. She would never suffer again because of him. Now she had her revenge plan to put into action.

Oh, the girls were good when dealing with guys.

Paul wouldn't know what hit him all right.

-----

Friday arrived almost too soon for her. Jessica and Lauren had given her a rehash of the things she could tell him and she was now heading to his house.

Butterflies were flying in her stomach. However did she let them convince her to wear a skirt? And could she really pull this off?

She parked her car near Paul's house. She took a deep breath. She kept an inner mantra. 'You can do this, channel your inner Rosalie. You can do this, channel your inner Rosalie'. She let out a breath as she pulled up to Paul's house.

It was time to bitch him out of his own game.

It was now or never.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: thanks for the amazing reviews. I want to thank Jazzys-Confederate1861 for betaing this chapter and I want to give her the credit she deserves by saying that the Rosalie's line was her own addition in my story.

I have some ideas for two stories, Bella/Jared and Bella/Embry, I'm not sure which to write first, so if you have time can you vote on my poll and help me decide?

Seeing as I'm getting so many reviews, I find it difficult to send a preview to everyone (it takes me ages) so for this chapter you can ask me one question about the story that can have a yes/no reply and I'll answer it for you.

Suggested story: Sublimation by sfiddy, she has got few reviews as of yet, but the story is nice and well written, it's a Bella/Jacob fanfiction.

4. Paul

Paul waited until the sound of Bella's truck disappeared before going out of his house. He reached the forest and phased. He hated being a werewolf, but he liked the freedom to run. He was definitely upset, imprinting was the last thing he needed.

He had to put up his grades at school, protect the Res from a crazy red-headed leech and manage to not get angry in front of people lest he phased and revealed his tribe's secret. The worst thing was that he had lived with his anger for so long that he didn't know how to let it go, hell, he didn't even know if he wanted to let it go.

He arrived at Sam's house and phased back. He had mixed feelings every time he entered the house. Emily was nice and sweet, definitely wife material, but her scars made him uneasy. He knew that Sam had almost gone insane when he hurt her accidentally and the scars to him were a remainder that they were dangerous.

The thought that he could hurt his imprint in the same way almost took his breath away.

Sam looked up and said. "Hey Paul, what's up? You look pale is everything ok?"

Paul sighed and then sat heavily on a chair. He put his head in his hands. "I fucking imprinted!"

A squeal was heard. Emily came near him and hugged. "It's amazing! Oh, Paul, I'm so happy for you. When can we meet her? Do I know her?"

Sam calmed her. "Emily let the guy breath. You are upset, why is that?"

Paul looked up and snarled. "Because I imprinted on the leech-lover! It wasn't enough that in have a shitty family, now I have to take the cast off of a bloodsucker! And to top it all the girl has no sense of self-preservation! You should have seen her with her fiery doe eyes standing up to me! To me! Like I was a fucking overgrown teddy bear! People fear me and she doesn't!"

Sam and Emily chuckled. "Paul calm down. It's obvious that she doesn't fear you. You couldn't harm her even if you wanted, she is your imprint. Beside Bella Swan seems pretty sweet and caring. She hangs around with Jacob and Billy says she is a good girl."

Paul passed a hand through his short hair. "So good that she fucks corpses! And now she is probably fucking Jacob Black too!"

Emily gasped and Sam shouted. "Enough Paul! I won't tolerate that kind of talk in my house and definitely not about the woman you are going to spend the rest of your life with!"

Paul was enraged. "You must be insane if you think for a moment that I'm gonna stay with that girl! I want a way out. Talk with the Elders, do anything in your power. I can even stop phasing, but please, Sam, take me out of this shitty imprint!"

Sam came closer to Paul. "Now Paul, I know you must be shocked and upset. But why don't you give the girl a chance? You know how she suffered because of the leech. You saw through my eyes that the girl has a big heart. She loved a monster like him, she is much better off with you. Don't think that I don't know that you feel scared to have the responsibility of a woman on your shoulders."

Paul sighed. "I'm barely keeping my life up right now. How in the hell am I supposed to care for her? Beside she has Jacob, the guy is crazy about her. Why didn't he imprint on her? Why me? I mean you and Jared are good guys..."

Emily neared him again. "You are a good guy too Paul. You just hide it well." She tried to make him feel better with a joke. "Beside the imprinting gives you exactly what you need. You said she wasn't scared of you, that's good. Do you know many people that aren't?"

Paul started to feel a bit better. "No, I don't. The girl is tough, I have to give it to her. I put my full Paul the player act out for two hours and she really held out her own."

Emily looked at him almost horrified. "Did you try to seduce her on the first meeting?"

Paul smirked. "Well, that's me. If she is stuck with me then she better knows now what she is getting herself into."

Sam laughed. "I can't wait to phase and see what you did! It must have been priceless!"

"Sam! Not you too!" scolded Emily, but when she turned the guys smirked at each other.

"I'm going to call Billy and give him the news." said Sam.

After a moment he came back. "Billy is as surprised as we are. He said that Bella is there with Jacob. And it seems they are laughing like two silly teenagers."

Paul felt a new feeling rise in his heart. Jealousy. He wanted to be the one to make her laugh, she was his and no one else's. Then he shook his head, he was not going to think about her again!

Jared arrived half an hour later with a smirk to match Sam and Paul's one. "Guess where I was patrolling just a few minutes ago?" when Paul looked at him questiongly he went on. "I was near the Black's house and the leech-lover aka the Swan girl got there. Imagine my surprise when she started to rant about a certain friend of mine..."

Paul's eyes narrowed. "Spit it out!"

Jared laughed. "She told Jacob about someone hitting on her and embarrassing the hell out of her. She said and I quote -he is all barks and no bite- I think your are losing your touch mate." Jared foresaw that his last comment would set Paul off and he shot out of the door.

Paul stood up and followed him to wring his neck.

Sam and Emily were still laughing when Jared and Paul came back inside a bit worse for wear.

Sam smiled and said. "Well Jared, did you hear the news? Our Paul imprinted on Bella Swan."

Jared laughed. "Yes he told me, I can't believe how fate could be so funny. The girl looks so innocent, all blush and shyness. I wonder how she will deal with this mutt."

Paul shouted. "Hey! I'll let you know that the ladies never complained." And then he raised one of his eyebrows allusively.

Jared, Sam and a blushing Emily laughed.

Then Paul felt the weight of the imprinting fall again on his heart. "But seriously, what the hell am I going to do?"

Emily smiled kindly. "Just be yourself Paul. You say that she can handle you, then let her know you and see how it goes."

Paul sighed and nodded. "I guess I'll see how things go. She has to come to my house on Friday. Unless I scared her enough that she won't have the courage to be back." He sniggered remembering her blush and her blazing eyes.

Jared smirked and nudged his friend. "By the expression on your face I can just say one thing. You are so whipped!" And then run for the door again.

Paul didn't hesitate to follow him with a growl that would scare many, but not his friend.

------

Friday didn't arrive soon enough for Paul. He was still very angry with Jared and Sam. The two dogs had teased him relentlessly. He was a bundle of nerves. It didn't help that he couldn't relieve his tension with a good shag. Apparently imprinting included loyalty in the deal. He was stuck with Bella Swan and god knows how many months of celibacy.

He almost growled when he heard the distinctive sound of the truck getting there. He quickly went to look from the window and saw her getting out of it. He was shocked to notice that she was wearing a skirt. Her lean, long well shaped legs were calling to him.

That girl was going to kill him!

He was still trying to calm himself when too soon she knocked at the door.

Paul felt like a deer caught on the headlight. He then shook his head and took a deep breath. He could do it, he could fucking face his damn imprint and be his usual self.

He put on his annoying smirk and went to open the door. He leaned on the door. "Well if it isn't the angry kitten. Couldn't wait to see me again?"

He had felt the pull of the imprint over the last few days, he had fought hard against it but he knew that at the end there wasn't much he could do. Half of him wanted in, the other wanted out. He was still torn inside and he would have wanted more time to think about it.

But she was here and although he knew that eventually she would be his everything, he was going to get as much fun as he could before surrendering.

AN: next chapter Bella will try her hand at seduction... (I almost feel sorry for Paul... almost...)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: thanks for the reviews and thanks to Jazzys-Confedeate181 and StealthLiberal for betaing and making the chapter so much better.

The poll for my next story is still open.

Suggested story: Postcards by CarrieICL a one-shot Bella/Jake very nicely written and refreshingly different.

Chapter 5

Bella rehearsed all the things Jessica and Lauren told her and then got out of the truck. Slowly, being careful not to stumble, she reached his house. She felt a bit of apprehension, but then she knocked at the door. When he opened with his sexy smirk on she felt a mix of anger, embarrassment and desire shooting into her.

He leaned on the door and drawled. "Well if it isn't the angry kitten. Couldn't wait to see me again?"

Bella blushed, but then put on a sly smile. She pretended to think a bit about his words and she saw his smirk diminishing. "Oh you caught me!" she purred. Inside she was cringing, her shy side was basically running for cover, but she was determined to win against him so she went for the kill. She got closer to him, putting a hand on his naked chest and whispered.. "How could I wait two days to come here is beyond me. I really needed to see .... your progress with the English essay that I assigned you Wednesday."

She suppressed a laugh at his shocked expression. Putting on what she hoped was a seductive expression, she let her hand glide down his chest and then ducked under his arm. "Well Paul can I see it? Or are you going to stand at the door for the whole afternoon?" _Take that!_ shouted Bella's mind.

Paul seemed to re-emerge from his silent statue-like behavior and turned to look at her narrowing his eyes.

She gulped, his look was almost feral. Why did she have the feeling that maybe she had miscalculated something? Was there some variable that she didn't consider when she decided to play at his game?

He then smirked again, and motioned for her to sit at the table.

She bit her lip. What was he up to now? She sat on a chair and was shocked when he took another chair and sat close to her. He then took a paper from the table and handed it to her. He whispered in her ear. "I hope I'm up to your standards baby."

She felt her heartbeat picking up and she took a big gulp of air. How could he affect her so much? She chanted the whole alphabet in her head just to keep sane thoughts. She turned to look at him and passed her tongue on her lower lip quickly.

Bella saw that his eyes lingered on her mouth. And his eyes darkened of a shade. She then looked innocently at him and said. "Paul if I ask you to do something for me... would you do it?"

She saw him leaning closer to her. In her mind she was shouting at herself to keep the focus of the game. "I..." she bit again her lip "I'm thirsty, can you give me a glass of water?"

He looked at her and blinked. "What?"

She almost smirked, but she managed to look unaffected. "I was wondering if you could give me a glass of water?"

He stood up abruptly. "Water, sure ... A glass of water... yes.." He almost run to the kitchen.

Bella turned on the other side and stifled a laugh. She really had to thank Jessica and Lauren, the girls were professionals. He was falling, hook, line and sinker.

He returned after five minutes with a glass of water. She realized that his hand was trembling slightly. She felt almost sorry for the guy. But he had embarrassed her and he had thought that she was just like any other girl. Well, she needed to show him that he had it wrong. Nobody should mess with Bella Swan.

For the next hour they studied. She would sometimes flip her hair so that a whiff of her perfume would reach his nostrils. She saw him sniffing a few times. She really was trying to contain the laughter. He had been so quiet, no remarks or innuendos.

She almost missed it. Almost being the key word.

It was time to leave when Bella decided to play her last trick. She stood up and stretched, showing a bit of her creamy stomach. She saw his eyes glued on the slip of skin. It was true that men were really guided by a part of their anatomy that wasn't the brain.

She then said "The last book we need is that one", indicating a book that was too far for them to reach. Bella walked slowly there and when she was in front of him on the other side of the table she bend to pick the book. Giving him a quick view of her bra.

Bella had selected a sexier bra than her usual white one. She really had done a good job until now, this was the last bit of advice to follow.

She saw that his eyes got bigger and then darkened further.

He stood up and before she could breath she found herself sprawled on the sofa with Paul on top of her.

She tried to breath, but she was mesmerized by his eyes that were fixing her with an intensity she could have never imagined. He was hovering over her, so close but not touching. She saw in eyes that he was fighting a battle. What was he thinking?

He bend his head and his mouth grazed her ear. His hot breath gave her a shiver. "Has anyone ever told you not to play with fire, kitten? Because you can get burned."

And before she could reply his hot lips were on hers. He started moving his lips and then bit slowly on her lower lip. She gasped and he took the moment to slip his tongue in her mouth. She felt herself catch fire. His mouth and his tongue were driving her crazy with desire. She felt him laying on her, still keeping some of his weight on one arm.

One of his hand was touching the bare skin between her waistband and the t-shirt, in a soft circular caress.

She moaned slightly and he kissed her more fiercely, Now he was on her. She felt his hardness pressing on her warm core. Her skirt must have rod up her thighs when he threw her on the sofa. Her panties and his trousers were the only thing separating them from being skin on skin.

His hand rose from her stomach up into her shirt until it reached one of her breast.

Bella stiffened then, remembering that it was all a game to him. She couldn't let a guy, that she met twice, touching her like no other had ever done.

He must have felt her stiffening because he basically stood up and run on the other side of the room. He was leaning heavily on the wall. His hands were fisted and his eyes were very dark. He managed to choke. "Get out of here kitten. Go before I change my mind and stop being a gentleman."

Bella looked at him for a moment. Then reached the table took her books and run out of the door. She turned on her truck and skidded away. She didn't stop until she reached Jake's house.

She then sat in her truck with her hands on the steering wheel. What the hell happened? Had she really almost had sex with Paul on his sofa? She felt a blush on her cheeks and a warmth spreading again in her nether region. She groaned.

She had to go back there next Wednesday! How could she face him?

Bella jumped in fright when she saw Jake knocking on her window with a concerned expression. "Bells? Are you ok? I have been calling you for the past two minutes, but you were so out of it."

Bella looked at Jake and then slowly opened the door of the truck.

Billy had come out from the house and was watching her attentively.

She got out of the truck, but her legs decide not to cooperate and she almost fell to her knees. Jake managed to catch her before she touched the ground.  
"Bells, you are starting to scare me. Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" asked an angry Jake.

Bella was hearing his words, but they seemed to come from another planet. "Hurt me? No, of course not."

"Well then what happened?" asked Jake.

She blushed and looked down. "Ah... errr..." she cleared her throat. "I... he... well we... hurg... he kissed me!"

Jake was frozen on the spot. He was looking at her like she had grown two heads. "He kissed you." He repeated stupidly.

She nodded. "Don't worry Jake. It was just a spur of the moment thing. I was just taken off guard. Nothing big."

Jake started to shake. "Nothing big? Nothing big?" he shouted. "You let him kiss you and it's nothing big?"

Bella looked at him and after a moment of hesitation she took his hand. "Please Jake calm down. Really, it wasn't a big deal. I mean I'm eighteen and a teenager. A kiss can mean nothing at all."

Jake took a deep breath, his hand clutching hers seemed to steady him. " And did it mean nothing to you?"

Bella froze. She closed her eyes and felt his hot lips on hers, his big rough hand on her stomach and trembled. She took a deep breath and then opened her eyes and looked at Jake. Her sweet Jake, the reason she could survive his abandonment. "It... it meant something to me." She whispered defeated.

Bella saw his hurt, in a way it was hers too. The betrayal was written all over his face. "So that's it. The guy tells you a few sweet nothings in your ear and you are his."

Bella almost felt like he had slapped her. "No, Jake no! I mean, I... as soon as I saw him I thought he was attractive. He has an awful personality, but he has strength. I don't know Jake, maybe I was ready to move on and then I met him and then.... I don't know Jake." The feelings that Paul evoked in her left her completely baffled. She didn't know where they came from, but they were there.

Jake let her hand go. "What about me?"

Bella went to him and clung on his shirt. "Jake, you are my best friend. I love you, so very much. But I'm not in love with you. I wish I was but I'm not. I'm sorry because I would never want to cause you pain. If... if my friendship is too much for you I'll leave."

When he didn't say anything she felt her heart break a little more. She turned to go to her truck but she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "Bells, I love you very much too. You mean the world to me and if you need only my friendship I'm willing to try to be just your friend. But please, be careful with Paul. I don't want to pick up more pieces of your heart."

Bella felt tears in her eyes, she turned and she threw herself into Jake's arms. "Oh Jake I promise you that I'll be careful. Thank you, I don't know what I would have done without you."

Jake smiled sadly at her and then took her hand. "Come on Bells, I'm working on a car in my garage. Do you want to keep me company?"

Bella smiled back. "Yes, but only if I can have a warm soda."

He laughed and took her with him.

She didn't know if he really was going to gave up on her but for now she would take what he offered, she was too reliant on him to be able to let him go.

Bella didn't know what she had done to deserve a good friend like Jake, but she was very grateful. Now she had just to figure out what to do with Paul.  
If only she knew what he was thinking when he kissed her. She didn't want to be another notch on his belt, but what could she do to make him know that? She had to ask Jessica and Lauren for more advices.

Tomorrow she would do it. But for tonight she was just Bells. Jake's best friend. She owed it to him to give him her full attention. She hoped that she didn't break his heart too much and that he wasn't harboring the hope that nothing would come out of her relationship with Paul.

Paul was a mystery to her, even if she had met him only twice she felt like she had known him for longer. Her heartbeat accelerated. Dammit! Was she really attracted to a man that did nothing but embarrass her? Could she really consider trying to have a relationship with another man?

Bella was sure only about one thing, that Paul manage to bring out in her feelings and emotions of a woman not of a girl. With Edward she had felt a sheltered and spoiled girl. He would give in to every whim and wish she had. Albeit, he was sometimes too controlling. She had always compared them to Romeo and Juliet.

While with Paul she felt they were more on a common ground, he didn't' treat her like she was breakable and he definitely wasn't all polite and sweet. Somehow she liked his roughness and confidence.

Bella didn't know what was pulling her to him, but she wasn't complaining. He challenged and made her feel alive.

AN: next chapter we'll see Paul's POV.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: thanks for the reviews and thanks to Jazzys-Confedeate1861 and StealthLiberal for betaing and making the chapter much better.

Suggested story: Playing with Fire by Dance Alice Dance it's a Bella/Paul, good start and different from usual.

**6. Paul **

He leaned on the door and drawled."Well if it isn't the angry kitten. Couldn't wait to see me again?"

His words had the desired effect as he saw her blushing. But then a thoughtful expression crossed her face and he felt insecure. Why wasn't she speaking?

Then she spoke and he was shocked. "Oh you caught me!" Had she just purred?

She startled him even more when she got closer to him, and putting a hand on his naked chest she whispered. "How I could wait two days to come here is beyond me. I really needed to see .... your progress with the English essay that I assigned you Wednesday."

Paul was stunned, did she just flirt back with him? His inner wolf seemed to like her new bold behavior. She shocked him more when she slowly glided her hand down his chest and then ducking under his arm casually said, "Well Paul can I see it? Or are you going to stand at the door for the whole afternoon?"

The kitten had come out to play. He smirked, it seemed that Bella Swan was full of surprises. He turned to look at her and narrowed his eyes. Two could play the game.

He saw her gulping and he heard her heart starting to beat erratically.

Paul then smirked again, and motioned for her to sit at the table.

He saw her biting her lip, and he almost growled. The girl was driving him crazy and she didn't even know it.

Then she sat on a chair and he decided to tease her too. He took another chair and sat close to her, then he handed her a paper from the table. Whispering in her ear, "I hope I'm up to your standards baby."

Paul almost laughed when he saw her shiver. Well, it seemed clear that he wasn't the only one affected. He was caught off guard when she turned to look at him and passed her tongue on her lower lip quickly.

His eyes were riveted on her mouth, he felt desire stir and the wolf emerging. He wanted to kiss that lips so much that he almost lost it. He tried to keep calm, but then she looked at him and said. "Paul if I ask you to do something for me... would you do it?"

Was she for real? Could she want him as much as he wanted her? He leaned closer to her and heard her say. "I..." she bit again her lip, "I'm thirsty, can you give me a glass of water?" He looked at her and blinked. "What?" What did she say?

He saw her looking at him almost with indifference. "I was wondering if you could give me a glass of water?"

Paul stood up abruptly. "Water, sure ... A glass of water... yes.." He almost run to the kitchen, he was so out of it. The girl didn't know what she was doing! Bella was driving him crazy, between the imprint and her words he was going insane. Paul never had much in the way of restraint, so now to keep his cool, he had to get down on the floor and do some push-ups. After a few minutes he regained enough strength of mind to go back.

While he gave her the glass he realized that his hand was shaking, so much for the big bad wolf! If the pack found out, he would never hear the end of it. For the next hour they studied. Bella would sometimes flip her hair so that a whiff of her perfume would reach his nostrils.

Paul thought he was going insane, her smell was driving him crazy. To make matters worse, he couldn't stop himself from breathing it in the entire time she was there. Damn his inner wolf that felt the need to sniff his imprint!

Paul didn't have the power to say a word for the entire lesson. He was barely resisting the urge to clear the table, slam her down on it and have his way with her.

It was almost time to leave when Bella stood up and stretched. A bit of her creamy stomach appeared and he stiffened. His eye transfixed on the white satin-looking skin.

Bella then said "The last book we need is that one.", indicating a book that was too far for them to reach. She walked there and when she was in front of him on the other side of the table she bent to pick the book, giving him a quick view of her bra. Something in him snapped and he run to her and threw her on the sofa. He found himself positioned on top of her.

He looked down and met her warm big innocent brown eyes, this girl was going to be the death of him. The last slip of control was lost and he bent his head and his mouth grazed her ear. When she shivered he said, "Has anyone ever told you not to play with fire, kitten? Because you can get burned."

Before she could reply his mouth was on hers, he started moving his lips and then bit slowly on her lower lip. When he felt her gasping he took the moment to slip his tongue in her mouth. Paul felt her arch her body almost up to touch his and he ran his hand over her stomach. It was the softest skin he had ever touched.

When she moaned he kissed her more ferociously, he needed to get closer. The wolf in him was chanting _Ours, take her. Ours, ours, ours._ Paul moved his hand from her stomach up into her shirt until it reached one of her breast. And then she stiffened.

That gesture seemed to shook him out of the haze of lust and want. He stood up abruptly and ran to the other side of the room and leaned heavily on the wall. His hands were fisted and he just managed to choke. "Get out of here kitten. Go before I change my mind and stop being a gentleman."

Bella had to go before he would lose the battle with the wolf who was still chanting in his head. _Ours, claim her, want her, ours._

She ran out and he slid onto the floor. He didn't know how long he stood sitting there. Until he felt a hand on his shoulder and he saw Sam. "Hey, Paul. I received a very interesting phone call from Billy Black. Might you guess the content of said call?" said Sam carefully.

Paul rested his head on the wall. "Bella Swan was a bit upset?"

Sam looked at Paul and then sat near him, resting his head on the wall too. "Actually, she was just a bit dazed." Sam then chuckled. "Billy told me that Bella told Jake that you two kissed. Jake was so pissed that he almost phased, but then she managed to calm him. Long story short, she told Jacob that they're just friends and that she feels drawn to you."

Paul turned his head to look at Sam. "She what?"

Sam laughed. "Apparently beside your 'awful personality' and I'm quoting Bella, you made an impression on her. The imprint works both ways. Now, at least you don't have to worry about Jake. The guy was a bit heartbroken, but he will survive. Care to tell me what happened? Am I right to assume that something more than a kiss went on?"

Paul sighed. "I don't know how it happened. She was kind of flirting, but not flirting. I got so worked up that at a certain point I snapped and almost took her on the sofa. I just don't know what happened, the wolf in me almost went berserk."

Sam eyed him seriously. "Well, regarding the wolf, it's because she is your imprint. The wolf won't rest until you claim her as yours. For the teasing, I think that Bella might have played with you a bit."

Paul looked at him questioningly."What do you mean?" Now Paul was confused.

Sam smirked. "Well, Jared didn't tell you the whole conversation between Jake and Bella last time. He omitted the fact that she said that you needed to be taught a lesson."

Paul stood up and started to pace. "Are you telling me that she staged the whole thing? That she knew exactly what she was doing?"

Sam nodded.

Paul ran out of the house and phased.

He ran and ran until he felt his energy decrease. He stopped and decided to go back.

So the little kitten had wanted to win against the wolf.

Well, she may have won a battle, but he definitely was going to win the war.

He couldn't wait for next week. Now he had two advantages on her, he knew she had played him and that she was attracted to him.

She needed to be punished for her little games and he knew exactly how to do it.

His kitten had dared to challenge him on his field of expertise, she wouldn't know what hit her.

Imprint or not, he was going to prove to her who was in charge in the relationship. Game on kitten, game on. This wolf was not going to let a kitten win. Never.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: thanks for the reviews and thanks to Jazzys-Confederate1861 and StealthLiberal for betaing and making the chapter much better.

7. Bella

Bella woke up on Saturday with an uneasy feeling. It was the first night without nightmares since he had left her. She passed a hand through her tangled hair, she never would have imagined that she would miss the nightmares.

Yes, the dreams she had that night had been all about a certain guy, kissing her senseless and leaving her breathless and in need of more. At least in the nightmares she would wake up and felt relieved that they weren't true. With the dreams about Paul she had to wake up and feel disappointed that they didn't happen.

Disappointed!

Damn Paul! It wasn't enough that she was attracted to him, her subconscious had to take it further and make her having arousing dreams about him. She groaned, however was she going to face him on Wednesday if she felt herself on fire just thinking about him? Maybe, since Paul had far more experience than she, he'd figured out that she had teased him on purpose.

Bella started to panic, what if he decided to play with her the next time? Would she be able to resist him? Her face grew warm and her heartbeat increased its speed. For a moment she imagined his warm, rough hands on her stomach, imagined them going higher.

Shower! A cold shower was what she needed. She jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom.

Who would have ever thought that she would desire and lust over a man who wasn't Edward?

She stopped in the middle of the corridor. Had she really managed to say his name without crumbling to pieces?

Edward. E D W A R D. Yes! She had made another step in her detox program. First admitting she liked someone else, second saying his name without falling into pieces. The third and final step would be going out with the new guy.

At the thought of a date with Paul, Bella felt warmth spread through her again. Cold shower it was then!

She arrived at school just in time to catch up with Jessica and Lauren. The two nosy girls had been waiting in the parking lot to ambush her.

They both squealed. "So how did it go? What happened?"

Bella sighed and blushed.

"Ahhhhh I can read you like a book Bella. I'm sure that he kissed you!" Almost screamed Jessica.

Bella looked around to see if they caught anyone's attention. "Can you keep your voice down? I don't need the whole school to know about my private life."

Jessica seemed contrite. Lauren said. "Ok, she will shut up, but come on, tell us the details!"

Bella started to walk toward the school with the two girls in tow, she told them what happened while they were getting inside.

Jessica smiled and said. "Well, we'll need to get together again, we need to plan for the next time you seee him. I've gotta admit, I'm impressed Bella. I didn't really think that you had it in you, but give me a few more days and I'll make you an expert in teasing. You'll need to be prepared, because next time, he won't be fooled so easily."

Bella cringed. "I figured as much, I just hope that I'll be able to resist him. It's a bit harder than I thought it would be."

Jessica giggled and Lauren said. "Of course you will! You need to resist a bit longer or he won't take you seriously. Though I have to say, it sounds like he cares a bit already."

Bella looked at her with surprise. "Why do you think that?"

Lauren shrugged her shoulders. "Well, as soon as he felt you were uncomfortable he let you go. If he cared only about screwing you, he would have tried to put you back in the mood. If you know what I mean..."

Bella seemed thoughtful. It was true that as soon as she stiffened, he'd let her go. It was pretty obvious from the bulge in his pants that Paul wanted her, but he hadn't pushed her at all. She blushed deeper and said. "Next time I'm going to wear jeans!"

Lauren and Jessica laughed and after a moment she joined them.

When school let out, Bella walked back to her truck with her two friends. She was talking animatedly with Jessica when Lauren exclaimed "Bella please tell me that the guy you like is that hot, sexy Native who's leaning against your truck!"

Bella turned her head to see a smirking Paul watching her intently. He had an amused expression on his face, but was too far away to hear what Lauren had said. Wasn't he?

Her heartbeat increased and she felt her cheeks catching fire. She wasn't ready to see him! She looked around wildly for a way out, but Jessica hooked her arm around hers and whispered. "Bella, you are not running away. Now put on a smile and let's go to greet him. I must tell you that he is very sexy. You lucky girl!"

Bella groaned and she let Jessica basically drag her along.

"Hello ladies, I feel very special to have a greeting committee of three very beautiful girls." said Paul huskily.

Bella was going to answer when she noticed that Lauren and Jessica were looking at him like he was edible. She scowled, he was hers. She cleared her throat to catch the attention of the two girls. "Jessica, Lauren. Thank you for taking me to my truck. I know that you are busy now." Then she narrowed her eyes.

The two girls snapped out of their lust induced haze. After smiling at Paul they left, however they both turned back more than once to ogle him.

Bella heard him chuckle and she turned her murderous look on him. "Hello Paul, did I forget the part where we agreed to meet today?" she bit her lip to keep from insulting him.

His smirk widened and his eyes focused on her lips.

She blushed remembering his lips on hers. Heat rushed through her veins and the feeling of his hot body on hers replayed in her mind. She felt herself begin to sway. She opened her eyes when she felt his rough hand on her elbow. "Easy there kitten. The first time you fall at my feet and now you almost fainted, don't I feel special."

Bella was caught in a moment of confusion. She called it -emotional overload- his hand on her, his voice caressing her mind, the vivid memory of her dream. She cleared her throat, she had to get a grip."I just forgot to eat lunch today, I'm starved." she said lamely.

He laughed, not removing his hand from her. "Well then let me take you out for food."

Bella looked at him surprised, it seemed too much like a date. She had to quickly find an excuse, "I..." he moved his hand from her elbow down on her arm until he caught her hand. Bella was breathless. "Ok."

He grinned then, and his honest smile made him more sexy than ever. "Good, come on. I have my car over there. I'll take you back later to get your truck."

Bella was dumbfounded, she had agreed to a date and was going inside his car before she realized what she was putting herself into. Inside a car with the guy she lusted after. When she sat inside she took a deep breath and immediately regretted it. His smell was strong there, musky and hearty. It was all man all right.

She felt warmth spreading everywhere.

Paul had just closed his door when he suddenly turned to look at her.

She looked back, he had intense and unreadable eyes. She saw him taking a breath and his eyes darkened further. His hand slowly touched her cheek. She would have moved if she wasn't frozen into a haze of want.

He closed the distance between them quickly and when his mouth was almost touching hers he said. "You should fasten your seatbelt baby." As quickly as he had come close to her, he was already retreating. Leaving her wanting more, breathless and a mass of quivering need.

Bella blinked. Seatbelt. Yes, simple thoughts would be a great start, she had to make her brain work again. She leaned in the seat and closed her eyes. She felt a surge of anger spread in her mind, the guy was teasing her. She felt so embarrassed that she had left him affect her so much.

She straightened her shoulders, she was going to win this. Whispering in a way that she hoped was sexy. "It's warm in your car." and then slowly pulled the zipper of her hoodie down.

Bella saw out of the corner of her eyes that he was watching her hand lowering the zipper.

She almost smirked. When the hoodie was totally opened she took great care into taking it off, letting the material slide down her arms, making it seems like a caress.

She heard him catch his breath and swallow. Paul managed to croak. "We better get going."

Bella almost laughed when he turned on the car and swerved out of the parking lot. The date was going to be great fun. It was true that she was affected by him, but she knew that he wasn't indifferent to her either.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: thanks for the reviews, there were so many that I didn't manage to answer all of them, thanks to Jazzy-Confederate1861 for betaing this chapter and sorry for the delay! Any mistake is solely mine! I'm looking again for a second beta for this story, if you are interested please let me know.

I published another story: imPerfect love, it's a Bella/Jared fiction, if you have time have a look at it and let me know what you think.

Suggested story: Sublimation by sfiddy, very nice!

* * *

8. Paul

Paul woke up on Saturday with a hard on. Great, it wasn't enough that Bella Swan had him thinking of her during all his waking moments, now he had to dream about his damned imprint too. Also the things he had dreamed to do with her didn't even start to cover what he would do to her when he managed to get her for good.

He sighed while walking towards the shower. Cold shower this morning and maybe the next few years. However was he going to concentrate at school today?

He went to the kitchen where his sweet mother had prepared breakfast, sitting at the table he smiled at her. "Thanks mum, you are the best."

She laughed sweetly, and she ruffled his hair. "Thank you, Paulie, but I have the feeling that I'll be replaced soon in your favorite people list."

Paul looked at her puzzled. "Why?"

She smiled shyly. "How is the tutoring going?"

Paul blushed. He fucking blushed, and in front of his mother!

Jenny laughed. "Oh Paulie, you should see your face! Bella is a pretty girl, isn't she?"

He cleared his throat. "I don't know what you are talking about." He would not admit to his mother that he liked that hot sexy innocent kitten. Paul cringed, did he just think that?

His mother sat in front of him and said. "It's ok to like a girl, you know? I'm sure that me and your... father weren't the best example to follow, but you are a nice guy Paulie and you deserve to be happy."

Paul looked at his mother and sighed, "You deserve to be happy too, mum. Anyway, I might be interested in Bella Swan. Would that be a problem with you?"

"Not at all. Just don't scare her too much with your snarky behavior." She said.

Paul laughed and stood up. "Too late for that, she already said that I've got an awful personality. I better get going or I'll be late for school." He kissed his mother's cheek and left.

School had been hell. He couldn't stop thinking about his kitten. The way she had responded to his touches, her soft skin and her warm silky lips. He had to constantly adjust his trousers, lest the teachers saw his state of excitement.

It didn't help that Jared seemed to know what was going on, damn him and the pack mind! Jared managed to keep his knowingly smirk for the whole day.

When the final bell rang he had made up his mind, he wasn't going to wait until Wednesday. He would go to see her now and after seeing her reaction, he would take it from there. Paul was almost at the car when he heard someone calling his name, he turned to see Jacob Black walking solemnly towards him.

Great! First his mother and then fucking Black. It was obvious what they were going to talk about.

He eyed his watch, he had an hour before Fork's High finished. He could give the kid fifteen minutes, after all he had the guts to come and talk to him, even though he knew he could be shred to pieces.

"What do you want Black? I've got places to go," he said gruffly.

Jacob Black looked at him speculatively for a moment. "It won't take long. I just came to give you a warning."

Paul's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "A warning?"

Jacob nodded. "Hurt her and I will make sure to kill you. Believe me, it will be slow and painful."

Paul looked at Jacob and all the awful answers he wanted to give him, died on his lips. Jacob Black had the look of a man that was heartbroken, but determined. Jacob had warned him not to hurt the woman he loved, but would never be his.

His respect for the guy rose tenfold and for once in his life he gave up his though act. "I have no intention to hurt her, I … I will try to take good care of her." He said softly, but seriously.

Jacob seemed to search his face for signs of foul play, and presumably founding none he nodded, then he turned away and left.

Paul watched him go and took a deep breath. He felt sorry for the guy and guilty for taking away his girl. It was obvious that she wasn't Jacob's, but it had been a given that she would have been his eventually.

Billy had told Sam that he had been sure that Jacob would have imprinted on her when he phased. Guess Bella had been imprint material, she just got assigned to the wrong wolf.

He got on his car and drove to Bella's High School. They were going to play by his rules today, little kitten needed to be taught a few things too.

When the bell rang, Paul leaned in on her truck and waited for her to get out, he finally saw her emerging from school, beautiful in her simple attire. With a nice smile on her pretty face she was deep into discussion with two girls. He gave a brief once over to her friends and smirked.

The two girls seemed to be more girly, probably, they were the ones to give his little kitten suggestions for the stunt she had pulled the day before. He had to stifle a laugh when he heard one of the two saying. "Bella please tell me that the guy you like is that hot, sexy Native who's leaning against your truck!"

Paul saw Bella turning her head and meeting his eyes. She seemed embarrassed, but her eyes were intense. He heard her heartbeat increase and saw her blushing.

His kitten was really cute. Hug, he didn't really thought she was cute, did he?

He saw Bella looking around, was she trying to run away? He then heard the other girl whisper. "Bella, you are not running away. Now put on a smile and let's go to greet him. I must tell you that he is very sexy. You lucky girl!"

Paul now had a full blown smirk and when the girls approached he put on his player act and said, "Hello ladies, I feel very special to have a greeting committee of three very beautiful girls."

As soon as he said that, he saw the two girls drooling all over him. It was too fucking easy with girls these days. Luckily his imprint wasn't a harebrained bitch. He saw Bella scowling at the two girls. Jealous much kitten? If only she knew that no one could take her place in his heart!

He chuckled when he heard her say. "Jessica, Lauren. Thank you for taking me to my truck. I know that you are busy now." And she dismissed the two girls.

Then she turned her heated stare to him and he almost lost all coherent thoughts. He started to repeat in his mind _must not kiss her senseless, must not kiss her senseless._

She then spoke. "Hello Paul, did I forget the part where we agreed to meet today?" she then bit her lip.

Paul remembered the day before and his smirk widened.

Time to play.

He eyed her mouth in a suggestive manner, and he saw her blushing. Was she remembering the day before too? He saw her closing her eyes and he almost pounced. Bella had the most sexy and lustful expression on her adorable face.

Paul saw her swaying and he caught her on her elbow. "Easy there kitten. The first time you fall at my feet and now you almost fainted, don't I feel special." He joked, trying to regain some form of control.

He wasn't able to let her go now, her soft white skin was calling him.

Bella cleared her throat and said. "I just forgot to eat lunch today, I'm starved."

He laughed, but did not remove his hand from her elbow. "Well then let me take you out for food."

Bella looked at him surprised. He saw her hesitation, "I..." She was going to say no. He had to act quickly, he moved his hand from her elbow gliding it down on her arm until he caught her hand. She seemed breathless when she whispered. "Ok."

Paul grinned then and started to steer her to his car. "Good, come on. I have my car over there. I'll take you back later to get your truck." He let her in his car, and proceeded to get in as well.

When he entered his car the smell of her arousal almost drove him crazy. What was his kitten thinking about? He turned to look at her and then his hand slowly touched her cheek.

He saw her eyes glazing slightly. He had to keep focused, punishment. That was what this was about. There were going to be other times to do to her what he wanted. He closed the distance between them quickly and when his mouth was almost touching hers he said. "You should fasten your seatbelt baby." As quickly as he had come close to her, he was already retreating.

The smell of her arousal was almost overpowering his senses, but he tried to keep cool.

He was surprised when he heard her say sexily "It's warm in your car." Then slowly Bella pulled the zipper of her hoodie down. He felt his eyes stuck on her hand that slowly was taking down the zipper, he longed to be the one doing it.

_Soon,_ his wolf whispered. _Soon she will be ours_. He almost moaned when she took off the hoodie slowly down her arms.

He was so out of it that he only managed to say."We better get going."

Paul saw her amused expression. The kitten really didn't know that she was playing with fire. He would show her that the wolf had a few more tricks up on his sleeve. Paul turned on the car and swerved out of the parking lot.

By the end of the date Bella Swan was going to be putty in his hands. He smirked, let's the game begin.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: thanks for the reviews, and thanks to my two beta Jazzy-Confederate1861 and mauralee88 for betaing this chapter.

AN2: some of you rightly pointed out that in the US you don't have school on Saturday, I'm Italian so I didn't know, I apologize for the mistake, for my story-line I need it to be Saturday so bear with me. You asked me about the timeline, I have Bella meeting him on Wednesday and Friday, Paul goes to see her on Saturday.

Now on with the story...

9. Bella

Bella was sitting in Paul's car watching outside. The teasing had left her a bit on edge, but she felt a strange sense of peace being in his car. Somehow his presence was soothing. She was aware of his moves and sighs, but she wasn't uncomfortable.

Paul seemed to be the kind of guy that either threw innuendos at her or didn't say anything at all. He wasn't like Edward, all polite conversation, and he wasn't warm and fuzzy like Jake. He was just Paul and that suited her just fine.

She almost jumped out of her skin when he put his warm hand on her knee. She could feel the heat radiating and expanding. She realized that she was holding her breath and she exhaled.

"So how was school kitten? Have you thought about me?" he asked her, smirking.

Bella felt herself blushing. His hand was just resting on her leg, but she was starting to feel aroused again. What did he ask? She shook her head to clear it. "School was school. Nothing much. And no Paul, why ever would I have thought about you?"

His smirk widened and his hand started to move slowly upward.

She was so entranced in watching it that she almost didn't hear him asking. "Are you sure you haven't thought about me?"

She gulped and tried to focus. The hand was nearing its destination and she had few seconds to say something. "Okay! Yes, I thought about you a bit."

The hand stopped and then went back down on her knee.

She took a breath and then she heard him chuckled. "Just a bit?"

The hand started to go up again. "A lot!" she shouted, and the hand stopped and moved back down again.

She bit her lip. Damn him for making her feeling that way!

But two could play the game.

Bella steadied herself and then with her left hand touched the hand that was on her knee, she felt him almost jump. She smiled secretly, her hand slowly started to go up on his arm. "What about you Paul? Have you thought about me?"

She thought she saw him struggle with his breathing, and she increased the touch by drawing her nails slowly on his skin.

"I did" he said huskily. "And if you continue doing what you are doing I will show you how much I did."

She stopped abruptly, blushing even more. She took her hand away and turned to look out of the window. She wanted him so much that she prayed to get to the diner soon.

At least around other people he couldn't rile her up that much. Or could he?

They arrived at the diner and parked the car.

Bella was out almost as soon as he turned it off.

He got out slowly. She thought she saw him adjusting his jeans, but he was behind the car so she wasn't sure. He got to her side and took her hand. "Let's go kitten. I find myself quite hungry as well."

Paul gave her an intense look and she knew he wasn't talking about food.

When they entered the diner the bell on the door jingled causing the waitress to look up.

Bella saw Sue looking at them with surprise and then speculation.

She managed to smile weakly. "Hello Sue, table for two please." She noticed that Sue was watching their hands. They were still joined. Paul hadn't let go and neither had she.

Sue smiled and motioned to a table in the corner.

Bella and Paul walked over and sat. Sue brought two menus, and left giving them the time to read them.

Bella sighed, with all the sexual tension in the car she had lost the little appetite she had. She looked pensively at the menu and then she looked up at Paul. He was watching her intensely without saying anything. "What is it Paul?" she asked softly.

He smiled at her, not a smirk, but a real nice simple smile. "Nothing, just wondering if you knew what you were going to order."

Bella felt her heart flutter, Paul was simple and yet complicated. She could never guess what he would do or say next, and she realized she liked it.

"I'm going for a simple burger with fries. And a coke. What about you?" she said,

"I guess I'll get the same." replied him.

After placing their order, Bella found herself watching Paul, she realized that he was doing the same. Thinking they must look really silly staring at each other, she decided that she wanted to know more about him. "Do you have brothers or sisters?"

Paul seemed surprised by the question, but then answered. "No, I'm an only child. I have two friends though, Jared and Sam, who are like brothers to me. You'll meet them eventually. What about you?"

Bella was taken aback. Had he really said that she would meet his friends? It seemed like he was planning to stick around then. "I'm an only child too. We have something in common then. Like you I have a friend, Jake, who is like a brother to me. I think you might know him, he is Billy Black's son."

He looked at her funnily and then replied. "Yes I do know him. We don't hang around the same places though." He paused for a moment, looking deeply into her eyes, "I think that we have more than that in common kitten."

Paul placed his warm hand on her knee again. Bella bit her lip. She noticed that his eyes had darkened again and he was watching her mouth intensely. He spoke again. "I wouldn't do that either, we're in a public place and I'm sure you wouldn't like to see what that little quirk of yours makes me want to do to you."

Bella almost gasped. Had he just told her that if they were alone he would make a move on her?

She looked at his serious expression and then she started laughing.

He seemed taken aback for a moment, but then joined in.

When she gathered herself enough she said. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have teased you that much. I'm not like that at all, but I thought that you deserved some payback for embarrassing me the first time we met."

Paul smiled at her. And her heart missed a beat. "It's ok. I guess I deserved it. I'm sorry about embarrassing you. It's just that it's me, I enjoy keeping people on their toes and when I saw that you could hold your own I guess I decided to see how far I could take it. You're different from other girls. You are ...unique."

She felt her heart warm, it seemed that he could be nice when he chose so. "Thank you Paul. I think that you are ... unique too."

She saw him take a deep breath. "Bella I'll be sincere with you. I like you and I would like to see if we could work, like a couple. I'm not playing with you. Do you think you could give me a chance?"

Bella didn't know what to say. He was being very honest with her, and he deserved the same from her. "Paul, I like you too, but I don't know if I can ... get involved with a guy again. My first...boyfriend... broke my heart in such a fashion that it took me many months to start recovering. I don't know if I can trust...a man again."

Paul took her hand in his. "Bella, I know that Cullen did a number on you, but look at me, I'm not him. I might have a problem with my anger and I definitely enjoy seeing you blush. But what you see is what you get. I'll never lie to you because I don't see the point in doing that and I'll be there for you. No matter what. You can set the pace of our relationship." And then he added. "But don't make me wait too much or you'll get a repeat performance of yesterday afternoon."

Bella burst out laughing again, she couldn't really keep up with his mood swings. She decided to tease him a bit more. "And what if that's what I want?"

Paul leaned closer to her and softly whispered. "Then let me take you back to my place. Who am I to deny you anything?"

She shivered at his words, the temptation was almost too much.

She heard a throat clearing and looking up she saw Sue with their order. She blushed and sat back in her chair. She saw Paul doing the same, but his look promised her there was more to come her way.

They ate in silence. After all they had laid out their thoughts and now they were enjoying each other presence.

Bella felt settled, she had always had a feeling of restlessness about her. She felt like she never belonged to any place, but now, here with Paul she felt home. He felt like home to her in a very simple and yet complicated way. It was a feeling of belonging. His smile, his eyes, his smell, his teasing all that was Paul was etched in her heart like he had always been there. "Paul I... I guess I can give us a chance. I am in if you are."

He took her hand and squeezed it. "Never doubt me Bella. I'm here to stay. I'm definitely in."

When they finished the meal he took the check and although she protested he paid the bill.

He took her hand again and led her out of the diner. "I guess I should take you back to your truck. It's getting late."

Bella felt disappointed. She didn't want to leave him, but she knew he was right. "Yes, I guess I have to go home, I need to prepare dinner for my dad."

Paul smiled and opened the door for her.

When they reached the parking lot he got out of the car and walked with her to her truck. He opened the door for her and when she was sitting in her truck he leaned in. "Can I see you tomorrow? I could pick you up at your house at three in the afternoon. First Beach is nice in this season."

Bella smiled and nodded. "I would love to. Three is fine with me."

They were watching each other intensely. It seemed that neither wanted to leave.

Bella was fighting a battle with herself and finally her reckless side won. She turned to look at him and put her hands around his neck. She leaned closer and touched his lips with hers. She sat back on her truck and whispered. "See you tomorrow."

She saw him watching her intensely. He didn't try to reach for her though, showing her that she really would be the one to set the pace. She felt a weight fall off her heart. Paul could be trusted.

He cleared his throat and said. "See you tomorrow kitten." He then closed her door and she saw him getting back in his car. She noticed that he waited to start his car until she turned on the truck and started to leave the parking lot. Trustworthy and caring.

Who would have ever thought it! That's why looks could be deceiving. He seemed big and scary and that was probably what he wanted others to think, but if he let you in you could see that he was a good guy.

Bella couldn't wait for the next day to come, maybe something good was coming out from the Cullen's leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: thanks for the reviews, and thanks to my two beta Jazzys-Confederate1861 and mauralee88 for betaing this chapter.

10. Paul

Paul watched her while she looked outside. He wondered what she was thinking about. She had turned out completely different than what he expected. It was true what they said, she was a good girl. Caring and sweet, but she had a wild side that sometimes came out to play. He was intrigued by her and that was a first. No other girl had caught and kept his attention for more than a day. Bella had him enthralled from the moment he saw her.

He decided to play a bit with his kitten. His inner wolf made an appreciative sound when he put his hand on her knee. He saw her jump and he almost laughed. He waited to catch her attention and then asked. "So how was school kitten? Have you thought about me?"

He saw her blush and then she seemed a bit dazed. He liked that he could cause this reaction in her. He focused on her answer, "School was school. Nothing much, And no Paul, why ever would I have thought about you?"

His smirk widened. The wolf was almost howling inside. Let's see how much he could influence her. He willed his hand to move very slowly upward. He noticed that she was staring at his hand, speechless. He said then. "Are you sure you haven't thought about me?"

Paul saw her gulp and when he was almost reaching her thigh he heard her say. "OK! Yes, I thought about you a bit."

He willed his hand to stop and move back down again. The wolf was growling his disapproval. Paul wasn't satisfied with the answer. He asked. "Just a bit?" and with that his hand he started to slide up again.

"A lot!" she shouted. He stopped his hand and moved it back down again. He was grinning by now, so she thought about him too.

He realized his mistake when he felt her left hand touching his. He almost jumped. Fuck! His kitten was a fast learner. He watched her hand slowly gliding up his arm. She purred, "What about you Paul? Have you thought about me?"

Paul felt himself getting hard again. Damn his kitten for being this damn sexy! When she scraped his arm with her nails he almost lost his mind. The wolf was already chanting _ours, get her, mark her, need her, ours._

"I did" he said "And if you continue doing what you are doing I will show you how much I did." He saw her stop and smirked. She took her hand off him, but he noticed a certain reluctance. God, how he wanted to stop the car and take her there and then!

He sighed, she was his imprint. He could play, but he could never disrespect her that much.

He parked the car at the diner and saw her jump out. He smirked, his kitten was definitely affected by him, he couldn't resist and he took her hand. "Let's go kitten. I find myself quite hungry as well."

With his look he tried to convey how much he desired her. Her blush showed him that she knew it.

When they entered the diner the bell on the door jingled, causing the waitress to look up.

Paul met the surprised eyes of Sue Clearwater.

Damn! Of all the times he had to take Bella out, he had to go and run in to his mother's best friend. His mother's nosy best friend, one of the Elders, and someone in close contact with Charlie Swan. By that night the Chief of Police would know that Paul was out to get his daughter. Paul hoped that when he met the Chief, he would have already put his gun away.

Sue took a speculative look at their joined hands, but couldn't say anything because Bella said, "Hello Sue, table for two please." Paul kept Bella's hand firmly in his. He wanted the world to know that she was his. Better start to show it then.

Sue smiled and motioned to a table in the corner.

They walked over and sat. Sue brought two menus and left Paul and Bella to read them.

Paul saw Bella sigh and wondered if she knew that by tomorrow the whole world was going to know about the two of them. He hoped that she wanted to give him a chance, but how could he ask her without looking silly?

He was startled when she asked, "What is it Paul?" Had she sensed something? He smiled at her, and said, "Nothing, just wondering if you knew what you were going to order."

Paul saw her smile back. She had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Internally he scowled. What the fuck? Was the imprint turning him into a mushy guy?

Meanwhile she said, "I'm going for a simple burger with fries, and a coke. What about you?"

"I guess I'll get the same." He replied. At the moment he was hungry for something entirely different.

He was startled when she asked him, "Do you have brothers or sisters?" The thought that she was curious about him warmed his tough heart. He smiled and said, "No, I'm an only child. I have two friends though, Jared and Sam, who are like brothers to me. You'll meet them eventually. What about you?"

Damn! He hoped he didn't give much away by offering to introduce her to his friends.

His kitten seemed to hesitate a moment. She had definitely picked up on his comment. His imprint was too damn smart for her own good. She let it go though and said, "I'm an only child too. We have something in common then. Like you I have a friend, Jake, who is like a brother to me. I think you might know him, he is Billy Black's son."

Oh, he knew him all right! He couldn't tell her about the morning meeting with him so he just said, "Yes I do know him. We don't hang around the same places though." Then he decided to tease her a little more, "I think that we have more than that in common kitten."

He felt the need to touch her again, to reassure himself that she was his and no one else. So he placed his warm hand on her knee. His sweet kitten bit her lip again and the wolf growled, both their attention was riveted on her mouth. Before he lost his control he whispered, "I wouldn't do that either, we're in a public place and I'm sure you wouldn't like to see what that little quirk of yours makes me want to do to you."

Paul saw her eyes darken and glaze over. Well it seemed his kitten was very sensitive to his words. He wondered how she was going to react when they were ready to make love, when he would tell her his desires.

He saw her looking at him and then she started laughing.

What the hell? He had just tried to seduce her and she laughed. Her laugh though was very addictive, and he found himself laughing with her.

When she seemed to calm down she said, "I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have teased you that much. I'm not like that at all, but I thought that you deserved some payback for embarrassing me the first time we met."

He was surprised that she addressed their meeting, but he felt better knowing that she cared about clearing the air between them. He smiled. "It's ok. I guess I deserved it. I'm sorry about embarrassing you. It's just that it's me, I enjoy keeping people on their toes and when I saw that you could hold your own I guess I decided to see how far I could take it. You're different from other girls. You are ...unique."

Hmmm he hadn't planned to tell her that yet, but she seemed happy that he did. "Thank you Paul. I think that you are ... unique too."

He felt his heart melt. He was so screwed! His manliness was going down the drain. Fuck imprinting!

He took a deep breath and the words came out before he could stop them. "Bella I'll be sincere with you. I like you and I would like to see if we could work, like a couple. I'm not playing with you. Do you think you could give me a chance?"

Paul sensed her indecision, but then she said, "Paul, I like you too, but I don't know if I can ... get involved with a guy again. My first...boyfriend... broke my heart in such a fashion that it took me many months to start recovering. I don't know if I can trust...a man again."

If he ever got to see the fucking leech he was going to disembowel him. He had screwed her up good; her eyes spoke of loss and despair. Paul took her hand, and said, "Bella, I know that Cullen did a number on you, but look at me, I'm not him. I might have a problem with my anger and I definitely enjoy seeing you blush. But what you see is what you get. I'll never lie to you because I don't see the point in doing that and I'll be there for you. No matter what, you can set the pace of our relationship."

Then he decided to make the mood a bit lighter. "But don't make me wait too much or you'll get a repeat performance of yesterday afternoon." The inner wolf howled in satisfaction, he couldn't get her again soon enough.

Paul was happy when she burst out laughing again. He was shocked when she replied, "And what if that's what I want?"

Paul leaned closer to her, feeling himself and the wolf calculating how long it took to get from the diner to his house. He whispered, "Then let me take you back to my place. Who am I to deny you anything?"

He saw her shiver. Paul reassured his wolf, soon, very soon she will be ours.

He heard a throat clearing and looking up he saw Sue with their order. He saw her blushing and he sat back in his chair.

They ate in silence. After all they had laid out their thoughts and now were enjoying each other presence.

Paul was surprisingly calm. She seemed very relaxed too, and he was caught off guard when she whispered, "Paul I... I guess I can give us a chance. I am in if you are."

He felt the wolf finally quieting, she didn't know yet, but she had passed the first stage of the imprint. Acceptance. He took her hand again. "Never doubt me Bella. I'm here to stay. I'm definitely in."

When they finished the meal he took the check and although she protested, he paid the bill. He was the man in the relationship; he was going to take care of her. Paul felt the need to touch her again so he took her hand and led her out of the diner. "I guess I should take you back to your truck. It's getting late."

Her expression fell. His wolf howled with satisfaction. She wanted to be with him too.

She said almost sadly, "Yes, I guess I have to go home. I need to prepare dinner for my dad."

Paul smiled and opened the car door for her. He couldn't wait until Wednesday to see her again, so when he led her to her truck he waited before closing her door. He leaned in and asked, "Can I see you tomorrow? I could pick you up at your house at three in the afternoon. First Beach is nice in this season."

He saw her smiling and nodding. "I would love to. Three is fine with me."

Paul was watching her intensely. In his mind he was repeating _must not kiss her, must not kiss her_. He almost jumped when he felt her smooth soft hands circling his neck. Her luscious mouth touched his and then as quickly as she came she left. He was holding onto the roof of the truck too tightly, he definitely was going to leave an indentation on it.

He could not kiss her back; she had to know that he didn't want just that from her. In the long run it would benefit him more, and when she gave in, he would take everything.

His kitten smiled and said, "See you tomorrow." She seemed happy about his good behavior. If only she knew what he had been thinking!

He closed her door and went back to his car. He watched her leave the parking lot.

Soon, Bella would be his, and she was never going to regret it. He turned on the radio and whistled. He was going to see her tomorrow and if everything went accordingly he would get a kiss at least. His smirk came back full force; he and his wolf couldn't wait to play with the kitten again.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: thanks for the reviews, and thanks to my beta Jazzys-Confederate1861, mauralee88 and Stealth Liberal for betaing this chapter.

Suggested story: The Wolf and His Girl, by twifantasyfan a very well written Jared/Bella, while you are over there, have a look at my new story imPerfect love a Dark Jared/Bella.

11. Bella

Bella woke up on Sunday with a huge smile on her face. She had dreamed about Paul again, but she felt happy this time. Somehow the guy had managed to get to her. Paul made her feel alive again. She liked that he made her playful side come out, and she really appreciated that he was a strong man.

She went down and started making breakfast for herself and her father. Bella was humming happily and cooking when she heard her father entering the kitchen.

Bella finished cooking and put everything on the table; she sat there and started eating. She was ravenous, she didn't remember having been hungry; so it was with surprise and appreciation that she was eating her pancakes.

She looked up when she felt her father watching her. Bella caught his questioningly gaze; she smiled and said, "I'm hungry. Why are you looking at me that way?"

He father replied, "It's been a while since I saw you eating that much, has this anything to do with your date yesterday?"

Bella eyed him quizzically, and then it hit her. "Sue?"

Her father nodded. "Care to give you old dad some info on the guy?"

Bella blushed. "His name is Paul. I met him through a school's project." Her father was still watching her expectantly. She sighed. "And I like him."

Her father's smile grew. "Really?"

She smiled back. "Yes really. He's stubborn like a mule, sometimes moody and rough but these things are what I find myself liking most. He's different from anyone I have ever met and I feel at ease with him. Are you happy now?"

Her father smiled softly. "I am happy if you are. I know that neither of us are keen on talking, so I'll say this now and then I won't mention it again. I know that Edward broke your heart, and sometimes I feared that you would never get over him but now I can see in your attitude that Paul is doing you some real good. So I will accept him as long as he makes you happy."

Bella felt tears in her eyes; she stood up and gave her father a brief hug. "Thanks dad. I know that eventually you'll like him too. He offers to the world an angry and impolite version of himself, but he is a good guy. Just not the typical sweet smiley type. I think I got enough of that."

Her father laughed. "I got enough of that too."

She left her father to go in her room, she picked up the phone and called Jake.

"Hello" said Billy's tense voice.

"Billy, hi. This is Bella, is Jake there?" she asked.

"He is here but he isn't feeling well. I'll tell him that you called." said Billy.

"Can I do something? I could come there and cook?" Bella said apprehensively. Jake has never been sick before and she worried about him.

"No thank you Bella. Everything is under control here. As soon as he gets better I'll have him call you. I need to go now." said Billy and the line went dead.

Bella thought that Billy's behavior was a little bit strange. She wanted to call him again when the phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello, this is Bella."

"Oh, sorry I was looking for a kitten. I must have the wrong number." said a husky recognizable voice.

Bella shivered with desire, she really wanted the guy. "Cut the crap Paul. This is kitten talking, what do you want?" she said playfully.

His gruff response made her heartbeat increase. "I don't think you can handle what I want from you, baby. At least not yet."

She laughed. "You are a .... a perverted pig!"

Paul laughed too. "Oh, you finally found out, but guess what? You are still talking to me. You must be into perverted pigs then."

She laughed even more. "Please Paul, I can't take it anymore. Stop it!"

She could almost see his smirk when he whispered. "You keep that phrase in mind baby, soon you can say it to me in an entirely different situation."

Bella felt the warmth spread through her body. Damn! He was good. She cleared her voice.

He laughed again. "I left you speechless kitten? That's a first! Anyway, I was just calling to make sure that you were still up for the date this afternoon."

Bella smiled. "Yes, I'll see you at three."

"Ok baby, take care and try not to fall at anyone else's feet." said Paul's voice and before she could reply, he had hung up.

Oh, he was so going to pay for that! She laughed again and her heart felt good. Not whole, not yet, but definitely better.

.................................

The morning went by quickly; she finished her homework and a few chores. After lunch she had a shower, and she was ready at three when the bell rang.

She went to open the door with a huge smile. Paul was smiling back at her, after a moment of hesitation she went to him and gave him a peck on his lips. Before she could retreat she felt his hands catch her hips and bring her closer to him again. She looked up in time to see his lips touching hers.

Warmth, need, want, heat. She felt as if she were on fire when his mouth molded to hers. When she opened her mouth he gently slid his tongue between her parted lips. Their tongues battled for dominance for a while. In that moment she lost herself in Paul. Nothing mattered but him, his body, his rough hot hands on her.

She opened her eyes when he released her mouth. His eyes were dark and dangerous. They showed her how much he wanted to make her his. She gulped and managed to rasp. "Hi, wolf boy."

He looked at her so shocked that she started to laugh. "What? You call me kitten; I just thought you needed a nice nickname yourself. Seeing as you descended from the wolves I thought it apt to call you that."

He asked her seriously. "What do you know about my ancestors?"

She shrugged. "Jake once mentioned a few of Quileute's legends. So it stuck with me that you descended from the wolves. Now that I look at you, you would make a nice wolf."

He grinned. "So who is afraid of the big bad wolf?"

She laughed. "Not this kitten for sure!"

He raised an eyebrow, and then smirked. Before she realized he had tossed her on his shoulder. "You should be afraid kitten, but seeing as you have no sense of self preservation, I'll need to teach you."

She was laughing even more. "Paul put me down! You big oaf!" She hit his back with her fists.

He laughed too. "Why should I? I'm perfectly happy this way. " Slowly he took them to his car.

Bella was shocked when she heard a voice saying, "Excuse me, but what the hell are you doing with my daughter on your shoulder?"

Uh, oh. If she could have opened a hole in the ground and disappeared, she would have. Her father caught her in an embarrassing position, and it was his first time meeting the guy she liked.

She blushed and said, "Sorry dad we were just joking around. Herr... this is Paul by the way."

Her father remained silent for a moment, he was studying Paul intently. Then she saw him shrug his shoulders and walk to meet him, his hand outstretched. "Nice to meet you Paul."

Paul took her father's hand. "Nice to meet you too, Chief."

"The name is Charlie, use it. From what Bella told me you will be hanging around here a lot in the near future." said her dad.

She blushed more deeply; then she glanced at Paul and saw his big smile. She was stunned at his reply.

"Thank you Charlie, you are right; I plan to hang around often. I'm here to stay if she will have me." said a very polite Paul.

She smiled softly. "I'll think about it." Then she winked at him to let him know that she was joking.

"However, I'm warning you Paul." said her father. "You hurt her and I'll be on you before you can blink. Am I clear?"

Bella saw Paul looking directly in her father's eyes and say. "Crystal. I am not planning to hurt her Charlie."

Her father nodded. "Make good on your promise kid and we'll get along well."

Bella smiled, her father was a good man and Paul was a good guy. She was sure they would really hit it off.

Paul took her hand, and she felt her heart flutter. "Ready to go Bella?"

She stifled a giggled. He didn't dare call her kitten in her father's face. "Sure sure. See you later dad,"

She managed to get into his car before dissolving into laughter. "Oh God! I've never been so embarrassed in my life! Let's hope he didn't hear our conversation."

Paul joined her laugh. "Let's hope, kitten."


	12. Chapter 12

AN: thanks for the reviews, sorry if I didn't reply to all of you; thanks to my beta Jazzys-Confederate1861 and mauralee88.

Regarding this chapter: After you read it, you might think... what? The answer is trust me, I know where I'm going with the story. I'm actually writing the final chapter right now.

On with the story...

12. Paul

Paul was woken by a howl near his window. What the hell! He looked at his clock, and it was seven in the morning. Could a guy never get a sleep in? And he was having the best dream about a certain kitten...

An angry howl broke his train of thought again. He sighed, opened the window; took off his shorts and phased.

He was met with a shout.

Paul get your ass here, we've got the leeches cornered we need help to finish them, shouted Sam.

Paul ran faster than he ever imagined he could. When he arrived at the meadow he found Jared fighting with one leech, and Sam rolling on the ground with another. He assessed the situation, and after seeing Jared tearing away an arm from the male leech; he turned to help his Alpha.

Together he and Sam took care of the red-headed leech that had taunted them for the last five months.

When the two leeches were just scattered pieces they put up a fire, and burned their remains.

Paul sighed, finally they were free from that menace. Maybe now he would have fewer patrols and more time for his imprint.

Sam was smiling. "Good job guys! We finally got rid of them. Now, we'll keep a tight patrol for a few more weeks, and then we can relax a bit."

Paul and Jared high fived, and then Sam's phone rang.

Sam took it up, and answered. "Yes we will be there" He clicked it close.

Sam looked at him and Jared, his expression serious. "Jake is phasing right now. We need to get there and take care of him."

Paul sighed. "Fuck it! Now we are going to have another person in our minds, and believe me when I say that I don't want him to know what I think about."

Sam and Jared laughed. "You'll have to keep your thoughts about Bella at PG-ratings. Think you can handle that?"

Paul snorted, and then the three of them phased and got to the Black's house.

When they arrived, Sam instructed Paul to phase back. They didn't need to agitate Jacob further with Paul's thoughts.

Paul stood with Billy, while Sam and Jared took Jacob into the woods.

Billy sighed, and Paul put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Billy. They will take good care of him."

Billy looked up, and smiled tiredly at him. "You are getting soft, son. Bella seems a good influence on you."

Paul smirked. "If you think she is a good influence on me. you can't imagine the influence I have on her."

Billy eyed him speculatively, and then laughed. The phone rang and Billy got inside to answer with Paul following him.

"Hello" Billy's tense voice said.

The voice on the other side was very recognizable, "Billy, hi. This is Bella, is Jake there?" she asked.

Paul saw Billy getting tense. "He is here, but he isn't feeling well. I'll tell him that you called."

She seemed worried; after all she loved Jake like a brother. "Can I do something? I could come there and cook?"

Billy's response was curt, "No thank you Bella. Everything is under control here. As soon as he gets better I'll have him call you. I need to go now." then he put hung-up the phone.

Billy looked at Paul and said, "Bella is smart. She needs a distraction from the worry about Jake. Can you call her?"

Paul hesitated a moment. He didn't want her to come here and find Jake in his furry state. He picked up the phone and called her.

She answered sweetly. "Hello, this is Bella."

He decided to play a bit. "Oh, sorry I was looking for a kitten. I must have the wrong number. "

"Cut the crap Paul. This is kitten talking, what do you want?" she sounded amused. He liked that she enjoyed their banters.

He couldn't resist and said, "I don't think you can handle yet what I want from you, baby."

She laughed and said. "You are a .... a perverted pig!"

He laughed too. "Oh, you finally found out! But guess what? You are still talking to me. You must be into perverted pigs then."

He heard her sweet laughter, and felt so much lighter. She was really an awesome girl. Then she said "Please Paul, I can't take it anymore. Stop it!"

He smirked, and went for the kill. "You keep that phrase in mind baby, soon you can say it to me in an entirely different situation."

He heard Bella breathing heavily on the other side, but she didn't say anything. He laughed again. "I left you speechless kitten? That's a first! Anyway, I was just calling to make sure that you were still up for the date this afternoon."

Bella replied. "Yes, I'll see you at three."

"Ok baby, take care and try not to fall at anyone else's feet." said Paul and before she could reply he had hung-up.

He was still smirking when he turned around, and saw Billy and Jared looking at him weirdly.

"What is with the faces?" asked Paul.

Billy opened his mouth and closed it. He seemed at loss of words.

Jared looked at him and said, "Do you really talk to her that way?"

Paul nodded. "Yes, why?"

"And she lets you?" asked Jared.

"What's wrong with what I said?" asked Paul.

Billy looked at him once more, and then chuckled. "Nothing son. Whatever works for you. I just can't imagine how Bella put up with your teasing."

Paul laughed. "What can I say? I'm irresistible."

Jared and Billy joined him.

"Well, I'm out of here. I've got to get ready. I have a date later with my imprint" said Paul smirking.

At three o'clock he arrived at her house and rang the bell.

His kitten opened the door with a pretty smile, he felt himself smiling back. She seemed unsure for a moment and then she came to him and gave him a peck on his lips.

Her warm lips triggered the wolf, and before he could stop he felt his hands reaching for her hips and bringing her closer to him again. She looked up with her doe eyes, and he couldn't stop. He kissed her soundly.

Her smell, her soft skin, but mostly her responses were driving him crazy. When he let her go, she looked thoroughly kissed.

She then shocked him by saying, "Hi, wolf boy."

What the fuck? He must have looked strangely at her because she added, "What? You call me kitten, I just thought a nice nickname for you. Seeing as you descend from the wolves I thought it apt to call you that way."

He asked her seriously. "Whatever do you know about my ancestors?" Had the leeches told her their secrets?

She shrugged. "Jake once mentioned a few of Quileute legends. It stuck with me that you descend from the wolves. Now that I look at you, you would make a nice wolf."

She didn't have any idea how accurate her guess was. So, little Alpha had almost let the secret out. Bad dog.

He relaxed, and said playfully. "So who is afraid of the big bad wolf?"

She laughed. "Not this kitten for sure!"

He wanted to play a bit longer and before she realized, he had tossed her on his shoulder. "You should be afraid kitten, but seeing as you have no sense of self preservation. I'll need to teach you."

She was laughing even more and shouting. "Paul put me down! You big oaf!" and she was hitting his back with her fists. Did she really think she was hurting him?

He laughed too. "Why should I? I'm perfectly happy this way. " He was slowly taking them to his car.

He froze when he heard a male voice saying, "Excuse me, but what the hell are you doing with my daughter on your shoulder?"

Fuck it! First time meeting her dad, and he was carrying her caveman style!

Paul slowly put his, now silent, kitten down, and turned to face a serious looking Chief of Police.

Paul cleared his throat, and a blushing Bella made the introduction. "Sorry dad we were just joking around. Herr... this is Paul by the way."

The Chief eyed him critically, but he must have passed some kind of exam because the Chief walked up to him and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you Paul."

Paul took his hand and said, "Nice to meet you too, Chief."

"The name is Charlie, use it. From what Bella told me you will be hanging around here a lot in the near future." said her dad. Paul felt that he liked her father. He seemed quite a straightforward man.

He smiled at him and said. "Thank you Charlie. You are right; I plan to hang around often. I'm here to stay if she will have me."

He saw Bella smiling, and while winking at him she said, "I'll think about it."

"However I must warn you Paul," added her father. "You hurt her and I'll be on you before you can blink. Am I clear?"

Paul looked directly in her father's eyes and said. "Crystal. I am not planning to hurt her Charlie." He would rather kill himself than hurt her.

Her father nodded. "Make good on your promise kid, and we will get along well."

He saw that Bella was smiling, he took her hand and said, "Ready to go Bella?"

She seemed amused by something, but she just said, "Sure sure. See you later dad,"

When they got in the car she burst out laughing. "Oh God! I've never been so embarrassed in my life! Let's hope he didn't hear our conversation."

Paul joined her laugh. "Let's hope, kitten." He liked seeing her so carefree and happy.

He swore that he would make her laugh more; he loved her laugh.

Billy was right, he was going soft. His wolf growled internally. Whipped!

Paul smirked, yeah, he probably was; but who in his sane mind could resist both imprinting and Bella Swan?


	13. Chapter 13

AN: thanks for the reviews, and thanks to my beta mauralee88.

13.

Bella wasn't surprised when he took her hand. It felt, she thought, natural and right. She liked his warm hand in hers, it gave her a sense of belonging and care.

She smiled softly.

He asked her, "What are you thinking about? Me?"

She turned to look at him, and said honestly, "Actually, yes. I like your hands."

He smirked at her. "And you ain't seen nothing yet, kitty."

Bella blushed, and then laughed. "Oh Paul! You really are a pervert!"

Paul laughed, and faking an innocent look said, "Whatever did I say now?"

She grinned. "I think you know wolf-boy, you are lucky that I like you enough to put up with your teasing."

Paul squeezed her hand. "I liked you a lot too, kitty."

She blushed some more, but she felt his honesty. "So you shortened my name further."

He smirked. "I just thought that when I had to call out your name, I wanted it to be quick."

She eyed him strangely.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't say anything bad."

She thought his phrase over, she was sure he had said something bad. "Hmmm... I' m sure there is something there I'm not getting, but eventually I will find out."

He laughed. "You work on that kitty."

Bella was enjoying the ride. He wasn't driving fast, he was really going at the right speed. She liked that he seemed to be on her same wavelength.

Could it be that she had finally found someone just exactly right for her?

She was taken out of her thoughts when he asked seriously. "Can I ask you something?"

He seemed tense, she noticed. "Sure." Why didn't he finish his phrase with kitty?

"I...I was wondering if you... if... how far did you and... well. Did you sleep with Cullen?" he managed to get out.

Bella stiffened, she tried to speak, but the words were caught in her throat.

He seemed to notice, and said hastily, "No, never mind. Sorry for asking, I mean, it's none of my business."

Bella bit her lip. It was obvious that if they were taking the relationship further, they had to know more about the other. Could she tell him about Edward? Why not? "Actually Paul, I think it is your business. Me and Ed-Edward just kissed. He was somewhat... old-fashioned. I think he thought it was ... improper to ... engage in physical activities before marriage."

Paul turned to look at her with disbelief clearly visible on his face. "Are you kidding me? How did he manage to be with you for what? Eight months? And not wanting to fu...err and not want you?"

She laughed then, feeling the tension slowly fading away. She had to hand it to him, he did wonders for her self-esteem. "I don't know. I was just as confused as you. So, I have no experience whatsoever, is that a problem with you?"

Paul cleared his throat. "No, not at all. I think I must say, that I ... would be honored to be your first. That is if you would consider it..."

She blushed, and smiling said, "I will consider your candidacy. I think your proposal could be accepted at a later date."

He laughed. "Hey! Do I have to submit a written application?"

She laughed with him. "It may help to speed the process. It should go something like, list your strong points, and the reasons why I should consider you a good candidate. You will have to add what you will expect from me too."

"Okay with me." smirked Paul. "But I want a written reply back with the reasons for your acceptance, and what you would want from the deal. Believe me when I say you won't regret it, kitty."

Bella felt herself getting warm. He really knew how to turn her on. "What about you Paul? How much... experience do you have?"

He remained silent for a while. She thought he was never going to answer, but then he spoke, "I'm not going to justify my experience in the field. But I want to give you a bit of a background on me. As you know I'm an only child. My mother is warm and soft, but my ... father is a bastard. He beat me and my mother for years, until recently when he left. My family situation left me to grow up a rebel, angry with the world and in a place with very few outlets. I picked two things that would keep me sane, fighting and sex. I had a lot of girls that meant nothing but physical release. I never lied to them, they came into my bed willingly and not expecting anything more than that."

Bella was shocked at his revelations, but she understood him better. She felt touched that he revealed his life to her. She concentrated back on him when he started to talk again. "I don't know much about relationships. I haven't ever had one... before you, I haven't even considered wanting one either. But you, my kitty, make me want to be a ... better man. I'm in with you 100%. I'm as new as you regarding physical contact with a person you care about. So what do you say if we learn together?" he asked softly.

Bella felt tears in her eyes. She was moved by this strong angry man who was asking to be with her, and to help him be a better person. She realized, at that moment, that she was falling in love with him, and she wasn't scared. He was going to keep her heart safe and sound. She didn't doubt him. "I ... I would love to learn with you how good it is to be loved."

Bella realized that she had gone further with Paul in a week, than with Edward in a year. Maybe, after all, she could still believe in happy endings and love. She had finally found a normal guy to be with. No more mystical world for her.

Paul was everything that she needed and wanted.

………..………

They arrived at First Beach, and he took he hand again.

Bella didn't remember a time where she had felt this relaxed and happy. Paul was the right mix of everything she had ever wanted in a guy. "So Paul, what will you do after graduation? Are you planning to go to university?"

She felt him tense. Was this a touchy subject for him? He was looking forward when he answered. "Honestly? I don't know yet. I have responsibilities that tie me here, to the res. I'll probably work with Sam for a year and see how everything go. What about you?"

Bella felt her heart squeeze, and then replied, "Well, I had a rough year behind me so I applied to various Universities, but I haven't decided yet. I will probably consider Port Angeles. I know it might sound weird, but I feel like I belong here. The thought of leaving makes me uneasy."

She heard him sigh. "I think you should choose the University that suits you more. At the end, it will be four years, and then you could come back."

Fear gripped her heart. She could not imagine leaving Forks and Paul behind. "I think PA is just right for me. I want to be here with you. Really."

She saw him smiling, and then he swooped her up in his arms. He went on walking and carrying her bridal style. "Then stay and be mine."

She laughed, and then she relaxed in his arms. She put her arms around his neck. "Only if you promise me to be just mine too."

He laughed then. "I couldn't imagine wanting anyone but you."

She looked up just in time to see a guy jumping from a cliff. "Paul! Someone just fell from the cliff! We need to call for help."

She saw him turning, and watching the cliff. Then he smirked. "Nahh, they are just cliff-diving, kitty. That's Jared and Sam."

She was surprised. "Your friends?"

He nodded and then sighed. "Ah shit! They saw us. Get ready to meet my mates." And he put her down.

Bella saw two half-naked guys emerge from the ocean and run to where they were. What was it with Quileute guys and not wearing clothes? The two men were really similar to Paul, toned chest, tall and handsome.

They smiled at her, and then one of them said, "Hello bro! Aren't you going to introduce us?"

Paul growled. "Jared, Sam this is my girl Bella. Bella these are the two dunderheads that I call friends."

Bella blushed, she was happy to be introduced as his girl. "Nice to meet you. I hope you have better manners than Paul."

The two guys laughed. "She got you figured out all right bro!"

She saw Paul smirking, and he got closer to her. "I didn't hear you complaining about my manners earlier in the day, kitty."

She blushed deeper, and then she laughed. "I'm not complaining wolf-boy."

Sam and Jared seemed shocked. What did she say?

Paul cleared his throat. "She calls me wolf-boy because she heard we descended from wolves. Isn't she funny?"

The other two seemed to calm down, and then Sam spoke, "Bella, me and my fiancée, Emily, are giving a party at our house next Friday. Would you like to come?"

Bella smiled warmly, but she looked at Paul before answering. When he nodded she said, "I would love to. Should I bring something? I'm good with cakes."

Sam smiled at her. "You don't need to bring anything, but food is always welcomed. We eat like ravenous wolves here."

She laughed and they joined in.

"Well, we'll leave you to your date. It was nice to meet you Bella." said Sam and Jared added, "Likewise. See you Friday."

Bella watched Paul's best friends leaving and then she looked back at him. "They're nice."

Paul smirked, and put an arm around her shoulders. "Yes, they are. You'll enjoy the party. Sam's girl, Emily, is really sweet and Jared's girl, Kim, is really smart and funny."

Bella turned, and burrowed into Paul's warm chest. "I hope they'll like me too."

He kissed her head. "Why wouldn't they? You are adorable."

She laughed. "Adorable? You are turning into a softie, wolf-boy."

He growled and tilted her chin up. "I'll give you softie." He kissed her with all the intentions of showing her how though he was. Paul really made her knees weak.

When the sky turned dark, he said, "I'll take you back now kitty. I wouldn't want your dad hunting me down for taking you back home too late."

Bella felt warm, he really cared not to get on her dad's bad side. " Okay. So are we going to see each other Wednesday?"

Paul nodded. "If you can catch a ride to school, I'll pick you up when you finish. What do you think?"

Bella liked his gentlemanly side. "No problem. I'll ask a friend."

They arrived home, and seeing that her father was spying from the window, she just gave Paul a peck on his lips. "Sorry Paul, but my father is a police officer. I think he can't stop looking out for me."

Paul smiled. "I understand him. With such a pretty daughter, I would be spying on her too."

She laughed. "I will definitely forbid you to do it with our kids!" She felt herself freeze, did she really say that? She looked up to see his reaction, and was surprised when she saw his eyes soften.

"If our daughter is anything like her mother, I'll definitely be on the lookout. Goodnight kitty, see you Wednesday." he added softly.

She felt incredibly warm. Paul always surprised her. He was tough and soft all at the same time. She couldn't wait to know him better. He definitely seemed in this relationship for good.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: thanks for all the amazing reviews, and many thanks to my two beta Jazzys-Confederate1861 and mauralee88.

14. Paul

Paul felt the need to touch his imprint while he was driving, so he took her hand in his. He saw her smiling and curiously asked, "What are you thinking about? Me?"

She turned to look at him and said, "Actually, yes. I like your hands."

He smirked at her. She was really cute when she wanted to be. The wolf snorted, yeah, cute wasn't really a word in his vocabulary, but hell neither, was imprinting. He said, "And you ain't seen nothing yet, kitty." Teasing her further.

He saw her blush, and then she started laughing. "Oh Paul! You really are a pervert!"

Paul loved hearing her laugh. Sappy much? He faked an innocent look and replied, "Whatever did I say now?"

He saw her grinning. "I think you know wolf-boy. You are lucky that I like you enough to put up with your teasing."

He felt his heart warm at her admission that she liked him. He squeezed her hand. "I like you a lot too, kitty."

Her blush was adorable. "So you shortened my name further."

He smirked, and jokingly said, "I just thought that when I had to call out your name I wanted it to be quick." Well, when he would finally take her to his bed, kitty was quicker to shout than kitten.

He saw that she didn't understand, he shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't say anything bad." Well, he wouldn't really tell her if she didn't get it.

She looked at him seriously. "Hmmm... I' m sure there is something there I'm not getting, but eventually I will find out."

He laughed, she was too smart for her own good. "You work on that kitty."

He saw her enjoying the ride. She was so warm and pretty. He couldn't understand how she could date a corpse. He felt himself say, "Can I ask you something?"

She looked at him warily. "Sure."

"I...I was wondering if you... if... how far did you and... well. Did you sleep with Cullen?" He managed to get out. Fuck! Did he just ask her if she fucked the leech?

When he saw her stiffening, he thought that he had fucked up everything and hastily retreated. "No, never mind. Sorry for asking, I mean it's none of my business."

He saw her biting her lip pensively. He was shocked when she said honestly, "Actually Paul, I think it is your business. Me and Ed-Edward just kissed. He was somewhat...old-fashioned. I think he thought it was ... improper to ... engage in physical activities before marriage."

He had to look at her; he couldn't believe it. "Are you kidding me? How did he manage to be with you for what? Eight months? And not wanting to fu...err and not want you?"

Was the leech insane? Just one look at her and he felt himself harden. How had the leech resisted this sexy innocent kitten?

He heard her laughing, and he saw that she relaxed again. So maybe he had underestimated her. She seemed comfortable talking to him about it. "I don't know. I was just as confused as you. So, I have no experience whatsoever is that a problem with you?" she said, and he was again caught off guard.

He started to chant in his mind,_ must not stop the car and take her here_. The wolf was demanding it forcefully. God, the things he was going to teach her! She would be just his, and only his. He had to clear his mind and answered, "No, not at all. I think I must say, that I ... would be honored to be your first. That is if you would consider it..."

Shit! Had he just proposed to fuck her senseless?

He saw her blush, but she was smiling too. He was shocked again when she teasingly said, "I will consider your candidacy. I think your proposal could be accepted at a later date."

He laughed. She wanted to play. "Hey! Do I have to submit a written application?"

She laughed with him. "It may help to speed the process. It should go something like, list your strong points, and the reasons why I should consider you a good candidate. You will have to add what you will expect from me too."

"Okay with me." Smirked Paul. He'll write it down all right. The things he could imagine doing to her. "But I want a written reply back with the reasons for your acceptance, and what you would want from the deal. Believe me when I say you won't regret it, kitty."

He saw her expression getting dazed, and the smell of her arousal caught his nostrils. God, how he wanted her!

And then she had to go and ask him, "What about you Paul? How much... experience do you have?"

He froze for a moment. He wondered how he could answer her, and how he wouldn't scare her away. He sighed, fucking imprinting, didn't let him lie to her. Well, the truth it was then. "I'm not going to justify my experience in the field. But I want to give you a bit of a background on me. As you know I'm an only child. My mother is warm and soft, but my ... father is a bastard. He beat me and my mother for years, until recently when he left. My family situation left me to grow up a rebel, angry with the world and in a place with very few outlets. I picked two things that would keep me sane, fighting and sex. I had a lot of girls that meant nothing but physical release. I never lied to them, they came into my bed willingly and not expecting anything more than that."

He saw her shocked expression, but he didn't see disgust on her face. He added softly, "I don't know much about relationships. I haven't ever had one... before you, I haven't even considered wanting one either. But you, my kitty, make me want to be a ... better man. I'm in with you 100%. I'm as new as you regarding physical contact with a person you care about. So what do you say if we learn together?"

He saw that she was moved by his words. And he felt his heart finally surrendering to her when she told him honestly, "I ... I would love to learn with you how good it is to be loved."

His inner wolf sighed and retreated. He couldn't fight with love. Paul was in love with Bella Swan, and nothing would make him hurt, or disappoint her.

He just hoped that when he revealed to her that he really was a wolf she wouldn't freak out.

They arrived at First Beach, and he took he hand again. He never got tired of touching her, he needed the contact. He wanted so much more from her, but he could wait. She had been badly broken by Cullen, and he didn't want to push her or hurt her in anyway.

She seemed content with him, and he wasn't prepared when she asked, "So Paul, what will you do after graduation? Are you planning to go to university?"

He tensed. Of all the things she could have asked, exactly the only one that he couldn't answer properly yet. He sighed, he had to man up soon and tell her about his furry side, but for now he decided to be as sincere as possible. "Honestly? I don't know yet. I have responsibilities that tie me here, to the res. I'll probably work with Sam for a year and see how everything go. What about you?"

He saw her grimace. So it was a touchy subject for her too. She softly said, "Well, I had a rough year behind me so I applied to various universities, but I haven't decided yet. I will probably consider Port Angeles. I know it might sound weird, but I feel like I belong here. The thought of leaving makes me uneasy."

He sighed, well obviously the imprinting was bonding her to him, and therefore it was making her doubt at the idea of leaving. He felt sorry that he had to add this burden to her. "I think you should choose the University that suits you more. At the end, it will be four years and then you could come back." She needed to be free to go if she so chose.

He saw her hesitating, but then a determined expression came on her face. "I think PA is just right for me. I want to be here with you. Really."

He felt his breath come back and his heart warmed. She liked him, and wanted to be with him. He loved her so much. He smiled, and then he swept her up in his arms. He went on walking and carrying her bridal style while adding, "Then stay and be mine."

He felt her relax in his arms, and then she hugged him. "Only if you promise me to be only mine."

His heart missed a beat. "I couldn't imagine wanting anyone but you."

He noticed her stiffening in his arms, and then she shouted. "Paul! Someone just fell from the cliff! We need to call for help."

He turned to look at the cliff and saw Jared and Sam. Great! Now he had to introduce her to them. He hoped they didn't embarrass her, or him. He smirked. "Nahh, they are just cliff-diving kitty. That's Jared and Sam."

She looked surprised. "Your friends?"

He nodded and then sighed. "Ah shit! They saw us. Get ready to meet my mates." And he put her down, they would tease him all right for carrying her that way. He hated the pack-mind!

He watched Bella studying the two guys. They were both fit and handsome, but he didn't see on her face any inkling that they made an impression on her. His imprint was really unique. Any other girl would have drooled at his pack-brothers.

Sam and Jared smiled. Then Jared said, "Hello bro! Aren't you going to introduce us?"

Paul growled. He hoped that they got the message not to mess too much. "Jared, Sam this is my girl Bella. Bella these are the two dunderheads that I call friends."

Bella blushed, he probably shouldn't have introduced her as his girl. She seemed happy and relaxed when she said, "Nice to meet you. I hope you have better manners than Paul."

Sam and Jared laughed. "She got you figured out all right bro!"

Paul smirked and got closer to her. "I didn'thaven't heard you complaining about my manners earlier in the day, kitty."

He saw her blushing deeply and her eyes glazing over. Then she laughed. "I'm not complaining wolf-boy."

His brothers seemed shocked. He had to explain to them without giving them away. He cleared his throat. "She calls me wolf-boy because she heard we descended from wolves. Isn't she funny?"

He saw them relax, and then Sam spoke, "Bella, me and my fianc e, Emily, are giving a party at our house next Friday. Would you like to come?"

Bella smiled warmly, he was surprised when she looked at him before answering. When he nodded she said, "I would love to. Should I bring something? I'm good with cakes."

Sam smiled at her. "You don't need to bring anything, but food is always welcomed. We eat like ravenous wolves here."

She laughed and they joined in. She didn't have any idea that they weren't actually joking.

"Well, we'll leave you to your date. It was nice to meet you Bella." said Sam and Jared added, "Likewise. See you Friday."

Paul watched them leaving, and then his kitty said, "They're nice."

Paul smirked, and put an arm around her shoulders. "Yes, they are. You'll enjoy the party. Sam's girl, Emily, is really sweet and Jared's girl, Kim, is really smart and funny."

Bella turned, and burrowed into Paul's warm chest. Paul tried to rein in his hormones, but it was a lost cause.

She then said, "I hope they'll like me too."

He knew she was insecure and vulnerable, and he felt the strong urge to reassure her. He kissed her head. "Why wouldn't they? You are adorable."

She laughed. "Adorable? You are turning in to a softie, wolf-boy."

Paul growled and took her chin up. "I'll give you softie." He kissed her, a bit more roughly than usual. His wolf agreed with the forcefulness of the kiss, and seemed satisfied that he reasserted his manliness.

When the sky turned dark, he said, "I'll take you back now, kitty. I wouldn't want your dad hunting me down for taking you back home too late."

She only said, "Okay. So are we going to see each other Wednesday?"

Paul nodded. "If you can catch a ride to school, I'll pick you up when you finish."

So, she would be at his mercy. He couldn't wait to have her all to himself in his house. Hmmm the possibilities...

His kitten seemed happy about the arrangement. "No problem. I'll ask a friend."

They arrived home, and seeing that her father was spying from the window she just gave Paul a peck on his lips. Sorry Paul, but my father is a police officer. I think he can't stop looking out for me."

Paul smiled. The Chief obviously would study him until he would be satisfied. "I understand him. With such a pretty daughter, I would be spying on her too."

Bella laughed. Her laugh was amazing and never ceased to turn him on. "I will definitely forbid you to do it with our kids!" He saw her freeze. Their children? He could actually picture three little kids with her eyes and her smile.

Paul looked at her, trying to convey all his love. "If our daughter is anything like her mother, I'll definitely be on the lookout. Goodnight kitty, see you Wednesday."

He saw that he had given her the right answer. He would do everything to reassure and comfort her. He might have been a tough bad guy with a reputation, but she deserved better, and he would stop at nothing to be worthy of her.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: thanks to all the reviewers; and thanks a lot to my two betas Jazzys-Confederate1861 and mauralee88.

15. Bella

Bella was walking in a bubble. Monday and Tuesday had seen her daydreaming, and being in 'Bella-land', that was Jessica description of her. She couldn't stop smiling, and blushing, when she remembered Paul and his kisses.

She had been a little worried because Jake was still sick, but Billy had reassured that he was getting better, and she could go to see him again soon. She couldn't wait; she missed her Jake very much. She hadn't exaggerated when she had told Paul that Jake was like a brother to her. He was sunny and warm, and she missed him, but still her mind was in Paul-mode.

When the final bell rang on Wednesday, she was hastily getting her bag when she was approached by Mike Newton. She sighed when he asked, "Hey Bella, what's the hurry? Are you going somewhere?"

The guy didn't take the numerous hints she pushed at him, and she definitely was tired of being nice. "Actually, yes Mike. My boyfriend is waiting outside for me."

He looked shocked, "Boyfriend? Since when?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "Since last week. If you'll excuse me, I don't want to be late."

She rushed out of the school, being careful not to fall, and when she saw Paul leaning on his car she just jumped in his arms. He caught her and then lowered his lips to hers capturing her mouth in an intense kiss. She lost track of everything but his mouth, and his warm hands on her body. She missed him so much!

"Hi kitty! I take it that you missed me," said a smirking Paul.

She laughed. "From the kiss I received, I wasn't the only one missing the other."

He laughed with her. "You have no idea of how much I missed you, but I can show you."

Bella blushed, and laughing, took a step back. "Stay there wolf-boy. This isn't the right place."

He burst out laughing. "You should have thought about it before you jumped me."

Bella took a look around, and she noticed that half the school, included Mike, Jessica and Lauren, had been witness to their heated exchange.

"Hmmm... I guess we should go," she muttered, highly embarrassed.

She felt a warm hand against her chin, raising her head. Her eyes met Paul's dark ones. "There is nothing to be ashamed of, kitty. We're together, and we can show our affection for each other. I, for sure, don't mind."

She liked how he reassured her, and made her feel more confident. "I don't mind it either."

She sat down in his car with a huge smile on her face. She had waited two long days to see his smirking face, and now she couldn't believe how happy she was. Her heart beat more rapidly when he took her hand in one of his.

"So kitty, how is everything going?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "Better now that I'm with you. But Jake is still sick, and I miss him quite a bit. Billy said that he'll be better soon. I can't wait to see him again."

Paul seemed serious. "I'm sure you'll see him soon."

She eyed him speculatively. "Do you know something that I don't?"

His feigned innocent look didn't fool her. "Sorry kitty but it's res' business. I can't say anything."

She frowned. So something was really up. "Can't you tell me anything? I mean, I'm your girlfriend, and I know how to keep secrets."

He murmured. "That's for sure. Hmmm I'm sorry kitty. I'll explain to you, just not now. Can we focus on us? "

Bella felt dread surge in her heart. "Why the 'that's for sure' comment?" _What did he know_?

Paul shrugged his shoulders, but it was obvious that he was tense. "Really baby can we move on with the argument?"

She started to get angry. "What is it today? Must you be an ass about everything I say?"

Paul stopped the car, and got out.

Bella was so surprised that for a moment she didn't know what to do. Then she got out and followed him She saw him entering in the forest, she hesitated a moment, and then went in as well.

Since her breakup, the forest didn't hold much appeal to her, and now she was scared she was about to have a repeat experience. _Was he going to break up with her?_

She found him sitting on a log, with his head in his hands. She sighed, he seemed bothered by something. She sat near him, and put a hand on his knee. "What is it Paul? You know that whatever it is, we can talk about it."

He mumbled. "There's something I have to tell you and I don't... don't know how to do it."

Bella felt so scared. "Paul, you are scaring me. I ... do you want to break-up with me?" she blurted out.

He looked up with the most upset look she had ever seen. "God no! It's just ... that maybe you will want out once I tell you..."

She looked at him, scared to know. "Tell me what? There's nothing you can say that will make me change my mind about us... unless... did you cheat on me?"

Paul stood up, and started to pace in front of her. "Don't be silly, Bella! I could never do that to you."

She was starting to get exasperated. "Then what is it Paul? Spit it out!"

He stopped in front of her, and kneeled. They were eye level, and she saw his anguish. "Bella, you call me wolf-boy because I descend from wolves. Well, it's true and, hmm, I actually turn into a wolf. A bunch of us do. It happens because ... because vampires are in the area. So some gene, or something, clicks in, and we transform. It's not a choice… we are basically chosen because our ancestors were ones too. There's no way out of it either."

Bella gulped. _Werewolf_? She gave up a vampire, and now she was dating a werewolf. She thought she was out of the mystical world, and now she found herself into it even more. "So you are a werewolf... and you were scared that I would what? Break up with you? Was the comment before referring to this?"

He nodded, he seemed so vulnerable. The poor guy was a mass of nerves and fear.

She smiled softly, and took his face in her hands. "Paul Meraz, I love you. I don't care if you turn into a werewolf. I want to be with you no matter what. Do you believe me?"

He seemed speechless. He nodded, but didn't say anything else.

She sighed, and then added, "The vampires you are referring to are the Cullen's; and so you know that I was dating a vampire. Is that a problem for you?"

Paul took a deep breath and said, "I would be lying if I told you that it didn't bother me, but I love you too Bella. The past must be put behind us. If you agree."

She smiled at him softly. "You are my present and my future Paul."

He seemed hesitant, but then said, "There's something else I need to tell you." He passed a hand through his short hair. "Wolves have a way of finding their mates. It's called imprinting. When a wolf looks into the eyes of his soul-mate, he imprints. Basically, it's not gravity that keeps him grounded to the world, but his imprint. It's kind of love at first sight but stronger. It's an irrevocable bond."

She was shocked. She remembered the first day in his room, when he had said something about imprinting. So now that she wanted to be with him, she finds out that he's eventually going to meet someone else and leave her. She felt sorrowful. "If you knew that you were going to imprint, why did you have to fool me into believing that we were in this for life?"

Paul looked at her shocked. "Kitty, I ... I thought it was clear that I imprinted on you."

She didn't know how to respond. He told her that she was his soul-mate by some sort of mystical bond. _Would she ever find normalcy in her life?_ "Me?"

He smiled warmly, and took her hands. "When I first saw you I imprinted. I must tell you that I didn't know why fate picked you for me, but when I got to know you better, I actually understood. You are strong Bella, you are a fighter, and you never give up if you believe in something. Your capacity for love and compassion is immense. You're a stubborn kitten and sometimes you speak too much, but overall I think you are perfect for me. We balance each other quite nicely."

Bella mulled over his words. She knew deep down that he was right. Since they met, she had felt this strong connection to him. He was white to her black. "I think that you are too rude and annoying, but you have a way of reassuring me and making me feel cherished that's astounding. I wouldn't have ever imagined my life with someone like you, but I'm glad that fate pushed you in my life and in my heart. I really love you."

He took her in his arms. "I love you too Bella. So much! I swear that you will never have to regret choosing this life with me."


	16. Chapter 16

AN: thanks to all the reviewers; and thanks a lot to my two betas Jazzys-Confederate1861 and mauralee88.

16. Paul

Sunday evening Paul phased and met up with Jared and Sam.

_So what's up?_ He asked

_Nothing, it seems that everything is quiet now. I think we got rid of the leeches for good,_ said Sam

_How's Jake? Bella'll be worried if she doesn't hear from him soon_, said Paul

_How cute to worry for your girl_, snorted Jared

_Shut up Jay! I remember you being even more whipped when you started dating Kim_, snarled Paul

_Stop it you two,_ said Sam. _Jake is taking this whole thing a bit hard, but he is trying to adjust. He is scared that Bella won't want him anymore when she finds out that he turns into a wolf_.

Paul felt fear. _Hmmm he has got much to lose too_.

Jared tried to reassure him. _Look big P, from what I saw today, the girl likes you very much. I think you and Jake will be fine._

Paul sighed. _Let's hope you are right. I'm planning to tell her next Friday, after the party._

Sam nodded. _Well, if you need help or anything..._

_Thanks bro, I better get going, I've to do some homework before turning in for the night._

…….

The following two days passed slowly for Paul. He thought that he was going crazy. When Wednesday came, he was so high-strung that he had to run for two hours before getting his car and heading to Bella's school.

He leaned on his car, trying not to notice the looks of curiosity he was eliciting. He saw his kitten rushing out of school, and before he could react she jumped in his arms. He couldn't stop himself from lowering his lips to hers and capturing her mouth in a burning kiss. He wanted to keep her in his arms forever, but eventually the need to breath overcame his desire.

He teased her by saying, "Hi kitty! I take it that you missed me."

She laughed, and his heart warmed. "From the kiss I received, I wasn't the only one missing the other."

He laughed with her. "You have no idea of how much I missed you, but I can show you." He would have exploded if he hadn't gotten to see her today.

Her blush was lovely while she took a step back. "Stay there wolf-boy. This is not the right place."

He burst out laughing. Maybe the girl really was naive and clueless. "You should have thought about it before you jumped me." The whole school had looked at them together. They were quite the pair.

She looked mortified."Hmmm... I guess we should go."

He couldn't let her feel ashamed; there was nothing bad in showing affection. He wondered if this was another thing that Cullen was responsible for. Damn leech! He took her chin with his hand, and met her eyes. "There is nothing to be ashamed of, kitty. We're together, and we can show our affection for each other. I, for sure, don't mind."

She smiled at him, and confidently said, "I don't mind either."

She entered his car with a huge smile on her face. He liked that he could calm and reassure her. "So kitty, how is everything going?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "Better now that I'm with you. But Jake is still sick, and I miss him quite a bit. Billy said that he'll be better soon. I can't wait to see him again."

Paul felt the fear come back; she didn't have any idea of how different her best friend would be. He tried to reassure her. "I'm sure you'll see him soon."

She eyed him speculatively. "Do you know something that I don't?"

His kitty was too smart, and he couldn't even lie. "Sorry kitty but it's res' business. I can't say anything."

He saw her frowning. He shouldn't have mentioned the res. But when he was with her, his brain couldn't really function. "Can't you tell me anything? I mean I'm your girlfriend, and I know how to keep secrets."

Well keeping the Cullen's secrets was for sure a way to be trusted.

He murmured. "That's for sure. Hmmm I'm sorry kitty. I'll explain to you just not now. Can we focus on us? "He wished he could tell her.

He saw her demeanor change. "Why the 'that's for sure' comment?" Fuck!

How was he going to get out of this predicament? He shrugged his shoulders, and tensely said, "Really baby, can we move on with the argument?"

Wrong again, she seemed pissed. "What is it today? Must you be an ass about everything I say?"

If she made him any angrier, he would phase. He had to stop the car and calm down. The only way to do that was to take a walk. He exited the car. He heard her following him after a moment.

He didn't know what to do. What could he tell her? He sat on a log, and put his head in his hands.

She arrived a moment later, and she sat near him. With her soft voice she asked, "What is it Paul? You know that whatever it is we can talk about it."

He had to tell her, he couldn't wait a moment longer. The more he dragged the situation out the worse it would be later on. He mumbled, " There's something I have to tell you and I don't... don't know how to do it."

She took a deep breath. "Paul, you are scaring me. I ... do you want to break up with me?"

He looked up shocked. "God no! It's just ...that maybe you will want out once I tell you..." Oh, Bella... He hoped he wasn't going to lose her.

She looked at him seriously. "Tell me what? There's nothing you can say that will make me change my mind about us... unless... did you cheat on me?"

Paul stood up, and started to pace in front of her. Cheating on her? "Don't be silly, Bella! I could never do that to you."

She was starting to get exasperated. "Then what is it Paul? Spit it out!"

He stopped in front of her, and kneeled. They were eye level, and he felt torn. Her trusting brown eyes were almost too much to look at. "Bella, you call me wolf-boy because I descend from wolves. Well, it's true and, hmm, I actually turn into a wolf. A bunch of us do. It happens because ... because vampires are in the area. So some gene, or something, clicks in, and we transform. It's not a choice… we are basically chosen because our ancestors were ones too. There's no way out of it either."

There it was out!

He saw her gulping while her mind tried to work around what he revealed to her. She seemed almost unfazed when she said, "So you are a werewolf... and you were scared that I would what? Break up with you? Was the comment before referring to this?"

He nodded, he felt weak and scared. She could destroy him so easily. He didn't expect her next words. "Paul Meraz, I love you. I don't care if you turn into a werewolf. I want to be with you no matter what. Do you believe me?"

His heart exploded of happiness; he could only nod at her.

She sighed then and added, "The vampires you are referring to are the Cullen's; and so you know that I was dating a vampire. Is that a problem for you?"

Paul took a deep breath. Damn Cullen! "I would be lying if I told you that it didn't bother me. But I love you too Bella. The past must be put behind us. If you agree."

She smiled at him softly. "You are my present and my future Paul."

Oh God, he loved her so much! Now he had to go on with the second part of his secret. It was better to put all out in the open. "There's something else I need to tell you." He raked a hand through his short hair. "Wolves have a way of finding their mates. It's called imprinting. When a wolf looks into the eyes of his soul-mate, he imprints. Basically, it's not gravity that keeps him grounded to the world, but his imprint. It's kind of love at first sight but stronger. It's an irrevocable bond."

She seemed shocked and sad. Why was she sad? Didn't she say that she loved him? "If you knew that you were going to imprint, why did you have to fool me into believing that we were in this for life?"

What? Was she really this naive?"Kitty, I ... I thought it was clear that I imprinted on you."

He saw her surprise "Me?" She seemed unsure of how to respond.

He smiled warmly, and took her hands. "When I first saw you I imprinted. I must tell you that I didn't know why fate picked you for me, got to know you better, I actually understood. You are strong Bella, you are a fighter, and you never give up if you believe in something. Your capacity for love and compassion is immense. You are a stubborn kitten and sometimes you speak too much, but overall I think you are perfect for me. We balance each other quite nicely."

He watched her thinking about his words, and then she said, "I think that you are too rude and annoying, but you have a way of reassuring me and making me feel cherished that is astounding. I wouldn't have ever imagined my life with someone like you, but I'm glad that fate pushed you in my life and in my heart. I really love you."

A huge weight lifted from his heart. From now on, he vowed to himself, no more secrets. She loved him and she accepted the imprint. He felt so lucky. He took her in his arms. "I love you too Bella. So much! I swear that you will never regret choosing this life with me."


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Thanks to mauralee88 for betaing this chapter for me and making it much better.

17. Bella

Paul offered her his hand and she took it gladly. She couldn't believe that he was a werewolf, but a few things should have alerted to his different life. He was hot to the touch, and he had a perfect sculpted body, she had always seen a grace and strength that was out of the ordinary. She had been so thrown by her physical attraction that she had failed to notice so many things.

Bella smiled at him, "I'm glad that there aren't any more secrets between us." When she saw him stiffen, she dreaded to have to ask. "Are there?"

Paul looked at her, and his smile seemed a bit subdued. "Actually, there is one more thing that I think you should know."

She hoped it wasn't anything big. She'd had enough surprises to last her an entire lifetime. "Do I want to know it?"

He laughed. "Well, I think you would. It's about Jake... he is a werewolf too. His transformation started last Sunday."

And then everything clicked. Jake's sickness, his growing strength, the warm touch. "Res' business hmmm?"

He passed a hand through his hair. "I thought that you should know, but he's kind of scared that you won't accept him anymore."

She was shocked. How could Jake think that? She loved him, he was family. "You have to take me to him."

"Ahhh, no way, he is still unstable. He could hurt you," said Paul.

"Paul, whether you take me or not, I'll see Jake. So wouldn't it be better if you were with me? You can protect me, but I'm sure Jake could never hurt me." said Bella resolutely.

She would never give up on her best friend. They were a team, and she would support him now, while he was hurting, as he had supported her during her time of pain. "How did he take it? Beside the fear of my defection?"

Paul shrugged his shoulders. "He's going to be Chief of the tribe someday, so he's accepted that it's his duty to protect his people. But from what they tell me, he's not very happy that it includes changing in to a giant wolf."

She thought about his words. "If you are a werewolf too, don't you interact with him?"

He looked a bit embarrassed. "Well you see beside all of us turning into wolves, we share a pack-mind. When we are in animal form we can read each other thoughts. So Sam, our Alpha, thought that it was better if Jake and I... that we don't meet in wolf form for now."

She was surprised. They shared thoughts, why would Jake and Paul..."Oh, uh... ahhhhh. It's about me, isn't it?"

Paul turned to look at her. "You are far too smart kitty. I should ask Mother Nature to give me a dumb imprintee."

Bella felt her heart warming at his compliment, and she laughed. "You aren't funny mister. You would be bored with a dumb girlfriend. Now, why would Jake not want to read your thoughts?"

He smirked. "You tell me kitty. Can you imagine what I think about almost constantly?"

She saw his eyes darken, and she bit her lip. "I can see your point."

His smirk widened. "You do? Care to help me think about it a bit less?"

She felt the blush spread, and her heartbeat speed up. "I... oh Paul! You are the most...! I should ask Mother Nature for someone a bit less perverted."

Paul laughed and took her in his arms. "I think you got exactly what you deserved, kitty. Don't think that I don't know about you wanting me as much as I want you."

She blushed further, and she burrowed her head in his chest. "And how would you know that?"

He whispered in her ear, "Besides having super-hearing, speed and stamina, we have a stronger sense of smell."

Bella felt mortified. Could he smell her arousal? "I so hate you right now." She said.

He tightened his grip on her. "Kitty, believe me when I tell you that I'm happy about your responses to me. And just because you can't smell or see evidences of how much I want you, it doesn't mean that I don't. But maybe there is a way for you to know."

He then pulled her closer to him, and she felt him, hard on her stomach.

She closed her eyes. Her senses were in overdrive, she wanted him so much and now she had the proof that he wanted her too. She boldly put her hand on his chest and caressed him. She felt his intake of breath, and she smiled. "I like that I have this effect on you too."

Paul growled. "If you want to see Jake, it's better that we move. My restraint takes me just this far. Come on kitty, we'll have another time and place to explore each others bodies."

Bella sighed, a bit frustrated. She knew that Paul wasn't rejecting her the way Edward did, but at that moment she wished he wasn't that gentlemanly either. She felt his breath close to her ear. "Kitty, believe me, I want you, but your first time shouldn't be in the woods. You deserve better than this. Believe me, the next time I get you alone, indoors, I won't resist.

She shivered, anticipating a time when they weren't going to be interrupted. "I'll hold you to that wolf-boy."

He chuckled. "Can't wait kitty. Can't wait..." He took her hand, and they walked to the car.

...

The drive to the Black's house was silent.

She spoke. "Has Jake... imprinted?"

Paul seemed tense. "No yet. Why?"

She smiled. "I hope he will soon; I want him to be as happy as we are."

He smiled at her. "That's really nice to say. Actually, we don't know much about imprinting, we thought it was rare but as of now me, Sam and Jared have all imprinted. There is a high chance that Jake will too. Let's hope he will."

They reached Jake's house, and Bella got out of the car. Suddenly the door opened and a bigger, stronger version of her Jake came out. She took a big breath, he was huge. The smile and the warmth that usually shined on his face were absent.

Jake came down the stairs and hissed at Paul. "What is she doing here?"

Bella was taken aback. "Jake! Really you big ... oaf! Did you really think that I would forsake you once I knew you were a werewolf?"

She heard his intake of breath, she saw him turning away. "I'm not good to be around; you should leave."

She felt tears in her eyes; her dear sweet Jake looked broken. She slowly approached him. Paul was watching her attentively, and she knew that while he was ready to protect her, it wouldn't be necessary.

She reached Jake, and hugged him from behind. She placed her head on his back and whispered. "Jake, I love you. I might have never said it to you, but I do. You never gave up on me, even when I almost gave up on myself. You must know that I could never leave you. You are a werewolf, so what? There are worse things in life than turning into a giant wolf. You could have been a klutz like me, I tell you, I would rather be a furry wolf." She tried to lighten the atmosphere but it seemed that nothing was working.

She felt him shake. Was he crying? She slowly moved to his front. Huge tears were streaming down his face. "I am a monster... my ... my transformation came so easily... I... I'm even less human than the others..."

Bella felt the pain like it was her own. "No Jake. You are not a monster. You are a protector. You look after your people and make sure that they aren't hurt. I'm sorry that you had to transform because of the... Cullen's, but you should be proud of your heritage. You are Jacob Ephraim Black descendant from a long line of warriors and Chiefs. There is nothing wrong with you; you are just more powerful... Jake look at me." she saw him looking in her eyes. "I'm here to stay, I fully accept you, all of you. Do you trust me?"

He nodded, so she went on. "Then there is nothing else to discuss. We are best friend and we'll always be. I'm never going to give up on you. And you know what will happen when you feel down? You'll come to me, and I'll remind you how awesome you are, and how much special you are. Every single time."

Jake finally smiled and he hugged her. "Bells I swear you are the best. I love you very much too."

She heard a throat clearing, and she blushed. She stepped back from Jake's embrace and she sheepishly looked at Paul. "I love you too, you known that?"

Paul opened his arms, and she ran into them. "I know kitty. Sorry but my wolf doesn't share well."

She heard Jake's laugh. "Well your wolf will have to get used to sharing her. I'm her best friend, and I claim a bit of Bells for myself."

Bella felt Paul growling and she softly said, "The more you're nice to Jake, the more I will be nice to you." And she rubbed his back.

She heard him sigh; she liked the power she had over him. It was as strong as his over her.

"Fine, little J, you will have your Bella-time, but put a paw out of line and I'll see to it." snapped Paul.

Jake laughed more. "Man! She has you whipped; I wish some of the guys you beat up could see you now."

Bella turned to look at Jake. "Don't push it Jake!"

He looked down. "Sorry Bells."

Paul laughed too. "I guess I'm not the only one whipped. Just you wait until you imprint, you will have both your girl and my girl over your head. I can't wait!"

They all burst out laughing and Bella thought that life couldn't be any happier.

* * *

AN: did I tell you that Edward will be paying Bella a visit soon? Ops, I shouldn't have said that...


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:** thanks for the reviews and thanks to mauralee88 for betaing this chapter. I apologize about the delay in updating, but I went away for a wedding.

**18. Paul**

As usual, the need to touch her, and be reassured gripped Paul. He offered Bella his hand. She took it like it was the most natural thing in the world, and he thanked whoever made him imprint on her.

When she smiled and said, "I'm glad that there aren't any more secrets between us." He stiffened and she grimaced. "Are there?"

He sighed, should he tell her everything? Well, she missed the mutt very much, so why not making her happier? Would she accept Jake's change the way she accepted his? "Actually, there is one more thing that I think you should know."

She paled slightly. "Do I want to know it?"

He laughed. "Well, I think you would. It's about Jake... he is a werewolf too. His transformation started last Sunday."

He saw her figuring out the physical changes in Jake. "Res' business hmmm?"

He passed a hand through his hair. . "I thought that you should know, but he's kind of scared that you won't accept him anymore." Well, he was doing his best to help out a brother, he didn't like that Jake and Bella were close, but he wanted his girl happy, and she loved Jake like a brother.

He saw her shocked expression. "You have to take me to him." she ordered.

"Ahhh, no way, he is still unstable. He could hurt you." he answered, darn, the girl was stubborn!

"Paul, whether you take me or not, I'll see Jake. So wouldn't it be better if you were with me? You can protect me, but I'm sure Jake could never hurt me." Bella said resolutely. Of course, he should have guessed her reaction. He and his big mouth! "How did he take it? Beside the fear of my defection?" she quietly asked.

Paul shrugged his shoulders. "From what they tell me, he isn't much happy about it. He accepted that it's his duty to protect his people. He will be Chief of our tribe later on." Jake had it harder than any of the others, plus he was so young! He felt sorry for the kid. "He's going to be Chief of the tribe someday, so he's accepted that it's his duty to protect his people. But from what they tell me, he's not very happy that it includes changing in to a giant wolf."

She seemed thoughtful when she said, "If you are a werewolf too, don't you interact with him?"

Paul didn't want to give anything away, but damn! He couldn't lie to his imprint. "Well you see… beside all of us turning into wolves, we share a pack-mind. When we are in animal form we can read each other thoughts. So Sam, our Alpha, thought that it was better if Jake and I... that we don't meet in wolf form for now."

Three, two, one... "Oh, uh... ahhhhh. It's about me, isn't it?" she said.

Paul turned to look at her. "You are far too smart kitty. I should ask Mother Nature to give me a dumb imprintee."

He saw her laughing happily."You aren't funny mister. You would be bored with a dumb girlfriend. Now, why would Jake not want to read your thoughts?"

Well, now was the tricky part. He put up his best smirk and suggestively said, "You tell me kitty. Can you imagine what I think about almost constantly?"

She bit her lip, and then blushed a bit more. "I can see you point."

Could she really? He decided to push it a bit more. "You do? Care to help me think about it a bit less?"

Her telltale blush appeared, and he heard her heart beating more quickly. "I... oh Paul! You are the most...! I should ask Mother Nature for someone a bit less perverted."

Paul laughed, and couldn't resist it. He took her in his arms. "I think you got exactly what you deserved, kitty. Don't think that I don't know about you wanting me as much as I want you."

Her blush deepened, and she burrowed her head in his chest. "And how would you know that?"

He whispered in her ear, "Beside having super-hearing, speed and stamina, we have a stronger sense of smell." Poor kitty, she didn't stand any chance against him.

He saw her shyness coming out. "I so hate you right now." She said.

He tightened his grip. She should never be ashamed of her feelings. "Kitty, believe me when I tell you that I'm happy about your responses to me. And just because you can't smell or see evidences of how much I want it doesn't mean that I don't. But maybe there is a way for you to know."

He then pulled her closer to him, and he let her feel his arousal.

He saw her dazed expression, and he fought as his wolf threatened to come out again. When she put her hand on his chest and caressed him, he felt himself slipping. "I like that I have this effect on you too."

Paul chanted, _can't take her now, can't take her now._ "If you want to see Jake it's better that we move. My restraint takes me just this far. Come on kitty, we'll have another time and place to explore each other bodies."

He saw her frustration, and he sympathized. He couldn't wait to make her his. "Kitty, believe me, I want you, but your first time shouldn't be in the woods. You deserve better than this. Believe me, the next time I get you alone, indoors, I won't resist."

Her shiver turned him on more. "I'll hold you to that wolf-boy." He shook his head. _Must not take her here, must not take her here._ He took a deep breath and chuckled. "Can't wait kitty. Can't wait..."

He took her hand, and they walked to the car

...

The drive to the Black's house was silent.

She spoke first, "Has Jake... imprinted?"

Paul tensed, could she feel something more for Jake? He warily asked, "No yet. Why?"

She smiled."I hope he will soon. I want him to be as happy as we are."

He relaxed again, dear sweet kitty. "That's really nice to say. Actually we don't know much about imprinting, we thought it was rare but as of now me, Sam and have all imprinted. There is a high chance that Jake will too. Let's hope he will."

They reached Jake's house, and they got out from the car.

Suddenly the door opened, and Jake came out.

Paul saw her shock at how much Jacob had changed. Obviously, the ancestors were giving him more power and strength in forethought of his Alpha position.

Jake came down the stairs and hissed at Paul. "What is she doing here?" It figures that he had to behave like an ass.

He saw her sadness, and he almost took a step to kick Jake's ass. But then she spoke and he stopped. "Jake! Really you big ... oaf! Did you really think that I would forsake you once I knew you were a werewolf?"

Paul saw him take in a breath, and then he turned away. "I'm not good to be around. You should leave." Welcome at the self-loathing club brother.

He saw his kitty with tears in her eyes. He hated that Jake could make her cry. He saw that she spared a look at him before approaching Jake. When she hugged him, he closed his eyes for a moment. He needed to keep calm; Jake was a brother to her nothing else. She loved him like a brother, maybe if he repeated it in his mind a hundred times he would calm down.

Then he heard her say, "Jake, I love you. I might have never said it to you, but I do. You never gave up on me, even when I almost gave up on myself. You must know that I could never leave you. You are a werewolf, so what? There are worse things in life than turning into a giant wolf. You could have been a klutz like me, I tell you, I would rather be a furry wolf." she tried to lighten his mood, but Jake was too deep into his depression to really listen to her.

He wanted to say something, but then he saw Jake shaking; a shaking that was different from when they phased. What the hell! Was he crying? Paul wanted to leave, he felt embarrassed to witness Jake's weakness. Then Jake said, "I am a monster... my ... my transformation came so easily... I... I'm even less human than the others..." Paul hung his head. He had gone through that pain the year before, luckily Sam and Jared helped him. And Jake would have Bella.

She whispered. "No Jake. You aren't a monster. You are a protector. You look after your people and make sure that they aren't hurt. I'm sorry that you had to transform because of the... Cullen but you should be proud of your heritage. You are Jacob Ephraim Black descendant from a long line of warriors and Chiefs. There is nothing wrong with you; you are just more powerful... Jake look at me." Paul saw that she was getting to him. "I'm here to stay, I fully accept you, all of you. Do you trust me?"

Paul felt her words wash through him, and take away the remains of his own anguish. His kitty was special. She went on, saying, "Then there is nothing else to discuss. We are best friend and we will always be. I'm never going to give up on you. And you know what will happen when you feel down? You will come to me and I'll remind you how awesome you are and how much special you are. Every single time."

Jake finally smiled and he hugged her. "Bells I swear you are the best. I love you very much too." He didn't like Jake holding his kitty. He cleared his throat, and saw her blush. After a moment she stepped back from Jake's embrace and she sheepishly looked at Paul. "I love you too, you known that?"

He opened his arms, and she run into them. "I know kitty. Sorry but my wolf doesn't share well."

He heard Jake's laugh, and looked up to glare at him. "Well your wolf will have to get used to sharing her. I'm her best friend, and I claim a bit of Bells for myself." said smart-ass wolfie.

Paul growled, and Bella softly said, "The more you're nice to Jake, the more I'll be nice to you."

She rubbed his back and he sighed; she could really turn him into mush. So he spat. "Fine, little J, you will have your Bella-time, but put a paw out of line and I'll see to it."

Jake laughed more. "Man! She has you whipped; I wish some of the guys you beat up could see you know."

Bella turned to look at Jake. "Don't push it Jake!"

He looked down. "Sorry Bells."

Paul laughed too. Take that! His kitty had claws. "I guess I'm not the only one whipped. Just you wait until you imprint, you will have both your girl and my girl over your head. I can't wait!"

They all burst out laughing, and he was happy that finally his kitty had her Jake back. Hopefully, from now on, there weren't going to be anymore bumps in the road.

* * *

**AN:** Next chapter we'll meet Edward… To everyone who will review I'll send a sneak peak ;)


	19. Chapter 19

AN: as usual my thanks to all of you who are reading and reviewing my story, a special thanks to my beta mauralee88.

AN2: I have to thank i . love twilight 2 for letting me use the phrase "spontaneous ability to turn into a canine" I thought it was fantastic!

AN3: For this chapter I made an experiment, you 'll find both POVs. I won't be able to do it from now on only because Paul and Bella will have some separate moments in the following chapters. I hope you'll enjoy the different approach.

19. Bella/Paul

Bella was finally happy. Her best friend and her boyfriend were actually making an effort to get along, and she knew that eventually they were going to be good friends too.

Paul observed the way Bella and Jake talked to and looked at each other, and he could see the strong bond they had built through their days spent together. He felt that they genuinely cared for each other, so he decided to let them reconnect.

"Seeing as you missed Jake very much, if you want you can hang out with him today."

Bella was surprised for his kindness. "Really? You wouldn't mind?"

Paul knew he had done the right thing in offering them some time together. He didn't like it much, but did he have any other choice than to try and make her happy? "Well, I guess I get to keep you for life, a few hours with Jake won't really be the end of the world."

She laughed, "Let's make a deal then. You let me spend today with Jake, and Sunday I'm all yours."

Her laugh really was a balm for him. He couldn't believe his ears and the wolf howled in joy. A whole day with her, alone with her. He smirked. "I think I can live with that. A whole day of me and you together...ahhhh the possibilities."

She saw him thinking carefully, and when she saw his smirk and heard his reply she blushed.

Jake growled. "Watch it Paul! I'm going to see it in your mind eventually, and you don't want troubles." Then he grinned. "You know, as a best friend I get to be all protective of her."

So, Jake was taking well to the best friend role. Paul heard Bella laugh but reply seriously, "No you don't! Leave Paul be. He was so nice to let us spend the afternoon together, now thank him." He and the wolf were agreeing that the kitty was really good at putting Jake in his place. A smirk appeared on his face, and he raised an eyebrow to let Jake know that he was waiting.

Jake whined. "Ahhhh Bells! Do I really have to?"

She scowled. "Jake? Now!"

Jake sighed. "Thank you Paul." She raised an eyebrow too. "Hmmm, I promise I won't interrupt your Sunday together. There! Are you happy? You ... witch!"

His kitty laughed, and he joined her. "Really little J, 'witch'?"

Jake started laughing too. "I'm sorry, couldn't think anything awful to say to my Bells."

Paul grumbled. "She is my Bells, by the way."

Bella got serious. "Actually Paul, technically Jake is right. I'm his Bells."

He felt his heart plummet, until she added with a grin. "I thought I was your kitty." And then she ran behind Jake.

Paul growled playfully. "Now you have done it! You have unleashed the big bad wolf."

She laughed harder, and she moved with Jake when Paul tried to snatch her. Jake was laughing too, and every time Paul almost got to her arm, Jake would move and stop him. Jake was a good guard dog, and Paul wasn't sure if he could ever catch her.

Paul was growling, while Jake and Bella were laughing.

They all stopped when they heard, "What the hell is going on here?"

They turned to see a serious Sam. "Paul, Jake, are you mad? You could hurt her!"

Poor Sam, he was still so traumatized with Emily's accident that he didn't feel comfortable with them playing with the girls. Paul said, "Calm down boss, we were just playing around."

Sam's voice rose. "Playing? Don't you know how dangerous that can be?"

Paul wanted to say something, but Bella, seeing how upset Sam was spoke first. "Sam, really we were just having fun. I know about your condition... We were being very careful."

Sam eyed her, "Our condition? And what would that be?"

She smiled timidly. "I would say, a spontaneous ability to turn into a canine."

Leave it to his kitten to lighten up a serious situation.

Paul and Jake started laughing, and after a moment Sam joined in too. "I must admit that 'spontaneous ability to turn into a canine' is a first. I hope you won't be more creative than that Bella."

She laughed and added, "I could say you have a howling problem too."

All of them burst out laughing, and then Paul smirked and whispered. "I won't be the only one howling soon." She was too easy to taunt.

Jake slapped him. "EWWW Paul! I so don't want to hear your warped sense of humor."

Paul replied seriously. "Who says that I was joking?"

Bella hoped that the ground would swallow her. "I have never been so embarrassed in my life!"

He liked his kitty's blush.

Jake smirked. "More than when you fell in the river?"

Paul added, "More than when you fell in my arms in my room?"

Bella blushed more and then shouted, "Ok! You win; I don't want you two together ever again. Ganging up on poor me." And then she faked a pout.

He had to hand it to her; she was really playing the damsel in distress well.

Sam cooed sweetly. "Oh, poor Bella. Come here I'll protect you from these two."

She went in Sam's arms, and then turning she smirked. "Thanks Sam, they are really bad."

Paul growled at their proximity, he was the only one allowed to console her, but then he saw his kitty's smirk. He and Jake grumbled. He had created a manipulative little kitten.

Bella couldn't resist any more and laughed.

They were shaken out of their banter by Jared. "Guys, there is a problem at the border. Oh! Errrr, hi Bella."

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "You can talk in front of her, she knows."

Jared looked at her a bit surprised, but then went on. "It seems that one or two Cullen's are back."

Bella heard Jared's words, and then felt her world go black.

The guys were all serious. Sam said, "We need to go and see what they want. Paul, you stay with Bella. Don't let her out of your sight."

Paul nodded, and then waited for Bella to wake. When she opened her eyes, he whispered. "Baby, how do you feel?"

Bella thought about what happened, and she remembered that two Cullen's were back. She looked around, but she didn't see Sam, Jake and Jared. "Where did they go?" she asked in a panicked voice. "They won't hurt them, will they?"

Paul had to look at her. Was she serious? She worried for the leeches? He felt tension come out in waves from him. "Bella, they are leeches, but if they stay on their side of the treaty line nothing will happen to them. Why do you care though? They left you behind." He saw her pained expression. She still cared for them even though they tossed her away like garbage.

Bella felt the pain in her heart, not as bad as it was previously, but it hurt none the less. "Paul, you have to understand that... in a way they were my family. They left me, but I never stopped caring for them."

Paul helped her up, and then walked away from her. He didn't know if he was strong enough not to phase, but he had to know. "Do you still care for ... him?" Could she really still love Cullen after all he had done? And what about Paul? Didn't she say that she wanted to stay with him?

Bella saw the pain in Paul's eyes, and heard the sadness in his voice. She took a deep breath. "I hope that he is well and happy. If you are asking me if I love him, the answer is yes. I love him, but I'm not in love with him anymore. It's you Paul; it's you that I'm in love with. You are who I want and nobody, not even Edward, will take me away from you."

He knew he couldn't show his weakness. He couldn't be hurt more than he already was."Really?" He saw her walking to him, not scared and definitely trying to reassure him. "Really Paul. We belong together. I'm yours."

Bella knew that Paul's way of dealing with problems was to close up. She walked up to him, and she put her head on his chest. She heard him sigh, and then he enveloped her in his arms.

He sighed; she always managed to calm him. He really wanted to believe her, but he was scared that Cullen was still in her heart. "Bella, I... I love you so very much! I'm sorry if I overreacted."

She smiled. "It's okay Paul, I just ask you to trust me. I'm in this relationship as much as you are. You'll have to come to term with the fact that I'm here to stay. No getting away from your kitty."

He really was whipped. He leaned down, and he kissed her head. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Bella felt that she needed to know why the Cullen's had returned. "Paul, can you take me to the border? I need to know..."

He didn't know what to say; but the fear of losing her prevailed. "Bella, I want you to be safe. I can't."

She looked at him seriously. "Then take me home. If a Cullen is here, she or he will find a way to my house."

He felt himself tighten his hold on her. He couldn't lose her, not now that he knew that he wanted her. "Bella, please. I can't risk losing you."

Bella struggled to get free, and she was almost disappointed when he let her go. "Paul, they won't hurt me. I'm sure."

He had let her go reluctantly, if she didn't want to be in his arms he would never force her. He looked down. She was too trusting, but he knew the imprint wouldn't let him disappoint her. He hated himself when he said, "Ok, I'll take you there. If there isn't anything that I can do to stop you, then I'll be there with you." He saw her biting her lip. He felt nothing; it was a testament of how upset he was. He knew the imprint was strong, and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Thank you Paul. I know how much it costs you."

At her words, he lost it. He turned his back to her, and snarled. "No, you don't. I hate those filthy bloodsuckers! The thought of you near them makes me sick. I have never lied to you Bella, I'm not a nice person, and this is part of whom I am. I hate that you were close to them, and I can't accept that you still care!" Fuck the imprinting and fuck Bella Swan!

Bella took a step to him, and then stopped. "Paul... I..."

She seemed disappointed, his eyes narrowed, and he felt his anger surge. She didn't have any right to make him feel guilty. "You know what? I don't think I can take you to them after all. Imprint or not, I can't accept that you still have some affection for those corpses." When he saw her flinch he added, "You told me to trust you, and that you love me. Prove it to me. Don't try to contact them."

Bella was frozen. Paul had never been so serious, angry, and sure. "Paul, I don't understand. I love you; I just want to ... see who's here."

Paul saw the shock and the pain he caused her. But she had to understand, it was either vampires or werewolves. He seemed to settle and agree with his wolf. "It's them or me, Bella. I won't ask again."

She took a deep breath. What could she do? She looked down and admitted defeat. "I choose you."

What? Did he really hear her right? She didn't even hesitate. "Bella, are you sure?"

Suddenly anger rose in her heart. "No I'm not sure! I love you Paul, and I hoped that my feelings for you were enough, but it seems that your hatred for vampires overrules anything and anyone. I choose you and that's it. But I'll never forgive you for this! I hope that along the way you'll never regret this choice you made me make."

He saw that her demeanor had changed, he was almost scared at the way she had snarled her answer. All the guilt rushed in his heart, and he knew he had made a mistake. She had told him that she loved him, but he had thrown her love away for his blindness and anger. He kneeled in front of her. "Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disrespect you. It's just that it's so hard. I'm not used to being in a relationship and I don't know how to respond to certain situations. I... should have never asked you to choose and I'll take you to them, I'm sorry."

She sighed. "I don't want to go now. Please can you take me home?"

He had hurt his imprint. He was no better than Cullen. "No really Bella, I know I screwed up big time, please give me another chance."

She eyed him seriously. "You'll have all the chances in this world Paul. I know that you hate vampires, it's in your nature, but you have to see it from my side. I need to know, I need to have closure. I didn't tell you that I was going to be with them or anything. You didn't wait to find out what I wanted from them. You took it for granted that I wanted them back in my life. But I don't. I have you, and now the pack. You are my family... but you didn't wait, you jumped to conclusions and now I'm angry with you. That will happen sometimes. I'm asking for a bit of time by myself. I'll call you tomorrow. I promise you."

Paul asked himself how he could have been so careless. He needed to make the situation right, but he was scared to make it worse. "I'll take you home."

The ride to her house was silent. He felt sorrow and hurt coming from her. And he felt the same. He knew he had to apologize, more, beg her, whatever it took, to make her forgiver him. But his pride was in the way. After all he already apologized; he offered to take her to the leeches... Maybe not in the right way though. She was sensitive and kind, she had to forgive him eventually. Didn't she?

Bella felt awful. While Paul was driving silently towards her house she realized that maybe they were both wrong. She definitely should have been more careful in her way of expressing her affection for the Cullen's, it was obvious that he would feel someinsecurity. Even thought they cared for each other, she and Paul only met a week ago. It seemed like more, but in reality, they still didn't know much about each other. The imprinting had rushed them, maybe they needed to take more time to know each other. She wondered what he was thinking.

When they arrived home, he opened the door of his car for her, and then walked her to the door.

She sighed again. "Paul, I'm sorry. I love you and I can't stand to let you go away like this. Can you forgive me?"

When Bella spoke, Paul felt his heart miss a beat. He was ashamed of himself. Because of his anger, he had almost lost her, and she was the one apologizing. "Only if you forgive me." he whispered, feeling so unworthy of her.

His sorrow was so intense that Bella thought she could drown. She felt tears course down her face. "Of course wolf-boy. I can't be without you."

He saw her tears, and his heart almost cracked. Fuck his temper! He swiftly took her in his arms, and after a moment he kissed her. Hepouredall his love, his shame, and his desire for her into the kiss. She responded in kind. He couldn't believe her when she said, "Take me to my room."

The kiss brought up all the pent up emotions, and she had responded heatedly to him. Bella was lost in Paul's warm embrace and wanted nothing but be with him.

Paul looked at her searchingly. He never wanted to push her to do anything she was not ready for. "Are you sure kitty?"

Bella smiled softly and nodded. She didn't think she had words at the moment.

He smiled back reassuringly. He knew that he wasn't going to sleep with her, but they could take things a bit further. She was not in the right mind for more, but a make-out session could help him too.

He started to open the door, still holding her in his arms. She was lost in his warmth and in her desire.

They were both startled when they heard a cool sweet voice say, "What exactly are you thinking of doing mutt?"

The stench of a leech assaulted his nose. He had been so focused on Bella that he hadn't heard anyone coming. Who the fuck was it?

Bella looked behind Paul and paled. "Edward?"

He was shocked because Bella had whispered the one name he never wanted to hear.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: thanks for the reviews and thanks to mauralee88 for betaing this chapter.

20. Bella

She was looking at Edward, and he seemed a vision. His unnatural beauty, exactly the same than before he left her. Nothing had changed in his angelic look, his intense eyes were looking back at her with unhidden interest. She saw his eyes shift to the man in whose arms she stood, and she saw his angry look.

Edward spoke, "Can you please remove your dirty hands from Bella? Your thoughts about her are repulsive."

She felt Paul stiffen, and she whispered, "He can read minds."

Paul looked at her incredulously, and then turned his attention to Edward. "I don't think you have any idea of what you are talking about, leech. My girlfriend and I were just going inside her house, and the last I checked, I was invited in."

Edwards' eyes narrowed. "So I see, but she has been confused and hurt. I'm here to rectify the situation, so you can leave and make it easier for everyone involved."

Bella felt fear course through her veins. She didn't want to see Paul hurt by Edward; but she somehow didn't feel safe alone with her ex. She hugged Paul tightly.

Edward saw her movement and seemed surprised. "Love, I know I hurt you and I'm truly sorry. If you give me a chance to explain, you'll understand better. I'm back, and I don't plan to leave you ever again."

Bella felt her heart twitch, how long she had wished for his return! But not anymore, she loved Paul now. "Edward, there is nothing more to explain. You left me and told me to move on. I did. I'm happy with Paul, and I'm not planning to take you back."

She saw his face crumple in pain and sorrow. Bella felt sorry for him, and for herself. If he hadn't left maybe she would have never met Paul. But now she couldn't imagine her life with anyone but her wolf-boy. She had made peace with herself, it had been a long road to get better but now she didn't feel like starting back again with someone who never made her feel like Paul did. "I'm sorry Edward, but whatever you have to say won't change the situation."

He looked at her seriously. "Not even if I tell you that I still love you? That I can't live without you, and that I have been a fool? Not even if I tell you that there wasn't a single moment that I was away that I didn't think about you?"

She was going to reply, but Paul snarled. "Fuck off Cullen! You can't leave her alone, scared and broken in the forest and then come back almost a year later and believe that nothing has changed. She loves me now and I love her! And I'm not planning to leave her, so get the fuck out of here before I make you."

Edward growled and took an aggressive stance. "You're a werewolf; do you really think that you're a better choice for her? Your mind is dirty like you. Bella, you don't know all the despicable thoughts he has about you!"

Bella felt a blush rise, and she eyed Paul carefully. She knew Paul's thoughts on her, and honestly she didn't mind them, it made her feel wanted. So she turned to Edward and said, "I hope they are at least as dirty as my own about him."

She felt Paul choke, and then he laughed. She felt the usual warmth spread. "Oh kitty! You have no idea."

She smiled softly and then looked back at an angry Edward. "Unlike you, Paul is a real man who is not scared to take what he wants. Unlike you, he is not scared that he's going to hurt me, and he doesn't treat me like a frail doll. Edward, I really think you should leave. I ask you to tell whoever is with you to go as well. You are not welcome in Forks anymore."

Edward smiled softly. "Alice is back with me; don't you want to see her?"

Bella felt all the air stop in her lungs. He was playing dirty. Oh Alice! How much she missed her best friend and sister. She almost drowned in sorrow; she felt a warm hand caress her face. And then Paul spoke softly. "Kitty, if you want to see her, it's ok."

She felt resolution cement in her heart. "Edward, send my regards to the Cullen's and to Alice, but I want you both to leave. As I said, you're not welcome anymore."

Shock appeared on Edward's face, and she cringed. He thought that he could manipulate her, but she was a new Bella. Actually, she felt more like Paul's kitty and she didn't give a damn about Edward.

She saw Edward relax again. "I'm sorry love. Obviously you are still hurt by my behavior. I'll leave now and I'll come back tomorrow when you had time to think about everything I told you."

Paul started shaking. "Bella get in your house please. I think me and Eddy-boy need to clear up a few things."

She was scared. "Paul, no! Please, I can't stand to think that you can get hurt. Let it go, he won't change anything. Really, let's get inside together."

She saw his hesitation. But then Edward snorted. "So, you prefer him because you can order him around?"

Bella felt anger and disappointment. Edward really didn't have any idea who she was. She let her hand fall down from Paul's waist and whispered. "I'll wait for you inside. Be careful Paul."

She turned her back on her vampire love, and hoped that her werewolf would win. She closed the door behind her and went upstairs. She didn't want to hear them fighting. She just prayed that the right man would come for her.

Time passed by slowly; sometimes she heard snarls and noises from her backyard so she turned on the radio. She really hoped that her Paul wasn't getting hurt too much. She sighed; she had to let Paul have his 'talk'. After Edward's comment, she couldn't let him think that Paul was a wimp. They would never get rid of him that way. Paul needed to prove to Edward that he could take care of her, and that he wasn't a whimpering fool.

She heard the door open downstairs and she stood up. The steps were heavy on the stairs, and her heart was beating wildly.

The door finally opened, and she managed to take a breath.

Edward was standing in the doorway. His eyes so dark that were almost unrecognizable.

She felt her heart fell. "Paul? Where is he? I need to get to him."

Edward took a step towards her. "Now love, I think that you can see who is better between the two of us. I saw a lot of things in his mind. Do you know what conclusion I reached?"

Bella was frozen, fear for Paul and herself very prominent in her heart. She shook her head because she didn't have words at the moment.

Edward took another step. "I think I should change you. There isn't any other way for us. When you're a vampire we'll be able to rekindle our love."

Bella took a breath and then started to panic. She had to calm him down and quickly think of a way out of this situation. "Edward, I think that your decision it's a bit rushed. You were right after all; I can be human a bit longer. We can talk about everything after I check on Paul, ok?"

Edward snarled. "No, it's not ok. You can't be in love with that thing! He is disgusting and he doesn't deserve you."

Before she could react Edward sprinted forward but he was pushed back by a black blur.

Alice. She had entered from the open window and had stopped Edward.

From the stairs rushed in a limping Paul, who quickly put himself in front of her.

She was shocked by his appearance, but she put her head on his back. She needed to feel his warmth and strength. She needed his reassurance. "Fucking leech could read every move I made. Sorry kitty, if I scared you, what's going on here?"

Edward was being held against the wall by Alice. "Edward! Get a hold of yourself! This isn't you, please!"

Edwards was snarling and trying to get free. After a moment Bella saw him slumping down and peace entered in her mind.

She heard Paul say, "What the fuck!"

And then, a relaxed Jasper entered her room, still sending calming waves to everyone.

She took a deep breath. "Paul, this is Jasper, he can manipulate emotions. At the moment he is calming Edward down."

Edward shook his head, and then his sorrow-filled eyes settled on Bella. "Oh Bella! Can you forgive me? I think that I totally lost myself. I saw how much he loves you, and that you feel the same. I think I didn't want to accept that you moved on. I'll leave you two alone now. I hope that you can forgive me someday."

She felt sorry for him. "Edward, I forgive you but please don't come back. Alice, Jasper I love you and I've missed you, but I think you should leave with him. There is nothing here in Forks for you."

Alice looked sad. "Bella I'm sorry too, for leaving without a goodbye. I really love you too and I'll never forget you. Your future... it disappeared; I think it's connected with your... boyfriend. I wish you a happy life."

Bella sighed, "I wish you and your family a happy life too. Goodbye."

Alice and Jasper took Edward with them and left.

Bella turned to look at her Paul. "So wolf-boy, sit on the bed. I need to take stock of your injuries."

Paul smirked. "Cool! Are we going to play nurse and patient?"

Bella laughed. "You are incorrigible! But I wouldn't want you any other way."

Her heart warmed when he smiled softly back at her and said, "Neither would I."


	21. Chapter 21

AN: thans for the reviews and thanks to mauralee88 for betaing this chapter.

21. Paul

Paul turned to look at Edward Cullen, the leech that had captured his kitty's heart long ago. He had to admit, that the corpse looked good with his blond-copper hair and his crooked grin. He seemed so young and pretty, _like a woman_ sniggered his wolf. Well, his kitty now had a real man to be with, the sooner he was gone the sooner he would get her all alone.

The leech spoke. "Can you please remove your dirty hands from Bella? Your thoughts about her are repulsive."

He stiffened, what the hell did he know about his thoughts? Bella softly whispered. "He can read minds."

He couldn't believe it. Really? Do you want to see how your ex is getting cozy with me leech? "I don't think you have any idea of what you are talking about, leech. My girlfriend and I were just going inside her house, and the last I checked, I was invited in."

He saw that the leech was irritated. "So I see. But she has been confused and hurt. I'm here to rectify the situation so you can leave and make it easier for everyone involved."

The nerve of him. Paul knew he would have to settle this problem with the leech. As soon as he managed to get her inside, he and the leech would sort it out.

He felt Bella hug him tighter, he looked at her trying to reassure her. He wasn't going anywhere. He and Eddy-boy were going to have fun soon.

He noticed that the leech was distracted by Bella. "Love, I know I hurt you and I'm truly sorry. If you give me a chance to explain, you'll understand better. I'm back, and I don't plan to leave you ever again."

The fucker! Did he really think that she was so fickle? It had taken her months to be able to move on but now that she had, his kitty would not budge for a few pretty words. "Edward, there is nothing more to explain. You left me and told me to move on. I did it. I'm happy with Paul, and I'm not planning to take you back." _Did you hear that loud and clear? _Snarled Paul's wolf.

He noticed Edward's pain. Well, if he ever lost her, he would be even more heartbroken. But he would never be fool enough to leave her. She then added. "I'm sorry Edward, but whatever you have to say won't change the situation."

The leech looked at her seriously. "Not even if I tell you that I still love you? That I can't live without you, and that I have been a fool? Not even if I tell you that there wasn't a single moment that I was away that I didn't think about you?"

Disgusting corpse! Paul couldn't keep it anymore. "Fuck off Cullen! You can't leave her alone, scared and broken in the forest and then come back almost a year later and believe that nothing has changed. She loves me now and I love her! And I'm not planning to leave her, so get the fuck out of here before I make you."

The leech growled and took an aggressive stance, the need to protect Bella was battling with the desire to attack him. "You're a werewolf; do you really think that you're a better choice for her? Your mind is dirty like you. Bella, you don't know all the despicable thoughts he has about you!"

Paul saw his kitty blush and felt anger rise. The leech didn't have any right to embarrass her. He saw her looking at him, and then she turned to Edward and replied. "I hope they are at least as dirty as my own about him."

Paul almost choked and then a laugh bubbled up. He saw her soft smile. He felt proud that she could keep up with him."Oh kitty! You have no idea."

She smiled softly and then looked back at an angry Edward. "Unlike you, Paul is a real man who is not scared to take what he wants. Unlike you, he is not scared that he's going to hurt me, and he doesn't treat me like a frail doll. Edward, I really think you should leave. I ask you to tell whoever is with you to go as well. You are not welcome in Forks anymore."

Poor leech, he definitely didn't expect this welcome. But then Paul was confused when he saw him smiling. What did he have in mind? The leech said, "Alice is back with me, don't you want to see her?" Ah, Alice.

He saw the shocked expression on Bella's face. His kitty had missed girl-leech very much. He caressed her faced and said the only thing he could say, "Kitty, if you want to see her, it's ok." He would never make the same mistake again. If kitty wanted girl-leech then kitty would get girl leech.

He saw her straightening. "Edward, send my regards to the Cullen's and to Alice, but I want you both to leave. As I said you're not welcome anymore."

He saw the shocked expression on the leech's face. He probably thought he could manipulate her like he used to. News for you Eddy-boy, Bella Swan had finally grown up, and she didn't take shit from corpses anymore.

The leech expression changed to a relax pose. "I'm sorry love. Obviously you are still hurt by my behavior. I'll leave now and I'll come back tomorrow when you had time to think about everything I told you."

Paul started shaking. He couldn't believe that the leech didn't get the message. But he was going to teach him all right. "Bella get in your house please. I think me and Eddy-boy need to clear up a few things."

He saw his kitty's fear for him. "Paul, no! Please, I can't stand to think that you can get hurt. Let it go, he won't change anything. Really, let's get inside together." He felt torn, he didn't want to hurt her but he needed to make a point.

A snort from the leech almost had him phase. "So, you prefer him because you can order him around?" the fucker was so going down!

He felt Bella's hand leave his waist. He felt the loss, and then he saw her defeated expression. "I'll wait for you inside. Be careful Paul." She must be hurt so much by his words. The leech would pay for everything he did to her.

He saw her entering in the house then he turned to the leech and snarled. "You and I need to talk, let's do it in the backyard. I don't want anyone to see us."

Edward nodded. "Neither do I."

When they reached the back, Paul slowly took off his jeans and phased. No need to speak with words seeing as the leech could read his mind.

Edward was smirking at him. "Do you really think that you can win? And even if you manage to get in a few bites, you must be aware that I'm going to get Bella back. She loved me first..."

Paul couldn't take it anymore and attacked.

Edward moved before he had reached him. _Damn it! How was he going to get him?_

"You won't." snarled Edward. "I can't wait to get rid of you to go to my Bella."

_She is my Bella, you fucker!_ Growled Paul

Edward laughed. "She'll never belong to you. I love her more than you ever could."

Paul pushed his feelings for Bella and the images of them together at the forefront of his head, Edward seemed shaken by it, so Paul took that moment to jump and landed on him.

They fought and rolled around until Edward pushed him against a tree; Paul felt the bones in his right leg break. Edward walked to him and kicked him in his stomach. "Now mutt, I'm going to get back what his rightfully mine."

Paul tried to move but the pain in the leg was so great that he fainted. He came about after a few minutes, and tried to stand. When he realized that he could, he ran back to Bella's house as quick as his legs allowed him. He entered Bella's house and went immediately to her room.

Paul entered slowly, and after assessing the situation he placed himself in front of her.

He felt her head on his back, and felt reassured and calmer. She really grounded him. He mentally thanked the girl-leech for her intervention; without her, he probably wouldn't have been in time to stop the leech from attacking his kitty. He shuddered. "Fucking leech could read every move I made. Sorry kitty, if I scared you, what's going on here?"

He heard girl-leech shout. "Edward! Get a hold of yourself! This isn't you, please!"

Eddy-boy was snarling and trying to get free.

After a moment a wave of calmness enveloped him and Paul saw the leech slump to the floor."What the fuck!"

He saw a scarred leech entering, not another one! Three to one wasn't a good ratio. Then he heard his kitty say, "Paul, this is Jasper, he can manipulate emotions. At the moment he is calming Edward down."

Hmmm, all of them had special powers, he better try to see if they could get out of here with no more fights.

Eddy-boy seemed to be shaken out of his funk. _Bloodlust anyone?_ He seemed sorry when he said. "Oh Bella! Can you forgive me? I think that I totally lost myself. I saw how much he loves you, and howthat you feel the same. I think I didn't want to accept that you moved on. I'll leave you two alone now. I hope that you can forgive me someday." _It was about damn time to realize it!_

He knew his kitty well. She would forgive him for sure. "Edward, I forgive you but please don't come back. Alice, Jasper I love you and I've missed you, but I think you should leave with him. There is nothing here in Forks for you." He felt surprised by her words. He knew how much she missed girl-leech.

Alice looked sad. "Bella I'm sorry too, for leaving without a goodbye. I really love you too and I'll never forget you. Your future... it disappeared; I think it's connected with your... boyfriend. I wish you a happy life."

Another super-power? She could see the future? Fucking corpses, it was no wonder that Bella wanted to be one of them. Hell, he could even almost consider it himself.

He heard Bella sigh."I wish you and your family a happy life too. Goodbye"

The three leeches finally left, and his kitty put on her full-commanding voice. "So wolf-boy, sit on the bed. I need to take stock of your injuries."

He couldn't stop himself, with a huge smirk he said, "Cool! Are we going to play nurse and patient?"

His kitty laughed, she was already used to his awful sense of humor. "You are incorrigible! But I wouldn't want you any other way."

He smiled softly at her. "Neither would I."


	22. Chapter 22

AN: thanks for the reviews and thanks to mauralee88 that is betaing this story wonderfully.

AN2: I thought you would enjoy for once Paul's POV first ;)

22. Paul

After Bella took care of his already healing injuries they had called it a night. The events of the day had been stressful for both of them, plus Paul needed time to regroup. The shock of the fight, and almost losing Bella had taken their toll on him.

Paul was at the door, and he kissed her softly. "Don't worry kitty, Jake will be patrolling around your house tonight. You just give a good scream the leech comes back, ok?" He said it like a joke but in reality he really meant it. The guys had been too far away to intervene in his fight with the leech, but Jake came as soon as he could and volunteered to look after his Bells.

Bella had tried to smile at him, but he had seen sadness in her eyes. "Ok Paul, but I'm sure he won't come back. I trust that Alice and Jasper took him back with them. Now, go home and rest. You look tired."

He hugged her, he didn't want to leave her but he knew he had to. "My sweet kitty, for you I could find some energy." He suggestively kissed her ear and neck, trying to convince her to change her mind.

She moaned, but then she shook her head. "As much as I would like to continue, I think I'll pass tonight. I'm tired too " He hoped it was just tiredness, but he doubted it.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I tried. Anyway, I think I'm far too tired. See you Friday then, I'll pick you up at seven."

She kissed him quickly, one last time, and then closed the door. He took a deep breath and then left her, hoping that she would be fine.

The night after the fight with Cullen was a bit restless for Paul. He kept reliving the moment he entered Bella's room and saw the leech pinned to the wall, snarling to get to Bella. Fear would course through his veins when he imagined if the leech had managed to change her.

The next day didn't go any better. He had tried to call Bella a few times, but she never picked up the phone. Where the hell did she go? Jake had reassured him that he saw her going to school, but she must have been already home by three.

He sighed, he didn't want to pass for the oppressive boyfriend, and definitely didn't want to give the idea that he was hovering. This relationship business was wearing him out more than being a werewolf. He sighed again, a small part of him longed for the easier days before the imprint.

He shook his mind out that funk. The imprinting had happened and he was bonded to Bella Swan. There was no turning back from that. So, he had to find a way to make the best out of the whole situation. He loved his kitty, but somehow the fight had made him realize that he didn't have any real relationship experience with girls. He usually just slept with them, then after a nice shag, they'd say, _we'll probably see each other in bed another time_, and then they were gone.

Now, he was in for life, and he couldn't really solve everything with sex. Although, the wolf found the idea appealing. Paul did too, but it just didn't work that way.

He needed girl-advice, shame on him! Well, he did need it, so who should he go to? Emily! She was the best candidate.

After school he made sure that Sam wasn't going to be home and then went to the Uley's house. He knocked and waited outside.

A smiling Emily opened the door, "Paul? What are you doing here? Sam is out, and by the way, you could have just come in. What's this knocking about?"

He smiled. "Well Em, I kind of came to talk to you... about Bella and girls...and I don't know. If you are busy I can always come back... now that I think about it, I'd better be going..."

Emily laughed. "Oh Paul! Come on in, I would have never imagined you would need advice on girls, but I don't mind."

Paul entered and sat on a chair. He passed a hand through his hair and then started telling her about the day before. The fight, Edward and all his fears and insecurities."And now I don't really know how to proceed." He finished.

Emily had sat with him, and she had listened carefully. "It's was an emotional day for her too. Maybe she took a day off with some of her girlfriends. From what you told me, she doesn't have much experience either, this Edward mustn't have been the normal boyfriend type. I think she doesn't know how to proceed either. But one thing I can tell you, do not push her."

Paul smiled. "Well, it's in my nature to push, but she doesn't seem to mind. She can say no at any time and I'll stop."

Emily shook her head. "Paul, we're talking about a girl who dated a vampire that wanted to keep her pure and untouched. She is eighteen, but her maturity might not be at the same level of her age. She desires you and she loves you, but what does she know about physical intimacy? You seduce her every time and cloud her judgment. She might not even have the chance to tell you no because she doesn't realize it herself. Give the relationship time to grow before you take that step."

Paul thought about Emily's words. They made sense, after all, they had their whole lives to be together. "I'm not good with waiting." Paul blurted out.

Emily laughed. "I known Paul, I know. But rather than wait maybe you could take your time with each step of the way."

Paul nodded, he could work with that. "You are right, I'll think about what you told me."

Emily stood up. "You do that, and tomorrow I'll have a talk with her. I'll be able to help you more after I meet her."

Friday he was ready to go and see his Bella. They hadn't talked the day before and he was restless. He needed to see her and make sure she was ok, that they were ok. After all, it must have been hard to give up the love of her life. He grimaced, hoping that one day she could think about him as the love of her life.

When he rang the bell he was met at the door by her father. "Hello Paul, come on in."

Paul smiled. "Hi Charlie, is Bella ready?"

"I think so, tell me, did you have anything to do with her cutting school yesterday?" asked Charlie.

Paul was shocked. She had cut school? What the hell! "I had no idea, did she say anything?"

Charlie shrugged his shoulders. "She said she spent it with Jessica and Lauren, two girls from her class. Didn't add much, something about living a little on the wild side."

Paul managed a weak smile, his fear was rising again. Was she really with the girls? Could she have met up with Cullen?

Charlie called her and she opened the door slowly. She was looking down, careful not to fall on the stairs, but something was off. She seemed thoughtful. Paul was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, hoping to catch her eyes and be reassured, but she didn't look up. She managed a weak. "Hi Paul", and then she walked toward the door.

He felt dread. What had happened the day before? Did she change her mind? Had she gone back to Cullen?

He managed a weak farewell to Charlie and then followed her outside. He sighed, apparently they needed to talk.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN:** thanks to the reviews (I passed 1.000!) and thanks to my beta mauralee88.

* * *

**23. Bella**

After taking care of Paul's injuries they had called it a night. The events of the day had been stressful, and Bella needed a bit of time to sort out a few things.

Paul was at the door and he kissed her softly. "Don't worry kitty, Jake will be patrolling around your house tonight. You just give a good scream if the leech comes back, ok?"

Bella smiled, or at least tried to. "Ok Paul, but I'm sure he won't come back. I trust that Alice and Jasper took him back with them. Now, go home and rest. You look tired."

He hugged her. "My sweet kitty, for you I could find some energy." and he suggestively kissed her ear and neck.

She moaned, he was really good at arousing her. She shook her head. "As much as I would like to continue, I think I'll pass tonight. I'm tired too..."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I tried. Anyway, I think I'm far too tired. See you Friday then, I'll pick you up at seven."

She kissed him quickly one last time and then closed the door when he left. She took a deep breath, and then felt the tears starting to fall free.

Today she had given up Edward Cullen. She had loved him with every bit of her heart, and today she had sent him away for good. All the months of pain and sorrow came crashing down on her, and she held her stomach with her arms. She slowly crawled upstairs and went to take a shower.

The spray of the hot water started to wash away the day, and she started to relax and breath more freely. She had a lot of thinking to do, about her relationship with Paul and imprinting. She knew she loved him, but after the fight she had realized that they had been rushing too much. They had all the time in the world to be together, she was going to slow things down a bit.

After changing into her PJs, she slowly walked to the window. She opened it and whispered. "Jake? Are you there?"

A russet wolf poked his head out of the trees a barked softly back. She smiled and was in awe of the beauty that was Jake. "You really are a cute wolf, Jake."

The wolf whined.

She laughed. "It was meant as a compliment. By the way, I'll see you Friday too, won't I? Don't leave me there alone!"

Jake nodded, and after another happy bark, he turned back and disappeared into the forest.

She felt safe, Jake was looking after her and he would be there when she met the whole pack plus their imprints.

She eyed her bed and shivered. Everything in her room reminded her of the horrific events of that afternoon. Edward had almost changed her; and she had been scared of him for the first time since they knew each other.

She looked around again and she decided that the room had to change its look. Over the weekend she would ask Paul and Jake for help making a new room, with no more bad memories.

She sat on the bed and grimaced, the first thing to go would have to be the rocking chair. His chair, his favorite place from when he looked at her while she slept. Fear crept in her heart again, how many time had he considered draining her while he was watching her?

She felt tears in her eyes again, she lay down and somehow sleep caught her.

...

The next morning she didn't feel any better. The party was looming near, and she was overwhelmed by everything that happened.

She arrived at school; she almost didn't have time to get out of the car before Lauren and Jessica were there. "So, Bella. How is it going with Mr. Hotty?" they asked smiling.

Bella sighed, the two girls had helped her and now she couldn't really start to ignore them again. "It's good. He invited me to a party tomorrow. I'm going to meet all his friends."

Lauren smiled. "That's a good sign. If a guy introduces you to his friends it means he's serious."

Bella nodded. "I think he is. Though I'm not sure of how far I'm ready to go." and then she closed her mouth and blushed. Had she really said that to the two gossip's queens?

Jessica looked at her and then took her arm. "Bella, ok Lauren and I aren't really known for our privacy policy, but I can tell you that we can make exceptions to our rule. You have never been very close to anyone at school, but I kind of like you. So we will keep your secrets. Now, why don't you tell me what's stopping you from sleeping with him?"

Bella blushed more deeply, but she saw the honesty of Jessica's words. "Well, I have never...hmmm... that is... and I feel that maybe it's a bit too early. I just kind of got out of a long period of grief and I don't know..."

Jessica and Lauren looked at her with surprise and then Lauren looked at the time. "Well, Bella it seems there is a long talk ahead of us. Let's cut school today."

Bella seemed uncertain, she wasn't one to skip school on a whim, but she really needed someone to talk to.

Jessica smirked. "Don't worry Bella; you won't die if you skip for one day. Come on! Live a little!"

Bella thought about all the time Edward had insisted she went to school even if he wasn't there, all the time she behaved like an old woman just to be with him. She smirked back at Jessica. "Lead the way; I'm sure you know a place where we can go."

The girls took Jessica's car and left. They arrived at the park. "I thought that being it a sunny day we can stay outdoors. Now, let's sit and you can tell us how you managed to stay a virgin after dating hot Cullen for eight months!"

Bella winced at Jessica's question, but then she decided that she didn't care anymore. It was time to take out everything and then let it rest for eternity.

The girls sat and Bella started to talk. "Well, Edward was a bit old-fashioned. He wanted us to wait until our wedding."

Lauren and Jessica snorted. "Gosh! If I had known it I would have never drooled over him so much. I have only one word for it, boring!"

Bella started to laugh. "Actually, now that I'm with Paul I can see what you mean. Every time we are together I have to fight the need to jump him."

Lauren smiled. "Now what is with the -it's too early thing-? I mean, you don't want to wait until marriage, do you?"

Bella grimaced. "I don't want to get married at all. So to answer you, no I don't. It's just that he told me he had been with a lot of girls, and I'm nervous about the comparison."

Jessica sighed. "Hmmm, he told you he had been with lots of girls? Obviously the guy is hot, so there wasn't any doubt. But I saw the way he was looking at you the first time I met him, and he really was intense. He looked at you like nothing else existed."

Bella smiled softly, the imprinting really worked wonderfully. "Maybe, but, hmm… do you have any tips for me?"

Lauren and Jessica smiled knowingly. "Are you asking us sex-advice?"

Bella put her head in her hands. "Oh, I must be really in love with him to go through with this torture."

The two girls laughed and then Bella joined them. Lauren took the lead. "Bella dear, open your ears and listen carefully, I'm going to tell you how you can make him hot and bothered. He won't stand a chance, really. Guys are quite simple regarding sex..."

Bella listen to Lauren and her tips. She groaned in embarrassment so many times that she couldn't believe it. At a certain point she exclaimed. "Enough please! My poor mind can't absorb anything more. Please remind me never to ask you again about sex. You know far too much."

Jessica giggled. "And you haven't heard my advices yet."

Bella looked at her warily. "No more! I beg you!"

Jessica laughed. "Really Bella, I have just a few things to add and then you are ready to sweep him off his feet."

Bella almost growled, but then let Jessica speak.

She would never look at the two girls the same again after that talk. Alice was a queen at fashion, but Lauren and Jessica were ruling the sex/guys department.

She felt her blush come back full force when she thought about some of the things they suggested she to do to Paul. How was she going to look at him thinking those things?

...

When Friday night arrived and the bell rang, Bella almost panicked. She looked around her room, but the only other way out beside the door was the window and she couldn't take it.

Her father called her. "Bella, your date is here!"

She took a deep breath, it was now or never. She opened the door of her room and started to walk downstairs. She was so embarrassed by the thoughts Lauren and Jessica had put into her mind that she didn't dare to look Paul in the eyes. She felt self-conscious and insecure. She hoped she was able to survive the evening.


	24. Chapter 24

AN: thanks for the reviews and thanks to my beta mauralee88. Sorry for the delay, later in the day I'll publish Paul's POV as well.

24. Bella

She was sitting in the car; the complete silence was unsettling her even more. She thanked whatever deity was looking down for the darkness because her cheeks were on fire. She took a big deep breath; they couldn't arrive at the party in this way.

She almost jumped when he started speaking. "Where were you yesterday Bella? Your father told me that you cut school." She bit her lip and hesitated.

She remembered what she talked with Jessica and Lauren about and she started having an anxiety attack, she started rocking a little in her seat and she felt the car stopping.

Paul's hand tentatively touched her shoulder and she crumbled. She threw herself in his arms. "."

Paul sighed. "Slower please."

Bella took a breath and looked up at his worried eyes. "I was with some friends... talking about you." And she blushed again.

Paul's demeanor changed and he smirked a little. "And why are you blushing so much kitty?"

She relaxed, he was calling her kitty again. "Well, I ... asked some advice..."

His smirk widened. "About what?"

She put her forehead on his chest and took a deep breath. "... Sex... I asked... because I... was thinking..."

Paul started laughing and she felt even more embarrassed. "So you weren't looking at me before because..."

She had to finish the sentence. "Because I kind of was thinking about some things and I was so embarrassed I mean ..."

He held her more tightly. "Oh kitty, there is no reason to ask for advice. I don't care that you haven't any experience. We will figure out what each other likes along the way. Beside it's not like we are going to sleep together now, is it?"

She looked up at him surprised, she had assumed that he wanted to. "I thought we would."

He smiled at her softly and she felt her heart melt. "Kitty, we know we love each other and we've got time. We will take it slow and enjoy every step of the way. No hurry and no pressure."

She looked at him incredulously. "So you don't want to..."

He smirked. "Kitty, keep in mind that I always want to. But it's not just about me, it's you and me. I can wait, beside there are a lot of things that we can do that can fall in the 'along the way' category."

She felt herself blush again. "Ugh, don't remind me! After my talk with the girls yesterday I'll never be able look at a lollypop the same way again."

Paul's eyes darkened and she felt her body start to warm. "Lollypop? Kitty are you trying to kill me?" And then he started laughing. "Oh God! I so wish I could have been there and hear what they told you to embarrass you this way."

She then burst out laughing, all the tension had been broken and they were back to kitty and wolf-boy. "I must really love you very much if I went through with that. It was torture! And you can't believe how many ways there are for.. ergh... let's not talk about it!"

He smirked and reached for her face. He caressed her cheek and then pulled her closer. "You are right, let's not talk." And then he closed the distance between them and kissed her a bit roughly. She responded with the same intensity. She wanted him so much.

He spoke again while he started kissing her cheek and her jaw. "As much I would like nothing more than being here all night with you, we must go. I don't want to be late, I can't wait to have you meet my whole family."

She sighed and nodded. "I'm a bit nervous about it, but Jake will be there too. So at least I'll know someone."

Paul smiled at her. "Really, don't worry kitty, you are a bit shy and clumsy but overall you aren't that bad."

She laughed. "Really, wolf-boy? If they are stuck with your awful personality and your sexual innuendos I'll be a breath of fresh air for them."

He laughed with her. "Too true. Too true, kitty. I think most of them can't imagine how you put up with me."

She smiled. "I actually don't know myself. But Paul, why did you look so tense? Where did you think I went yesterday?"

She saw him clutching the steering wheel tighter. "I'm really stupid kitty. When you didn't look at me back at your house and with you cutting school without telling me... well I thought that you kind of met with the Cullen's."

Bella felt her heart constrict. "I would never do that behind your back Paul. You thought that I went to see Edward!" she shouted.

He winced but didn't deny it.

She felt angry. "After he tried to change me, you think I would go to meet him?"

He was silent, she felt anger rise more. "Not just that! You thought that I changed my mind!"

He cleared his throat. "Kitty... I..."

"Don't you kitty me! I'm getting out of here." she screamed Bella.

Paul turned to her with a sorrowful expression. "Kitty, really I'm sorry I was being paranoid. Please forgive me!"

She huffed. "As of now we can put this thing aside, but after the party you and I are going to have a talk about it. I'm really offended and hurt to think that you doubted me that way!"

He seemed contrite. "I'm a fool kitty. We'll talk later and I'll grovel as much as you want."

She tried not to smile, but she loved him so much. "Make it good, your groveling."

He laughed. "It'll be the best you have ever seen."

They arrived at the party and Paul helped her to get out. They entered Sam and Emily's house and she saw a group of guys similar to Paul, she recognized Jared and Sam and then she saw Jake.

Jake turned to see her and exclaimed. "Bells." She didn't hesitate and threw herself in his arms. "Jake! So nice to see you! You really were a cute wolf, you didn't get offended did you? Your russet color really suits you."

He laughed. "Oh Bells! At least say something like handsome and strong. Cute is for girls."

She laughed at him. "But you were a cute puppy."

She heard a throat clearing and she turned to see Paul and his friends watching her and Jake in their tight embrace. She blushed deeply, what a way to make an impression. She disentangled herself from Jake while he was passing a hand thought his hair looking quite embarrassed too. "Err right... that is ... wrong guy to be holding... I mean..." she walked to Paul and took his hand and then whispered to him. "Your groveling is going to be really small."

Paul laughed and smiled down at her. "Guys this is my girl Bella, despite her awful taste in friends she is quite nice."

Everyone laughed and the ice was broken.  



	25. Chapter 25

AN: thanks for the reviews and thanks to my beta mauralee88.

AN2: I'm looking for a beta for my new story Away from the sun, it's a Jake/Bella, no imprinting. If anyone is interested please contact me.

* * *

25. Paul

If she didn't start to talk he was going to explode. He was trying to understand what kind of mood she was in. He lost it when he heard her taking a big breath. What the fuck? He was a wolf he feared nothing, he needed to know if he was going to lose her. And the wolf and he agreed that he wasn't going to give her up without a fight. "Where were you yesterday Bella? Your father told me that you cut school."

He watched her biting her lip and for a moment and he became distracted, she always managed to make him loose his mind. He watched while she started to breath quickly, was she going to have a panic attack? He stopped the car and slowly put a hand on her shoulder, not sure if she wanted his touch. He watched as she threw herself at him and babbled. "I-was-with-some-friends-talking-anout-you."

He sighed. "Slower please." What the hell did she say?

She took a deep breath and looked up at him, finally meeting his eyes. "I was with some friends... talking about you." And she blushed again.

He felt like a new man, she just went out with some friends to talk about him. He noticed that she was blushing like a crazy and smirked. "And why are you blushing so much kitty?"

Paul was glad to see that while he was talking to her she had started to relax. She took another deep breath. "Well, I ... asked some advice..."

His smirk widened. "About what?" This was really funny, both of them going to ask for advice, and probably for the same thing.

His heart missed a bit when she put her forehead on his chest. "... Sex... I asked... because I... was thinking..." Another part of his anatomy woke up and he had to try very hard to suppress the feelings that were trying to submerge him. He wanted her so fucking much.

Then he felt a fool because he thought she wanted to leave him while instead she was just embarrassed. He laughed. "So you weren't looking at me before because..." he wanted her to laid all out.

She continued. "Because I kind of was thinking about some things and I was so embarrassed I mean ..."

Emily had been right after all, Bella was in a whirlwind of confusion. He felt weird to be the one to try to console her, but he held her a bit more tightly. His innocent sexy imprint. "Oh kitty, there is no reason to ask for advice. I don't care that you haven't any experience. We will figure out what each other likes along the way. Beside it's not like we are going to sleep together now, is it?"

Paul wanted to reassure her and he saw her surprised expression. "I thought we would."

He smiled at her softly. She had no idea how she made him feel. "Kitty, we know we love each other and we've got time. We will take it slow and enjoy every step of the way. No hurry and no pressure."

She seemed more than surprised. "So you don't want to..."

He thanked God that she wasn't in his mind. He smirked. "Kitty, keep in mind that I always want to. But it's not just about me, it's you and me. I can wait, beside there are a lot of things that we can do that can fall in the 'along the way' category."

Her cute blush intensified. "Ugh, don't remind me! After my talk with the girls yesterday I'll never be able look at a lollypop the same way again."

Paul had to count to hundred and back a few times. She was really going to be the death of him. "Lollypop? Kitty are you trying to kill me?" And then he felt a laugh bubbling up. It would have been priceless seeing her asking about tips from the two more learned girls. "Oh God! I so wish I could have been there and hear what they told you to embarrass you this way."

She then burst out laughing and he knew that all was well again. "I must really love you very much if I went through with that. It was torture! And you can't believe how many ways there are for.. ergh... let's not talk about it!"

He smirked and reached for her face. He caressed her cheeks and then pulled her closer. "You are right, let's not talk." And then he closed the distance and kissed her, he tried to be soft but the wolf was claiming his mind at the moment. He needed more than a sweet kiss to quell his thirst for her. Somehow he managed to regain a bit of control and while kissing her cheek and her jaw he said, "As much I would like nothing more than to stay here all night with you, we must go. I don't want to be late, I can't wait to have you meet my whole family."

She sighed and nodded. "I'm a bit nervous about it, but Jake will be there too. So at least I know someone."

Paul smiled at her. She really cared for Jake, luckily he cared for her too and while Paul knew that the younger man was in no way over her, at least she had made clear that she was his kitten. "Really don't worry kitty, you are a bit shy and clumsy but overall you aren't that bad."

She laughed. "Really wolf-boy? If they are stuck with your awful personality and your sexual innuendos I'll be a breath of fresh air for them."

He laughed with her. She had no idea at all! "Too true. Too true kitty. I think most of them can't imagine how you put up with me." He knew that Jared, Sam and Embry were floored of that a girl like her could be ok with a uncouth guy like him.

She smiled. "I actually don't know myself. But Paul, why did you look so tense? Where did you think I went yesterday?"

Uh, oh. Damn her intelligence again. He tensed and tried to play it down. "I'm really stupid kitty. When you didn't look at me back at your house and with you cutting school without telling me... well I thought that you kind of met with the Cullen's." Urgh, did he just say that to her?

He saw her features darken and he was a bit scared. "I would never do that behind you back Paul. You thought that I went to see Edward!" she shouted. Luckily she wasn't the werewolf or she would have phased by now.

Scary kitty, really scary. He couldn't deny that he had thought that.

He saw her anger bubbling and increasing. "After he tried to change me, you think I would go to meet him?"

He didn't know what to say, maybe if he stayed silent she would calm down but then she added, "Not just that! You thought that I changed my mind!"

He cleared his throat. He was so screwed when his brothers phased and saw him like that. So much for his reputation.

He tried to soothe her."Kitty... I..."

"Don't you kitty me! I'm getting out of here." she screamed.

He had to try his best, he used his sorrowful puppy expression and pleaded with her. "Kitty, really I'm sorry I was being paranoid. Please forgive me!"

She huffed. "As of now we can put this thing aside, but after the party me and you are going to have a talk about it. I'm really offended and hurt to think that you doubted me that way!" She was too sweet and forgiving.

He felt a bit better. "I'm a fool kitty. We'll talk later and I will grovel as much as you want."

He saw her smiling and he took a breath in relief. "Make it good, your groveling."

He laughed. "It'll be the best you have ever seen."

They arrived at the party and Paul helped her to get out. They entered Sam and Emily's house and he saw her taking in the environment. At the moment there were just the wolves and their imprints, the other guests would come later.

He saw her smile when she saw Jake and he wasn't surprised at Jake's expression of pure adoration. "Bells."

He saw her throwing herself in Jake's arms and grinning happily. "Jake! So nice to see you! Really you were a cute wolf, you didn't get offended did you? Your russet color really suited you."

Jake laughed, finally looking more relaxed and at ease with himself. Obviously Bella's words had made a huge difference for him. "Oh Bells! At least say something like handsome and strong. Cute is for girls."

She laughed at him, it was amazing how she could focus all her attention to one thing and not noticing the atmosphere around her. "But you were a cute puppy." she was saying to her best friend with her adorable sparkling eyes.

Paul turned his attention to his brothers and he noticed that they were looking at him with shocked faces, they thought that he was going to murder Jake in cold blood. Hmmm, the wolf considered the idea and then discarded it, Bella loved him and he didn't want any more trouble. He just cleared his throat and he watched her blush.

She disentangled herself from Jake while his brother was passing a hand through his hair looking quite embarrassed too. "Err right... that is ... wrong guy to be holding... I mean..." he saw her walking to him and taking his hand and then she whispered. "Your groveling is going to be really small."

Paul laughed and smiled down at her. His kitty really was worth all the trouble. "Guys this is my girl Bella, despite her awful taste in friends she is quite nice."

Everyone laughed. He knew that his brothers couldn't wait to get him alone and tease him. He could imagine how many whipped and soft teddy bear comments he was going to get. He shrugged his shoulder, he could be soft with her but if the guys teased him he would have to show them that he really hadn't lost his edge. His smirk widened while looking at his brothers and he saw them shivering.

His wolf growled in contentment, he always enjoyed a bit of biting here and there.

* * *

AN3: next chapter Bella will meet a girl very interested in Paul...


	26. Chapter 26

AN: thanks for the reviews and thanks a lot to mauralee88 for betaing this chapter.

* * *

**27. Bella**

After that horrific first introduction, things went better. Bella was ushered to the kitchen to meet the other two imprintees.

Emily, Sam's fiancée, was sweet and motherly and Bella felt very relaxed with her while Kim was a bit shy but she had an amazing sense of humor, apparently to match her Jared.

"So Bella, how are you adjusting to all of this?" Emily asked softly.

Bella smiled. "Well, it's not as surprising as you would think... because I.. dated a vampire... so the supernatural world was already in my life. I guess I'm taking my time figuring out how to fit with Paul. But he is good... I mean good for me."

Kim nodded and smiled. "I guess all of us got imprinted on in such different ways. I for one, was already in love with Jared for ages and when he imprinted I think I was the happiest woman alive. Although it took me a little of time to adjust to the finality of it. I mean, it's one thing is to have a boyfriend and another is to have a mate."

"I know what you mean. Edward, my ex, was very old-fashioned and he wanted to marry me almost straight away. I'm not a fan of marriage though. Still, I could consider becoming Paul's wife in a few years. In my heart somehow it sounds right." said Bella, blushing.

Emily laughed. "Well the imprint gives you confidence and security, and with Paul I would guess… passion?"

Bella laughed. "Make it more uncontrolled lust. I can't seem to focus on anything but his body when he is around."

Kim said. "What about his scent? When I'm with Jared and he holds me and I take a breath I go into overdrive."

The three of them laughed and exchanged feelings and impressions on the wolves. In the other room the party had started to pick up, loud music was blaring and lots of people were arriving.

"We better get back and see how everything is going." Emily said. She left the kitchen first.

Kim and Bella walked in after a moment and then they stopped trying to locate their guys. "Ah that's bad!" exclaimed Kim.

"What is it?" asked Bella trying to see what Kim was talking about. Her eyes stopped on a sexy Native girl who was hanging all over Paul. Bella studied the situation and it was obvious that he was trying to get rid of her, apparently the girl didn't take no for an answer.

"Have you seen that girl? Her name is Maria and she had been trying to get Paul for the longest time. Strangely he's never wanted her, he says she is too bitchy and clingy." whispered Kim.

Bella felt resolute, she marched straight to where Paul and Maria were. She went to stand between the two and turned to look at Maria with a look of intense seriousness. "Hi, I'm Bella and it seems you are trying to get in my boyfriend's pants. I've got news for you, he is not interested. I would suggest you kindly leave him be before I make you. For the record if I see or hear that you are hovering around him again I'll know where to find you and when I do believe me that the outcome won't be pretty."

Maria looked at her with a shocked expression, then turned her back and left quickly.

Paul chuckled. "My, my kitty! You do have claws after all."

Bella turned her attention to him. "Wolf-boy I'll tell you this just once, I could see that you were trying to get rid of her but you weren't quick enough for my liking. Next time I'm going to get pissed at you too. You are mine, better get used to it!"

Paul was watching her with a stunned expression and then his eyes darkened a shade. "What about some fresh air kitty?" he basically rushed her out of the door. Bella didn't know what was happening but as soon as they were away from everyone's eyes he crushed him mouth on hers and she reciprocated. His hands moved from her waist and started to stroke slowly up and down her back. Bella felt her blood rushing everywhere.

Paul stopped and looked at her. "Kitty, you are so hot when you're angry. I just want to tell you once more that I belong to you. I love you and no one else."

Bella blushed. "I love you too Paul. Sorry if I was maybe a little too strong inside."

Paul shook his head. "Don't apologize kitty. I don't think that I would have been that much of a gentleman if someone was trying the same thing with you."

Bella smiled and put her head on his chest. She dreaded the time when Paul would meet Mike Newton. She giggled, in a way she couldn't wait.

"What are you laughing about, kitty?" whispered Paul.

"I was just thinking that you should meet my friends from school soon." Bella said innocently.

Paul was watching her attentively and then growled. "Have you got an admirer?"

Bella laughed. "You could say that, Edward almost bit him once. He said that Mike's thoughts about me were so annoying that he considered ending his life. He was joking but he had an undertone that was quite serious."

"Mike? Well when I'll meet him I'll have to make clear that you are mine too." he growled.

Bella held him more tightly. "Sure sure."

"We better get back inside before they think that I kidnapped you." said Paul."One more thing... My mother... she wanted to know if you would like to have dinner with us next Friday..."

Bella was watching Paul and she felt his uneasiness. "I would love to, but would you? You don't seem too happy about it."

Paul looked down. "It's not that, my mother is ... sweet ... I just ... I guess I'm very protective of her and I love you, you two are the most important women in my life.. and I would like if you get along... not that I doubt it..."

"Oh Paul! Your mother seems very nice and I'm sure we'll love each other. Don't worry. I don't think any less of her because she forgave your father... Sometimes when we love someone we aren't really objective in the assessment of the relationship. I think that I was blinded by Edward and probably if he hadn't left me I would still be with him... so I don't blame your mother, now your father is gone, she'll get better eventually." said reassuringly Bella.

Paul took a deep breath. "Kitty, you are amazing and I'm glad that I was blessed to find you. Although I'm not going to give up our little games and my innuendos stay as well."

Bella laughed. "I wouldn't want you any other way."

...

Back at the party they watched people dancing for a bit, then Jake came out of nowhere and took Bella's hand. "Bells, this is our song!"

She looked at Jake. "No way Jake! I'm so not dancing!"

Jake whined. "We danced this at your prom last year. This is our song. Pretty please?"

Bella felt her resolution crumble, could she deny him this little bit of her? She sighed. "Lead the way, puppy!"

Jake looked so happy, he took her hands and put them around his neck. Then he put his hands around her waist and held her close. "Just relax and let me lead."

Bella smiled and then closed her eyes. The song was nice and slow, they were moving slowly and she felt safe and secure in Jake's warm embrace. He was a constant in her life, the safe port in any storm. "Jake... I know I've already said it, but thank you. You are an amazing... best friend."

Jake sighed and put his head on hers. "Bells, you don't need to say anything. I know you, I know how you feel and I'm glad that I'm in your life. Maybe not in the way I wished but still. As long as you are happy... I'll be too."

Bella opened her eyes and met Jake's warm ones. "One day you'll make a woman really happy."

Jake's expression shifted for a moment, and Bella saw his pain and love for her, but as soon as it came it went. His expression was back to his usual warmth. "I guess I will." he said simply, but now she knew that maybe she hurt Jake more deeply than she imagined and she felt a bit of guilt and sorrow.

If he had phased before Paul, would he have imprinted on her? Could she have considered him as more? She studied him, and she definitely could see herself with him, he wouldn't be as right as Paul though. Her Paul was more edgy and passionate and kept her wondering every time how things would turn out. She knew she liked the unpredictability of her relationship with Paul.

The song ended and Jake took her back to Paul, he nodded at him and then left.

Bella watched him going away and a pang of sorrow shook her.

"You finally realized how much you mean to him, huh?" said Paul.

Bella turned to look at her mate. "I guess so... I must be the most awful best friend ever, not to notice it before."

Paul took her hand in his. "I would love nothing else than reassure you that he'll be ok but I honestly can't. Jake is a good guy and his love for you is clean and pure. I wish he would imprint, but it won't take away his love for you. Ever. I sometimes feel guilty that I took you away from him."

Bella turned to look at him. "No, Paul! I wasn't his, I've never been. He helped me in a dark moment, he is my rock but if I was destined to him then I would have been his. I'm more than okay about being with you, I wouldn't wish for anyone better than you. I think we were meant for each other. So we will both feel sorry for Jake but nothing will ever get between us."

He took her in his arms. "I love you, kitty."

"I love you too, wolf-boy." she whispered back.

...

Much later when she was in her bed Bella thought back on the evening and she realized that she definitely could get along well with Kim and Emily. Her revelation about Jake's feelings had been a bit of a shock and she prayed that he would be as happy as she was with Paul.

She would always love Jake but not in a romantic way. Now she was excited that she was going to meet Paul's mother. She couldn't wait.


	27. Chapter 27

AN: thanks for the reviews and thanks a lot to mauralee88 for betaing this chapter.

* * *

**27. Paul**

When Bella was pushed into the kitchen to get friendly with the other imprintees, he met the amused eyes of his best friend Jared. "What with that face bro?" Paul growled.

Jared shrugged his shoulders. "I'm surprised at your self-control. The way your girl and Jake were all over each other would have driven anyone crazy."

Paul sighed. "She loves him like a brother, that is what she told me and I trust her. Jake is another story, but I'm sure he won't overstep his boundaries."

Jared watched the people coming in. "Aren't you curious to know what the girls are talking about?"

Paul smirked. "Sure! Want to go scouting man?"

Jared laughed. "Ok, I'll go and you supervise here."

Paul watched Jared walking toward the kitchen door and stop near it, listening quite carefully. He would soon know what his kitten was talking about. He was shaken out of his reverie when he felt a hand on his arm. _Who the fuck was daring to touch him?_ He turned his eyes and met the sultry eyes of Maria. "Hi Paul, wanna go for a walk with me?"

Fuck! He looked toward the kitchen, his kitty was still inside. He needed to get rid of this bitch before his kitty came out and misinterpreted the whole thing. He shook his arm away. "Maria, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't want you. I've got a girlfriend now and I'm happy with her. Get the fuck away from me!"

Maria smirked. "Come on Paul, I know that you enjoy playing hard to get but now it's getting ridiculous. You? With a girlfriend? I find that hard to believe."

Paul felt his anger rising. "What is wrong with me having a girlfriend?"

Maria shrugged. "You never really dated and beside who would stand your personality more that the time it takes to fuck you?"

Paul was going to retort when he saw his kitten stalking towards them. Now he was really screwed. He took a deep breath ready to explain to his kitty that he was innocent but she just put herself between him and Maria and then she began talking. "Hi, I'm Bella and it seems you are trying to get in my boyfriend's pants. I've got news for you, he is not interested. I would suggest you kindly leave him be before I make you. For the record if I see or hear that you are hovering around him again I'll know where to find you and when I do believe me that the outcome won't be pretty."

He was stunned. Nobody has ever dared talking back to Maria. He watched the shock spread across her face, but she turned and left without a word. He laughed. "My, my kitty! You do have claws after all."

Bella turned her attention to him. "Wolf-boy I'll tell you this just once, I could see that you were trying to get rid of her but you weren't quick enough for my liking. Next time I'm going to get pissed at you too. You are mine, better get used to it!"

Paul and the wolf got a kick out of it. The thought that his girl was marking her territory made his wolf side taking the upper hand and before he could stop he said, "What about some fresh air kitty?" he didn't wait for an answer and rushed her out of the door.

As soon as they were away from everyone eyes he crushed him mouth to hers and she reciprocated. Paul was losing his control, his hands started to wander of their own volition, the wolf was howling at him to make her theirs. He stopped just in time and whispered. "Kitty, you are so hot when you're angry. I just want to tell you once more that I belong to you. I love you and no one else."

Her blush was making it even harder to let go. She said, "I love you too Paul. Sorry if I was maybe a little too strong inside."

Paul shook his head. His kitten had showed him that she cared and he wouldn't want anything different. "Don't apologize kitty. I don't think that I would have been that much of a gentleman if someone was trying the same thing with you."

Bella smiled and put her head on his chest. When she giggled, he asked."What are you laughing about, kitty?"

"I was just thinking that soon you should meet my friends from school soon." said Bella with a strange look on her face.

Paul thought about it and then growled. "Have you got an admirer?" he was going to have to go back to her school and mark his territory.

Bella laughed. "You could say that, Edward almost bit him once. He said that Mike's thoughts about me were so annoying that he considered ending his life. He was joking but he had an undertone that was quite serious."

"Mike? Well when I meet him I'll have to make clear that you are mine too." he growled. Too bad that the leech hadn't gotten rid of him, but he didn't have the same qualm to squash annoying bugs.

Bella hugged him more tightly. "Sure sure."

"We better get back inside before they think that I kidnapped you." Paul said."One more thing... My mother... she wanted to know if you would like to have dinner with us next Friday..." he hoped she didn't mind much. His mother was still angry about his father's loss and he didn't want to upset her further.

Bella whispered. "I would love to, but would you? You don't seem too happy about it."

He sighed and looked down. He didn't know how to explain to her all the emotions connected with his mother. "It's not that, my mother is ... sweet ... I just ... I guess I'm very protective of her and I love you, you two are the most important women in my life.. and I would like if you get along... not that I doubt it..."

"Oh Paul! Your mother seems very nice and I'm sure we'll love each other. Don't worry. I don't think any less of her because she forgave your father... Sometimes when we love someone we aren't really objective in the assessment of the relationship. I think that I was blinded by Edward and probably if he hadn't left me I would still be with him... so I don't blame your mother, now your father is gone, she'll get better eventually." Bella said reassuringly.

Paul felt a weight pulled off his heart, Bella was quite the special girl. "Kitty, you are amazing and I'm glad that I was blessed to find you. Although I'm not going to give up our little games and my innuendos stay as well." He was proud to have her as his mate.

Bella laughed. "I wouldn't want you any other way."

Back at the party they watched people dancing for a bit, then Jake came out of nowhere and took Bella's hand. "Bells, this is our song!"

Paul took a deep breath, he didn't mind their friendship but Jake was hovering around his girl a bit too much. And what the fuck! They even had a song!

He saw Bella looking at Jake with the intention to refuse. "No way Jake! I'm so not dancing!"

Jake whined. "We danced this at your prom last year. This is our song. Pretty please?" Paul almost growled, the guy was really pushing it tonight.

He saw his kitty give in to the fucking innocent eyes of her best friend. She sighed. "Lead the way, puppy!"

Paul hated it, they had nicknames, songs and Jake could basically convince her to do anything. He realized that he was fisting his hands and relaxed them. Beating his brother to a pulp in the middle of the party wouldn't do any good. Later though, after he took his kitty home, he was going to pay Jacob a visit. They needed to set some things straight.

Jared chose that moment to get back to him. "Paul, really, your patience tonight is astounding."

Paul snarled. "Don't start Jared. I'm hanging by a tread here. If I'm not doing anything is because I don't want to upset my Bella. You can bet I'll have a nice discussion with Jacob tonight."

Jared laughed. "Sorry Paul, I know it's not funny. Anyway I would go easy on Jake, she really loves you. She told the girls that in a few years she wouldn't mind becoming your wife."

Paul forgot for a moment that his kitty was dancing with another man and turned his attention to Jared. "Did she really say that?"

Jared nodded. "Absolutely, that and she wants to jump you every time she sees you."

Paul turned back to look at Bella and Jake. He knew that she belonged to him but to hear her say that eventually she wouldn't mind being his wife had his heartbeat increasing. He would have never thought that he could consider marriage, at the moment it was still out his thoughts but eventually, he wouldn't mind it either.

When the song ended, Bella and Jake began speaking. Judging by their expressions it was a heart to heart conversation. It didn't look like it ended well. Jake brought her back to him and then left. Paul watched the sad expression on his mate's face."You finally realized how much you mean to him, huh?"

Bella turned to look at him. "I guess so... I must be the most awful best friend ever, not to notice it before."

Paul took her hand in his. He needed the contact to reassure himself that she was his. He sighed. "I would love nothing else than reassure you that he'll be ok but I honestly can't. Jake is a good guy and his love for you is clean and pure. I wish he would imprint, but it won't take away his love for you. Ever. I sometimes feel guilty that I took you away from him." It was the whole truth and maybe the reason of why he didn't act before against Jake.

Bella turned to look at him. "No, Paul! I wasn't his, I've never been. He helped me in a dark moment, he is my rock but if I was destined to him then I would have been his. I'm more than okay about being with you, I wouldn't wish for anyone better than you. I think we were meant for each other. So we will both feel sorry for Jake but nothing will ever get between us."

He took her in his arms. She really knew what to say to him. "I love you, kitty."

"I love you too, wolf-boy." she whispered back.

After he took Bella back, Paul made a detour to Jake's house.

Jake was sitting on the porch with a thoughtful look. "I knew you would come."

Paul kept his hands on the car's door. He didn't trust himself to get any closer. "Jake, I know it hurts. I know that your love for her is immense, but you have to let go. I can only take so much of it, but I can't let you hurt her, me and yourself."

Jake stood up and he was shaking slightly. "You do realize that if you two were just dating I would try to get her?"

Paul felt his anger rise. "Don't push it, Jacob. I went easy on you because I know how much she cares."

Jake turned his back. "I hate imprinting, but most of all I hate you."

Paul was taken aback. He was angry at Jake but he wasn't prepared to hear that declaration.

Jake turned to look at Paul and spat. "You had so many women and you don't deserve someone as pure as her!"

Paul looked at him coldly. "Do me a favor, Jacob. Steer clear of me. I probably don't deserve her, but fate gave her to me. Not to you. Get it in your thick skull that she will never love you back! And if you know what's good for you, don't you dare hurt her further! You promised her to be her best friend, now act like it."

Paul got back into the car and drove away. It would have been easy to fight with Jake and shred him to pieces, but he promised Bella that he would change. No more fights or meaningless sex.

He would show the world that he was worthy of her.


	28. Chapter 28

AN: thanks for the reviews and thanks to mauralee88.

Recommended story: Duty bound, Bella/Jake original and very different, probably there will be a sequel.

* * *

**28. Bella**

Bella woke up refreshed. She was happy with how the party went. She still felt sorry for Jake but she knew that eventually he would move on. Paul had been on his best behavior and she was thrilled to meet his mother.

The phone rang and she quickly picked it up. "Swan residence."

"Good morning, Bells." came the subdued voice of her best friend.

Her good mood evaporated quickly. "What happened?"

"Didn't he tell you?" Jake asked.

"Paul? What did he have to tell me?" Bella started to panic. "Is someone hurt?"

Jake sighed. "He came to talk to me after he left you, yesterday."

"And?" Bella asked, tension starting to waft out in waves. Did they fight? If they did, with whom would she side?

"Well words were said. I behaved badly, but he kept his cool." Jake said.

Bella started to feel angry with Jake. "What exactly did you say, Jake?"

"I might..." he cleared his throat. "I ... I told him I hate him and that he doesn't deserve you."

Bella felt all the air leave her lungs. "Jake... how could you? Paul has been more than understanding with you... he was the one that took me to you when you couldn't come to me."

"I feel awful, Bells. That's why I phoned you, I couldn't keep it from you." Jake's voice was low and sorrowful. "It's just that it's so difficult! Before I phased I was convinced that he would never be serious with you. I was just bidding my time to get you back. Then they explained to me about imprinting and I was caught off guard. It's so final!"

"Jake, I'm so... so... disappointed with you. You told me that you would try to be my friend while in your mind you were just bidding your time. How could you be so mean to Paul?" whispered Bella. Her heart was breaking.

"Bells I'm sorry please... forgive me. I'll apologize to Paul too, but I... need you in my life." begged Jake.

She took a deep breath. "I'll think about forgiving you after I've talked with Paul. I'll call him now and then I'll call you back." she hung up the phone before he could reply.

Bella paced back and forth for a bit to calm down enough to make the phone call. She picked up the phone and dialed Paul's house number.

"Hello! This is Jenny." said a chirpy voice.

"Hello Mrs. Meraz, this is Bella. Is Paul at home?" asked Bella.

Jenny laughed. "Sure he is in his room. Hold on a moment." She heard her shout for Paul. "Here he is, I'm looking forward to our dinner and please call me Jenny."

Bella smiled at her future in laws antics, she could get used to her bubbling personality. Jenny reminded her of Renee.

Paul's gruff voice brought her back. "Hey kitty, is everything okay?"

"You tell me Paul, how was your talk with Jake?" she asked seriously.

He growled. "That fucking prick! I swear Bella, I didn't touch him."

"I'm not concerned about that. Jake told me that he behaved horribly with you, I want to know how you are feeling." asked Bella softly.

The silence on the line was starting to make her nervous.

"I'm okay." Paul managed to say.

"Ok? Ok? He tells you that he hates you and that you aren't good enough for me and you are ok?" shouted Bella.

"Hmmm... he must have a death wish to tell you that..." Paul said.

Bella was starting to get angry with Paul too. "Paul, seriously what's wrong with you? Where is the strong opinionated Paul that I met?"

Her words must have upset him because he roared. "What the fuck, Bella! I'm fucking trying to behave like a normal guy, trying to keep it cool for you and you accuse me to be a pansy! This is priceless! You want to know what I wanted to do? I wanted to get to Jake and beat him until he was just raw meat in my hands! Why didn't I do it? Because I fucking love you! Now you want to know if he hurt me, hell yes, but I'm trying to be a better person because if I beat him up I would show him and everyone that it's true that I don't deserve you."

Bella had tears in her eyes. "Paul... I'm sorry. I'm so stupid. Can you come over and so we can talk face to face?"

He mumbled. "I'll be there in half an hour. You better think of a good way to make it up to me kitty." he joked and she exhaled. Her wolf-boy was back and he was telling her that everything was ok between them.

When he arrived she opened the door and threw herself into his arms. She started to kiss his face everywhere "I'm so" kiss "sorry" kiss "can you" kiss" forgive me?" kiss.

He laughed and held her close. "We should fight more often, kitty." He picked her up bridal style and walked into her house. After a moment he decided to take her up into her room and he let her fall on her bed.

She was watching him attentively. Paul crawled up to meet her and she felt warmth spread throughout her body. "Have you thought about a way to make it up to me, kitty?" his look was feral and Bella gulped.

Bella was wondering what was going through his mind, did he really expect her to do something? She didn't have much experience besides kissing. She bit her lip and his eyes focused on her mouth, before she registered it he was kissing her and she reciprocated.

Paul started to kiss her jaw, descending on her neck and then said, "Tell me to stop kitty, I'm not strong enough to do it by myself." her heart beat faster as she whispered. "Don't stop." He looked at her for confirmation and she nodded. She loved Paul and she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Paul started to trail kissed down on her collarbone, but her t-shirt was in the way. After looking at her he slowly helped her out of it. She was facing him with just her bra on and she started to blush. "Don't feel ashamed kitty, you are beautiful to me and nothing that we'll ever do together should embarrass you because it's done with love."

She felt the truth in his words, she was finally ready to be his. Paul reached for her but before touching her, he stopped and stood up from the bed. "I think your father is coming home. You better put back on your t-shirt."

Bella scrambled out of bed and quickly put on the t-shirt. Paul chuckled and moved closer. "Kitty, at least put it back right." She looked to see that she had put it inside out. She started to panic. "Paul, my father will find you in my room, what am I going to tell him?"

Paul looked at her with surprise. "Well, Cullen and Jake had been here countless times, I don't think he'll mind much."

Bella snorted. "Paul... Jake and Edward always came in from the window and mostly when my father wasn't here. He has never seen a guy in my room."

Paul seemed to register her words and then he looked at the bed. It was obvious they had been on it so he quickly moved to put it in order.

They heard Charlie's voice from downstairs. "Bells, are you upstairs? I see Paul's car, is he here too?"

Bella and Paul looked at each other in panic, she whispered. "Sit on the chair and open the PC." He quickly obeyed, she took a book and she sat on the bed. "Yes dad, we are up here."

Heavy step were heard from the stairs. Charlie's serious face looked in. "What's up Bells?" He surveyed the room and his eyes focused on Paul. "Hello Paul. Might I know what exactly are you two doing here?"

Bella closed her book and tried to smile. "Well dad, Paul needed to search something on the net and seeing as he doesn't have an internet connection at his house, I offered to check it on mine."

Paul nodded. "I'll have to get the connection at my house but I'm too lazy. I hope you don't mind, Charlie."

Charlie studied them both for a while, then nodded. "I don't mind, just keep the door open." and then he left.

Bella and Paul looked at each other and when they heard the shower starting they burst out laughing. "You are an awful liar, kitty." whispered Paul. She grinned at him. "You aren't any better, too lazy to put get the connection? Really?"

He laughed. "This is the first time I've found myself in this type of situation. I hope Charlie won't ask to confirm the story, because I actually do have internet at home. At least he didn't shoot me straight away."

Bella giggled. "For a moment I thought he would though."

Paul stood up. "Right, I need to be on my way kitty. I promised Sam I'd stop by his house. I'll see you soon." He pressed his lips on hers and then left.

Bella closed her eyes and smiled, she really loved Paul and eventually they would manage to make love. She was shaken out of her reverie by her father's voice. "Bells, I won't go into a detailed discussion because you are old enough... I just wanted to tell you to... be safe if... or when... well you know what I mean... I'm too young to be a grandfather." and he left.

Bella stared at the spot where her father had been a moment before and then she started laughing.

A knock at her window got her jumping, she turned to see who it was and her smile died on her lips.

_Edward!_


	29. Chapter 29

AN: thanks for the reviews and thanks to mauralee88 for betaing this chapter.

AN2: just back from seeing Eclipse... really good... though I was hoping for a different ending... looking forward to the new wave of fanfictions starring Jake and Bella, if you can rec me some good one please do so... Now on with the story!

* * *

**29. Paul**

Paul woke up and sighed. The confrontation with Jake had left him bitter and sad. It was true that maybe he didn't deserve Bella but he was disgusted at Jake's envy.

Jacob had a good father who loved him a lot, he was respected and loved by everyone. Paul didn't have an easy life, but he never complained about it. He hated when people who had more than him, tried to make him feeling guilty for the only good thing in his life.

He heard the phone ringing and his mother picking it up. She said. "Hello! This is Jenny." Paul heard her mother laugh, it was nice to have her happy. "Sure he is in his room. Hold on a moment." she shouted for him. "Here he is, I'm looking forward to our dinner and please call me Jenny."

Paul ran out of his room, it was his kitty on the phone. His mother passed him the phone with a huge smile. Paul waited a moment until his mother got inside the kitchen and then he said. "Hey kitty, is everything ok?"

"You tell me Paul, how was your talk with Jake?" she replied. Her tone was serious and tense. Fuck Jacob Black! He should have at least kicked his ass. "That fucking prick! I swear Bella, I didn't touch him."

"I'm not concerned about that. Jake told me that he behaved horribly with you, I want to know how you are feeling." Bella asked softly.

Paul was stunned, she had phoned to find out how he was feeling, there wasn't any trace of anger directed at him. He detected some sadness, why was she upset? "I'm okay." He said simply, he didn't want her more hurt than she already was. When he got his hand on Jake he would show him!

"Ok? Ok? He tells you that he hates you and that you aren't good enough for me and you are ok?" she shouted.

Fuck! The guy really was screwed, what was his game anyway?"Hmmm... he must have a death wish to tell you that..."

"Paul, seriously what's wrong with you? Where is the strong opinionated Paul that I met?" she asked.

His world went crumbling, his wolf howled his anger! "What the fuck, Bella! I'm fucking trying to behave like a normal guy, trying to keep it cool for you and you accuse me to be a pansy! This is priceless! You want to know what I wanted to do? I wanted to get to Jake and beat him until he was just raw meat in my hands! Why didn't I do it? Because I fucking love you! Now you want to know if he hurt me, hell yes, but I'm trying to be a better person because if I beat him up I would show him and everyone that it's true that I don't deserve you."

"Paul... I'm sorry. I'm so stupid. Can you come over and so we can talk face to face?" he heard her whisper, his wolf was telling him to put hang up the phone and forget about her, but his heart was already on his way to her house.

Imprinting, if he ever meet its creator, he was going to beat him to a bloody pulp. "I'll be there in half an hour. You better think of a good way to make it up to me kitty. " he joked. After all, she really was concerned for him, and she really was the best thing in his life.

He took a deep breath and then he heard his mother asking. "Is everything ok, Paulie? I heard you shouting..." Paul looked up at his mother and saw her worry.

He smiled grimly. "Don't worry mum, me and Bella had a discussion but we are ok. A guy is kind of meddling in our relationship and because she cares for him I kind of get the short stick out of it."

His mother looked at him carefully. "You should tell her truthfully how you feel about this guy. Maybe she doesn't know the extent of his meddling."

Paul shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, she knows but she is too kind-hearted to be tough with him. I, on the other hand, have decided that I'm going to have a serious talk with him and really state where we are in this. I know he loves her very much, but she's mine."

His mother smiled. "You look so serious about her, I'm glad you finally found some peace..."

He walked to her and gave her a kiss. "You and her are my world. I love you both, now before I get too mushy I better get going." He quickly walked out and got into his car, he couldn't wait to see his kitty.

When he arrived Bella opened the door and threw herself into his arms. Paul felt his mind resettle, this was where he belonged. When she started to kiss his face everywhere his body reacted on its own. "I'm so" kiss "sorry" kiss "can you" kiss" forgive me?" kiss.

A laugh escaped him and held her close to him. His stubborn mate. "We should fight more often, kitty." He picked her up bridal style and walked into her house. He debated where to take her and then he swiftly went up to her room. The only thing on his mind was to take her, wolf and man wanted her so badly that his control had evaporated.

He saw that she was watching him carefully and he started to crawl up in the bed where she was laying. "Have you thought about a way to make it up to me, kitty?" he saw her gulping and his wolf side seemed pleased by her reaction.

When she bit her lip he totally lost it and lunged forward to kiss her. She reciprocated, her intense innocence mixed with blaring passion. He could not get enough of her. "Tell me to stop, kitty, I'm not strong enough to do it by myself." he heard her heart beat faster and when she whispered. "Don't stop." he couldn't' believe it.

Was he really going to have her? At her nod he started to trail kisses down on her collarbone, , her t-shirt was in his way and after looking at her he slowly helped her out of it. Her white creamy soft skin was calling him but he had to keep in mind that it was all new to her. When she blushed he said softly. "Don't feel ashamed, kitty, you are beautiful to me and nothing that we'll ever do together should embarrass you because it's done with love."

Paul wanted to remove her bra, but the sound of a car parking in the driveway alerted him. _Fucking good timing Charlie!_ "I think your father is coming home. You better put your t-shirt back on."

He saw her scrambling out of bed and rushing to put on the t-shirt. Paul chuckled, his kitty was in panic mode. "Kitty, at least put it back right." Bella looked at herself and put the t-shirt on right side out but then she looked agitated. "Paul, my father will find you in my room, what am I going to tell him?"

What was the problem? It wasn't like it was the first time she had a guy in her room. "Well, Cullen and Jake had been here countless times, I don't think he'll mind much."

Bella snorted. "Paul... Jake and Edward always came in from the window and mostly when my father wasn't here. He has never seen a guy in my room." What? Guys these days really were even more fucked up than him.

Fuck! Charlie was home and was about to find his darling daughter, in her bedroom, with a guy with his reputation. He eyed the bed and he quickly went to put it in order.

They heard Charlie's voice from downstairs. "Bells, are you upstairs? I see Paul's car, is he here too?"

Bella and Paul looked at each other in panic, she whispered. "Sit on the chair and open the PC." He quickly obeyed, it's not like he had any other option. He saw her taking a book and sitting on the bed. "Yes dad, we are up here."

Heavy step were heard from the stairs. Charlie's serious face looked in. "What's up Bells?" He surveyed the room and his eyes focused on Paul. "Hello Paul. Might I know what exactly are you two doing here?"

Bella closed her book and managed to smile, but he thought that it really didn't look real. "Well dad, Paul needed to search something on the net and seeing as he doesn't have an internet connection at his house, I offered to check it on mine." At least she had a decent cover story, if he was her father he wouldn't believe it though...

"I'll have to get the connection at my house but I'm too lazy. I hope you don't mind, Charlie." he added to help her a bit, they were so screwed.

Charlie studied them both for a while, then nodded. "I don't mind, just keep the door open." and then he left.

Paul took a deep breath, he knew that Charlie didn't believe them, but they had all the clothes on, so he was probably sure that he had interrupted them and stopped things from going too far.

Then he looked at Bella and when he heard the shower starting he burst out laughing along with her. "You are an awful liar, kitty." whispered Paul. She grinned at him. "You aren't any better, too lazy to get the connection? Really?"

He laughed more. "This is the first time I've found myself in this type of situation. I hope Charlie won't ask to confirm the story, because I actually do have internet at home. At least he didn't shoot me straight away."

Bella giggled. "For a moment I thought he would though." Me too kitty, me too.

Paul stood up. "Right, I need to be on my way kitty. I promised Sam I'd stop by his house. I'll see you soon." He pressed his lips on hers and then left. He couldn't wait to talk to Emily, he was curious to know what she thought about his kitty.

He was still smiling when he reached Sam and Emily's house, a serious Sam came out of the door. "Dammit, Paul! I tried to reach you but you were unreachable. Cullen got you girl."

"What? What the hell are you talking about? I just left her!" roared Paul, his fear rising tenfold.

"Jake went to her house to apologize after yesterday's debacle and he smelled him. When he looked inside her room there were signs of a fight. But then when Jake asked Charlie, he told him that Bella has left to go to Angela's house, she seemed worried but Charlie told Jake that he thought it was girl problems." Sam said.

Paul was shaking, somehow the leech had convinced his kitty to follow him. His wolf was resolute this time. "I am going to kill Edward Cullen. Sam, you'll have to kill me to stop me."

Sam looked at him seriously. "I'll help you kill him. Now let's go, we need a pack meeting and we need to track them down."

Paul phased and his only thought was saving Bella and killing the leech.

He would not rest until he burned Cullen's sorry ass.


	30. Chapter 30

AN: thanks for the reviews and thanks to mauralee88 for betaing this chapter.

* * *

30. Bella

Edward swiftly entered into the room and Bella recoiled. She was almost at the door when he said, "I wouldn't call your dad if I were you." His tone of voice had a dangerous sound and she turned to look at him. She relaxed for a fraction seeing that his eyes were still dark/gold, at least he wasn't drinking human blood. _Yet_… the thought had slithered its way in her mind….

"Bella, I came here because last time we were interrupted. I want to talk to you and see if we can find a way to be together again. Now, with your father and the wolves around I don't think that your house is the best place. You'll tell Charlie that you need to go out and I'll be waiting for you. No funny business or someone might get hurt." Edward said.

Bella saw the seriousness of the situation. "Ok, give me the time to change and put on warm clothes, I'll be outside in fifteen minutes ok?"

He nodded and left from the window. Bella sighed, she had no choice but to follow, she couldn't risk Charlie's life. She shuffled the room like there was some foul-play; she hoped Paul would understand that she was taken against her will. She looked at the desk and after a moment of hesitation took a paper and wrote a message to Paul and Jake.

She left the room with a sense of dread, maybe this was the last time she would see it. She looked in the living room and for a moment she couldn't stand the idea of leaving her father, possibly forever. "Dad... I'm going to see Angela. I'll probably stay there for the night; we have some catching up to do. Is it ok with you?"

Her father smiled and she felt her heart constrict. "Sure, Bells. Take care and say hi to Angela for me."

"I will and dad... I love you." she said softly. He turned his head to look at her and gruffly said. "I love you too."

Bella left her house with at least a happy memory of her father. She shook her head, if Edward asked her to chose she would rather die than be a vampire. It was ironic that the year before she would have paid to be turned. _Paul_, her heart belonged to him and now she would never see him again.

Edward was waiting in his Volvo, he opened the door and she got in. He got in on the driver's side and started the car. "Bella, I know that you might be scared, but there is no reason. I love you and I want what is best for you."

Bella was watching out of the window, they were leaving the city of Forks. "Edward, I thought that you understood. I still care for you but my life is with Paul. I love him and I want to be with him."

He scoffed. "Please love, that dog is not even worthy of licking your shoes. He has impure thoughts and if your father hadn't come back when he did, he would have taken you on your bed."

She turned to look at him shocked. "Edward! Have you been spying on us? What I do in my room and in my bed with my MATE is my business."

"Mate?" Edward spat. "I'm your mate, we belong together. Your blood sings to me. You are mine love; I'm sure that after this holiday you'll reconsider your choice and be with me."

Bella fisted her hands. "You can take me back now, I know what I want and as much as I care for you, I moved on. You asked me to be happy without you and I am! It was a long and painful journey but I survived losing you. Now I'm asking that you keep your promise and leave me alone. The pack will let you be if you take me back now."

He laughed. "I don't care about the pack, I only care about you. I was a fool to leave you, but I'm back now. I know that I need to earn your trust back, but I promise you that I'll do everything that I can to have you love me back once again."

She sighed, nothing was getting through him. "Where are we going?"

He chuckled. "Nice try love, but I haven't decided yet. I can't risk Alice finding us. After all these years with her I learned how to skirt her gift. She and Jasper kept me on a tight leash for a while but as soon as they got distracted I managed to escape them and come to get you."

"Edward, please you are still in time to take me back. Nothing happened, please let me go back to my life. I want to grow up and I want children. That's something you can't give me, you were right I would have regretted being a vampire forever frozen in time, I want to live." Bella begged, hoping that he would see reason.

Edward shook his head. "You are confused love. I know that when you're changed you'll be happy with me. After your newborn year when you can stand the smell of human blood we could even adopt. What do you say?"

"I don't want to adopt! I can have my own children, and I want Paul as the father. I love him and I want only him. I would rather die than become a vampire. If you change me I'll search for a way to destroy myself, I'll ask the pack to do it." she shouted angrily.

He smiled at her. "Love, I'm sure after the first few months of confusion you'll see the amazing life we can have together and you'll change your mind. I can't really believe that your love has disappeared. It's still there buried under the imprint; I just have to help you get it back."

Bella remained silent, she needed a plan. _Paul_, she hoped he was already onto them, this time she would let him do what must be done. Her heart gave a squeeze; could she really let the pack kill Edward? The sealed hole throbbed, in a way Edward was right, she loved him still, just not enough to leave Paul.

An idea started to form; she could let Edward believe that she wanted to be back with him and buy time so the pack would find them; if he asked to change her she would suggest that she goes to college first. It might just work. "I think you might be right Edward. I probably need to get a bit of distance from Paul and see if we can mend our relationship, I still love you, the imprinting is probably clouding my mind."

His crooked smile almost broke her heart. "Oh love! I knew you were in there, we'll spend some time together and we can even try for the human moment you so coveted before. I'll find us a beautiful place to be and we can reconnect." He then took her hand.

Bella almost cringed, how could she have put up with this cold? "Ok, I ... trust you." _Paul, please find us soon,_ her heart whispered but she shut it, she needed to make her act believable, there was no room for Paul, she was fighting for her survival and at the moment she was alone. "When you said human moment before... what did you mean, Edward?"

He took her hand to his mouth and kissed it softly. "I'm speaking about sleeping together love. I'll find someone to marry us and then I'll try for you, if it doesn't go well then I'll change you, don't worry I won't let you down."

Bella was shocked, Edward wanted to marry and have sex with her, she could almost not grasp the consequences. How would she refuse him without giving away her real reasons? Her heart tightened its hold on her feelings, she had to convince herself that she was in love with Edward, and she had to convince him to wait. "Edward, I think we should first get to know each other again, it's too soon for marriage..." she said softly trying to find a way out of this predicament.

Edward tightened his hold on her hand. "Love, there is nothing new with me and it's not like anything important happened to you either. You were confused by the imprinting but the more you'll stay away from him the better you'll feel. I can't wait to call you Mrs. Cullen."

She was in trouble; this vampire next to her had only the semblance of her Edward but nothing else. He wasn't listening to her and he had his own agenda. Fear was the main emotion in her heart, what happened if two imprinted were separated for a length of time?

She shuddered, hoping that she wouldn't have to find out.


	31. Chapter 31

AN: thanks for the review and thanks to mauralee88 for betaing this chapter.

AN2: one of the reviewers was really angry with me for this twist, I just want to tell her not to worry, this is a Paul/Bella and it will end that way...

* * *

**31. PAUL**

_How the fuck did he manage to escape our patrol? _Paul shouted, pacing back and forth in his wolf form.

The others were there all subdued at the news that Bella had been taken by the leech.

_He is good, Paul and beside he can read our minds, he knows where we are and how to circumvent us, _Jake answered.

_We need to get back to her room and see if she left any clue of where they might have gone_, Paul said.

_I'm onto it_, Jake replied and ran away.

_Now, Embry you are good with computers, I want you to see if you can track down any of the Cullen's. The girl-leech was helpful, maybe she can help some more_. Paul instructed and Embry was on his way.

_I'll try to see if I can pick up any smell and see the direction they took_, Sam suggested, _Paul, I promise you that we will find her._

Paul decided to follow Jake and see what he found out. Jake was climbing out of the window when he arrived. Paul phased back, "Have you found anything?"

Jake nodded and handed him slip of paper.

_Paul: I love you wolf-boy, never forget it._

_Jake: I forgive you puppy, try to make it up to Paul._

Paul was looking at the piece of paper in his hand and he started shaking.

Jake seemed sad. "Paul, it doesn't mean anything. It won't be her last message to us. We will find her and we will kill him. I will be there at your side. I'm sorry for everything."

Paul shook his head to clear his mind, "If she forgave you, so will I. I need to believe that I'll see her again alive." Jake put his hand on his arm. "We'll find her Paul; you need to keep your focus."

They heard some sound and they both crouched, Alice Cullen ran to them with her husband in tow. "We didn't get here in time, did we?" she said brokenly. "I swear we were keeping Edward under observation but he must have slipped away while we were hunting."

Paul was shaking. "Fucking leech took her and we don't know where they have gone. You can see the future, have you got any clue?"

Alice looked down sadly. "Edward knows how to trick me, I just see slips of things here and there but nothing clear enough. I can see Bella flickering in and out now… it's a bit worrying ... I mean since she chose you I couldn't see her, but now I see her sometimes and she is a vampire with Edward..."

Paul felt his mind almost go blank with pain, "She is mine, she loves me, and she would never..."

Alice tried to reassure him. "Paul, my visions can be changed. We'll help you track him down."

"Alice, I will be clear with you, I need your help but I won't take it if it means sparing Eddy-boy. I was more than magnanimous last time when he almost bit Bella, but this time I am going to kill him. He will never give her up and I can't worry for the rest of our life." said Paul.

Alice seemed stricken with sorrow and Jasper took her in his arms. He said. "It's ok, we talk'd with Carlisle and we'll accept your decision about Edward."

Paul felt reassured, he knew what it must have cost to them to allow the pack their justice but he wouldn't change his mind, Cullen had to be dealt with and he would have no pity.

"Now is there a way we can track that fucker?" Paul asked.

Alice winced at his crude words but she replied. "Rose is on it, we are trying to track his visa down so that we can see where he uses it and we can head in that direction." the phone rang and Alice answered.

She put it down after a moment with a hurt expression. "Rose said that his mobile, his visa and his bank account have been closed. She can't trace his new identity but she will try her best."

Paul was pacing angrily. "Is there a place where you think he might take her? Can you think about a place that could be isolated enough that she can't escape?"

Alice started to pace too. "There are a few places that I can think of, but Edward left for a few years a while ago and he never told us where he had been. Maybe we can find out where he went and then see if he took her there." She took her phone and called Rosalie again.

Sam arrived a moment later. "Ok I got a whiff of their scent down the road, he must have parked there, and the direction of the tires indicated they went south of here. I went around some more but there is no trace."

"Dammit! I knew I had to kill him the first time!" Paul shouted. "We need to fucking find out where he has taken her!"

Alice added, "I'll be focusing all my power to find Edward, I promise you that we'll find them."

The next few hours passed by with the wolves and the vampires working together to find Edward and Bella.

Finally, Alice's phone rang. "Yes, Rose? You found out two places? That's good! Ok, hold on, I'm writing the addresses. Yes... good ok!"

Alice put down the phone and turned to look directly at Paul. "We got two addresses, one is of a mountain's cabin where he stayed for a few months and one is a house on a lake. Rose, Emmet and Carlisle will be going to the cabin; can you send a few wolves there? I think our best bet is the lake's house, me, Jasper and you should go there."

Paul took a deep breath. "Ok, I want Jake, Seth, Quill and Jared to the cabin. Me, Sam and Embry will follow you to the lake's house." His heart was beating wildly but they finally had a lead.

His mind had only a thought, please God let them find her in time.


	32. Chapter 32

AN: thanks for the reviews and thanks to mauralee88 for her great job!

Fiction to read: Tripped, Jacob/Bella nice and sweet.

**32. Bella**

Bella didn't know how she managed to fall asleep but she did. She was woken by a movement and she realized that she was in Edward's arms. "Go back to sleep love. We just arrived at our destination. I'll put you in one of the rooms and I'll watch you sleep like I used to. I know you loved it, I can even hold you if you want."

Bella didn't know how to reply, she was trying staying calm but being in his arms felt so wrong! She longed for Paul's warmth. "Thank you Edward, it's a bit cold so I would rather have a cover. If you don't mind."

Edward chuckled. "Of course I don't, you have always been a bit put off by the cold." He went on to carry her into the room, unfortunately it was too dark to see the surrounding area. She would have to look tomorrow for an escape route. She couldn't wait for someone to rescue her, it might be too late and she be damned if she let Edward bite her!

She was put in one of the bedrooms and Edward tucked her in. He gave a quick kiss on her lips, something that she could have definitely done without and he asked her, "Are you hungry, love? I don't think I have food here."

Bella grabbed the opportunity. "Actually I am. Could you go to buy some food for me?"

Edward smiled lovingly at her. "Of course, love. It will take me an hour at the longest. Sleep well while I'm away."

As soon as the door closed and he left to get some food, she hopped out of bed and walked to the window. What she saw froze her heart. A dark forbidding forest was looming out at her. Wind was whipping the trees and it looked like they were really far away from civilization. Unfortunately she had to risk freezing to death because probably it was her only chance to escape.

After looking around, she put on an extra-jumper and took a flashlight with her. She stepped on the porch and she was surprised that there was a lake nearby too. The place must have been beautiful, but she didn't have time to dwell on it. She stepped down the porch and started to follow the road, but sideway, so that if Edward came back he would not see her. She had been walking for about twenty minutes when she heard a car, she quickly hid behind a bush. The car passed by, speeding towards the house.

As soon as it disappeared Bella stood up and started moving more quickly, she need to get out of there. Edward would not be forgiving if he found her. She walked on but found nothing, just more forest.

She felt tears prick at her eyes, _Paul_, where was he now? A scrunch behind her made her jump and then she was face to face with a giant wolf. They looked at each other for a moment and then she saw the reverse-phasing. In front of her was a very naked Paul, he swiftly put on his cut-offs and she threw herself in his arms.

"Kitten? Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Talk to me!" he whispered.

Bella was crying, "Oh Paul! I'm ok, I ran away while he went to buy some food. I was so scared! I thought I would never see you again."

Paul held her closer to him. "Kitten, nothing and no one would have ever stood between me and you. Now that you are in my arms I'm never letting you go."

Sam, Alice and Jasper arrived a moment later. Alice cried. "Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry! I didn't know how bad Edward was! Can you forgive me?"

Bella smiled weakly. "Of course, Alice, it wasn't your fault. Edward is at the house..."

Paul was holding her and it seemed that he didn't have any intention of letting her go. "Sam, I'll leave you to deal with him the way you deem fit. I know what I said before, but the most important thing to me is to take Bella to safety. I trust you'll decide for the best."

Bella noticed Alices crestfallen look. "Sam... what will you do to him?"

Paul stiffened, and didn't speak.

Sam spoke quietly. "Bella, he kidnapped you. Not only you are a human, but you are an imprint too. The Cullen's have already agreed to let us deal with him. The penalty is ... death."

Bella's heart froze, for an insane moment she thought to vouch for Edward. "I ... trust ... you." She choked out. "I'm sure you picked the ... best decision." She closed her eyes and put her head on the crook of Paul's neck and let the tears fall. "Take me home, Paul."

Paul didn't need any more incentive, he started sprinting towards Forks. He was running, but not fast. Bella wanted nothing more than being in his arms. Paul finally spoke. "Kitten, shall I take you to Charlie?"

Bella managed to speak. "I told him I was at Angela's, can I stay with you tonight?" She didn't think she could be away from him. The pain of Edward's betrayal was burning deeply, and she needed the comfort of her wolf-boy.

Paul held her even closer, and said, "We'll go to Emily's. We can be on our own there. Is that ok with you?"

She nodded, she didn't think she had any more energy, the walk in the freezing cold, the fear that Edward would find her and the pain of his imminent death were too much. Paul's warmth managed to soothe her enough to have her fall in an agitated sleep.

She woke up when she felt herself being laid down on a soft bed. Paul smiled at her. "Sleep my kitty, I'll just go and update Emily and then I'll come back and stay with you." Exhaustion took her again and she fell asleep.

Much later Bella woke up to a feeling of intense health. She was sweating and when she opened her eyes she found that she was sleeping on Paul. Her head was on his chest and his arms were keeping her close to his body, he was snoring slightly. She smiled at the feeling of ease being in a bed with him, then she remembered the night's happenings and she felt fear and anxiety coursing in her heart.

"Morning, kitty. How are you?" Paul's husky voice shook her out of her reveries.

She grimaced. "Morning, wolf-boy. I'm ... I actually don't know... Edward's kidnapping and his ... death... I don't know..." and tears sprang in her eyes.

Paul sighed and held her closer. "It's ok, kitty, if you need to cry then just do it. I know how hurt you are, and I'm here for you."

The last remnant of her control slipped away at his warm words. She didn't have any idea of how long she cried, but eventually the tears subsided and she met the eyes of her mate. His look shone with his love for her and the pain of seeing her hurting. In that moment she knew for sure that she belonged to Paul, forever.

She reached for him and kissed him softly on his lips. He responded but didn't deepen the kiss. Bella knew that Paul's restraint wasn't that strong so she was really impressed by his respect for her feelings. When the kiss ended she said, "Make love to me, Paul."

Paul looked at her with intensity, and then he sighed. "Believe me, kitty, that there isn't anything I want more than that, but unfortunately this is not the right place nor time. I promise you, I'll organize a nice evening for us soon, and nobody is going to interfere. But right now we need to get out of the room, I want to know what happened yesterday..."

Bella nodded sadly, tears reappearing in her eyes. "Ok... let's go and find out."

Paul helped her out of the bed and together they opened the door, there were voices in the living room, the pack was there.

When they entered the room the pack quieted. Bella tried to look in Sam's eyes to see what happened. Sam would not meet her eyes, and she whispered, "What happened, Sam? "


	33. Chapter 33

AN: thanks for the reviews and thanks to mauralee88 for her super-great job!

* * *

**33. Paul**

Paul had phased and was running at full speed towards that bloody lake-house. He had to get there in time, the thought that he could lose her was driving him crazy. Sam was running with him and was trying to keep him calm, but he knew that Sam was thinking about Emily and how he wouldn't have been able to cope if it had happened to him.

_First thing I'll check on her and then I'll kill him,_ Paul snarled.

_I'll be happy to use the lighter on his pieces,_ added Sam dangerously.

Alice and Jasper were running with them, the two leeches had been surprisingly cooperative and friendly with them. It just showed how good Bella was, everyone who came in contact with her couldn't do anything but love her. The pull of the imprint was getting stronger and Paul felt reassured that she was alive and he was heading in the right direction. They were almost reaching the house when Paul felt a pull to the right.

_I need to check something, you go on with the leeches, I'll follow you soon, _Paul said.

He ran in the direction of the pull and finally came face to face with a scared and almost frozen Bella.

Paul looked at her like he hadn't seen her in ages, after a moment he phased back. He swiftly put on his cut-offs and then his kitten ran to him and threw herself in his arms.

"Kitten? Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Talk to me!" Paul managed to say, the feeling of having her back in his arms, unscathed, was amazing.

His kitten was crying, and after a moment she said, "Oh Paul! I'm ok, I ran away while he went to buy some food. I was so scared! I thought I would never see you again."

Paul held her closer to him. He couldn't believe how lucky he felt to know that she loved him as much as he loved her. "Kitten, nothing and no one would have ever stood between me and you. Now that you are in my arms, I'm never letting you go."

Sam, Alice and Jasper arrived a moment later. Alice cried. "Oh Bella! I'm so sorry! I didn't know how bad Edward was! Can you forgive me?"

Paul saw Bella smiling, his mate was too good to be true. She said without hesitation. "Of course, Alice, it wasn't your fault. Edward is at the house..."

Paul was holding her, he wasn't going to let her go. He needed her safe and the best place was in his arms. He sighed when he realized that he wouldn't be able to kill Edward Cullen. His kitten was more important. "Sam, I'll leave you to deal with him the way you deem fit. I know what I said before, but the most important thing to me is to take Bella to safety. I trust you'll decide for the best."

He saw that the female leech looked broken, and then he heard his Bella asking, "Sam... what will you do to him?"

Paul stiffened, he wasn't going to tell her; he just hoped that when Sam delivered the news she wouldn't try to defend Cullen.

He saw that his Alpha was thinking whether to be sincere or not. Finally, Sam said, "Bella, he kidnapped you. Not only you are a human, but you are an imprint too. The Cullen's have already agreed to let us deal with him. The penalty is ... death."

His mate seemed to stop breathing, but then she quietly murmured, "I ... trust ... you." How difficult it must have been for her, after all Eddy-boy had been her first love. Then she added, "I'm sure you picked the ... best decision." he saw her eyes closing, she put her head on the crook of his neck and he felt her tears on his skin. "Take me home, Paul." she whispered and he knew that she had let Edward Cullen go.

She finally was solely his.

Paul started sprinting towards Forks. He was running, trying not to go too fast lest he upset Bella more. She was quiet in his arms. He was worried about her, but he knew that she was strong and with his help they would get through this awful mess. Paul said, "Kitten, shall I take you to Charlie?"

Bella managed to speak. "I told him I was at Angela's, can I stay with you tonight?" Paul couldn't and wouldn't deny her anything. He needed to feel her near him and take comfort in her scent and her heartbeat.

He tightened his hold and replied, "We'll go to Emily's. We can be on our own there. Is that ok with you?"

She nodded, and then Paul saw that exhaustion had taken her and she was lightly sleeping in his arms. Small whimpers and shudders showed him that she was under severe shock and hypothermia so he pulled her closer to his warm body and started running faster. He needed to get to Emily as soon as possible.

When he reached the house, Emily opened the door and let them in. "Is she okay?" Emily whispered.

He nodded. "Just shocked and cold. Can we stay in the guestroom tonight?"

Emily nodded and led them into the guest room. She closed the door and let them be.

Bella opened her eyes when he was putting her in bed and he smiled at her whispering. "Sleep my kitty, I'll just go and update Emily and then I'll come and stay with you." He saw her close her eyes again and fall deeply asleep. He took a warm cover and put it on her.

He exited the room and told Emily what happened. Emily was saddened and shocked. "Do you think that Sam will kill him?"

Paul passed a hand through his hair. "I don't know, I guess he probably will try to assess how dangerous Cullen is. But he definitely breached the treaty. The Cullen's gave us free rein to do what needs to be done. The only thing we can do is wait and see. I'm going back to Bella, I need to be with her."

He bid Emily good night and went back to his mate. As soon as he laid in bed she turned and curled around him. He sighed, he was finally back home.

Paul felt a change in Bella's body, she was finally waking up. He hoped that she was feeling better, but he knew that there was a long way to get over yesterday's events. He smiled at her and said, "Morning, kitty. How are you?"

She grimaced, he was right she wasn't really well.. "Morning wolf-boy. I'm ... I actually don't know... Edward's kidnapping and his ... death... I don't know..." and tears sprang in her eyes.

Paul sighed and held her closer. She needed to let out all her pain. "It's ok, kitty, if you need to cry then just do it. I know how hurt you are, and I'm here for you."

He saw her expression change and crumble. She had her breakdown, finally. He just held her, slowly caressing her hair; he didn't say anything, the best comfort he could give was his presence. If she wanted to talk he would listen and help her as best as he could.

Finally, she stopped crying and she reached for him and kissed him, he responded but didn't let it go further. Paul knew that she needed reassurance but it wasn't the right time for anything else.

He was shocked when she whispered. "Make love to me, Paul." He wished he could do just that, but he didn't want to do it because she was hurt over someone else. Beside they were at Emily's and he had heard the pack coming back earlier on. "Believe me, kitty, that there isn't anything I want more than that, but unfortunately this is not the right place nor time. I promise you, I'll organize a nice evening for us soon, and nobody is going to interfere. But right now we need to get out of the room, I want to know what happened yesterday..."

His mate, looking pain stricken, nodded, his heart almost broke when he saw tears reappearing in her eyes. "Ok... let's go and find out." she said sadly.

He helped her out of the bed and together they opened the door, there were voices in the living room, the pack was there. When they entered into the room they all quieted, and Paul tried to gauge the mood of the pack. His Bella tried to look in Sam's eyes to see what happened, but Sam wasn't meeting anyone's eyes.

Bella, with fear and resignation asked, "What happened, Sam?"

* * *

AN: ready for the last looong chapter? I can't believe it, but I finally finished We belong!


	34. The end

**AN:** This chapter will be a long one, half in Bella's POV and the other half in Paul's POV. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I loved writing it.

Many thanks to my betas Jazzys-Confederate1861, Stealth Liberal and more than thanks goes to mauralee88 who had the time and patience to edit the majority of the chapters. All of them contributed to make the story better.

A special thanks goes to Georgia Dawgette for listening to my ramblings about the story, though, she was really good at not asking for previews. I'm glad we can work together on imPerfect love, but it was We Belong that brought us to know each other. (Un abbraccio amica di penna...)

Thanks to everyone who took the time to review, and a special thanks to everyone who took the time to review each and every chapter. Hopefully, I won't disappoint anyone by ending the story here, but I think it's time.

I'm not planning to add an epilogue or write a sequel.

If you like my style, then take a moment to read imPerfect love, a Jared/Bella story and Will you be mine? a Sam/Bella story. I've now started to write two more, As fate would have it, Embry/Bella and Away from the sun, a Jake/Bella. I hope you'll like them as much as We Belong.

On with the final chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 34**

Bella was a wreck, Sam wasn't meeting her eyes and he wasn't answering her question. "Sam, do I have to ask you again?"

Sam finally looked at her and said, "He is still _'alive'_."

Bella felt her knees give away, luckily for her Paul was there to catch her. "Easy there, kitten." She detected surprise in his voice and suppressed anger. He must be furious that they didn't kill Edward.

Paul took her in his arms, and went to sit at the table. "Now, explain. Tell us the whole story." He growled.

Sam took a deep breath, and then started speaking. "When we arrived at the house we found him sitting on the stairs of the porch. He seemed totally shocked. Alice went to him, and he started sobbing in her arms. He said that he was sure Bella loved him, and that last time had been a huge misunderstanding, that's why he had taken her with him. Apparently he realized that Bella didn't love him anymore when he found out that she had run away."

Bella was listening carefully; she knew that Edward might have tried to trick them once again. "So what happened next?"

Sam sighed, and went on. "I was still debating about his fate when we heard someone coming. Alice told us that they were the Volturi, they are kind of vampire royalty. There was a little blonde female, Jane, who said that one of their kings, Arco or Ardo or something..., wanted Edward and Alice to be part of his guards. Obviously, Alice politely declined; but Jane didn't take no for an answer. She was going to use her power on Alice when Edward suddenly stood up and said that he would go with Jane; but he would join only if they let Alice stay. Jane agreed, getting one was better than nothing."

Bella felt Paul pull her closer. "And?" she asked.

"When they left, Alice explained that when a vampire joins the guards, he must stay for two hundred years before leaving again. I think it's enough time for us to be all dead," said Sam. "Alice told me that she would keep an eye on Edward and if she saw anything out of the ordinary, she would call us straight away. She told me to tell you that she loves you, and she is sorry about everything. You'll see her again, she promised, not just right now."

Bella nodded, and put her head on Paul's shoulder. His warmth, and his presence were comforting her. Edward was finally out of their lives, they were free to be together. "Thank you, Sam. If you hear from Alice tell her that she knows where and how to find me."

Paul whispered softly, "Shall I take you home, kitty?"

Bella didn't know if she was ready to face her father, to see the room where she had spent so many nights with Edward. She closed her eyes, and tried to calm herself. She could do it, she was strong; and she had Paul. He had been amazingly supportive, and she appreciated and loved him even more. She needed to be worthy of him and his efforts. "Yes, thank you, but Paul... what do you think about it?"

Paul sighed, "Honestly... I would have preferred to be sure a hundred per cent that he wouldn't try anything else. But I trust Sam's judgment of the situation." Then Paul smiled at her and after said his goodbyes to take her home.

While they were leaving, Bella heard Jacob call her name. She turned and met the eyes of her very sorry best friend. "What is it, Jake?"

Jacob was looking at her with his puppy eyes. "I just wanted to apologize once again for my behavior... I'm really sorry, Bells."

Bella smiled softly. "I know you are... but can you accept me and Paul? Because our bond is not going to go away..."

Jacob smiled sheepishly. "I promise I'll try. And I want to apologize to you too, Paul, I didn't mean all the things I said. You are a honorable man and my brother, and I'm sure you'll make her happy."

Paul smiled back. "It's okay, Jacob, thanks for your words. I'm glad I can call you my brother."

Then Paul took Bella's hand and led her to his car, and started to drive to Forks. After a few minutes of silence he spoke. "So, kitten, I was thinking that the tribe has a nice cabin in the depth of the forest. I could organize a weekend for us there, would that be okay with you?"

Bella felt a blush starting to rise in her cheeks. "I would love to. I can tell Charlie that I'll spend the weekend at Emily's."

Paul smiled and took her hand. "Perfect! This weekend, you get to meet my mum, and the next one it's just for us. What do you say?"

Bella was happy, Paul's mother seemed nice and kind. "Can't wait to meet your mum. She looked lovely."

Paul nodded, "She really is, she just got involved with the wrong man. Now, hopefully, she'll be better off, seeing as my father left for good."

"Are you sure he's gone for good?" Bella asked timidly, she knew that it was a sour argument for him.

"Positive." he growled.

Bella turned to look at him. Could he... ? "Paul? You didn't do anything to your father, did you?"

He sighed, and shifted uncomfortably. "I ... I didn't hurt him, if that's what you wanted to know... I might have threatened him with bodily harm..."

"Good! Then I'm sure he won't show his face ever again." she said, and then when she saw his shocked expression, she added, "Well, it isn't right to beat a woman or a child. I don't agree with violence, but you just scared him away. Though, if he comes back and threatens your mum, you have my permission to kick his ass."

Paul laughed. "Kitty, you are really unique. I totally didn't expect that answer. It'll take me a lifetime to figure you out."

She blushed more deeply, and then she whispered. "I wouldn't mind if it did."

His expression softened. "One day, kitty... I'll convince you to marry me, are you aware of this?"

She nodded. "When the time will be right, I might just say yes."

They arrived at Bella's house, and they saw that Charlie wasn't there. Bella took a deep breath and turned to look at Paul. "Well I'll see you later then."

He searched her face. "Are you sure you want to stay here alone? I don't mind staying with you."

Bella shook her head. "I would love for you to stay, but I need some time with myself to sort out a few things. I promise I'll call you later. I love you, wolf-boy."

He kissed her quickly on her lips. "I love you more, kitty."

**...DINNER...**

The day of the dinner finally arrived. Bella had prepared a chocolate cake, and she hoped that she and Jenny would get along. After all, Jenny eventually was going to be her mother-in-law, of that Bella didn't have any doubt.

Paul arrived at six to pick her up, and they silently made their way to his house. They didn't need to talk, their relationship had evolved to the point in which they could stay silent, and it wasn't embarrassing or uncomfortable.

When Paul parked, he turned to look at her, and took her hand. "Remember, kitty, there isn't anything you need to prove. My mother will love you, but if she doesn't, you're still stuck with me."

Bella nodded, and bit her lip. "I hope she likes me."

They exited the car, and Paul rang the bell. Jenny went to open, and smiled welcomingly at Bella. "Bella, it's so nice to officially meet you. Paulie hasn't stop talking about you since he met you."

Bella blushed, but she noticed with great satisfaction that he did too. "Mum, is it necessary to embarrass me this way?" whined her beloved boyfriend.

Jenny laughed and said, "Oh, Paulie! Bella must already know all your flaws, she should find out about your qualities too. Paulie, here, is such a cuddly thing, isn't he?"

Bella saw Paul cringing. Cuddly? She laughed. "Indeed, Paulie really looks like a cuddly teddy bear." She saw that he glared at her for a moment, and then he laughed too.

Paul sighed and let Bella in. "Fine, team up against the poor innocent guy here. Whatever am I going to do with you two harpies?"

Jenny and Bella laughed, then Jenny said, "Paulie, you're anything, but a poor innocent guy."

Bella quipped. "I agree."

**...Paul's POV...**

The meal went on splendidly. His mother and Bella hit it off wonderfully. By the end of the meal Paul knew that they were going to be great friends. He smiled, he couldn't imagine anything better than sitting at a table eating with his most important people in the world.

Paul reflected that he and Bella had gone through so much that it still baffled him how they managed to be there, in that moment, happy and whole.

He knew that the next weekend he was finally going to make her his. His wolf had laid low, knowing that soon she was going to be claimed for life. He wondered if Bella would be willing to be marked, that was something that they would have to discuss before anything else happened. He hoped to have enough self-control if she didn't agree.

"Paulie?" said a smirking kitten. "Where were you? I thought we lost you."

"Just thinking..." he raised his eyebrow, and he saw that Bella understood about what. The tell-tale blush appeared on her beautiful cheeks. She was going to pay for teasing him with the nickname that his mother used for him.

His mother laughed, and turning to Bella said, "I don't really want to know what he was thinking, but I might have an idea."

Bella blushed, and put her face in her hands. "Please, Jenny let's change the topic."

Paul joined his mother in her laugh. "Well, Bella, that would be pay-back for some of the teasing I had to endure for the whole night."

Jenny stood up, and started to take away the dishes. "Now, now, Paulie be nice with our guest." When both Paul and Bella started to help her, she added, "Don't worry about here, I can do it myself. Just go out and enjoy each other."

Bella smiled, and then said, "Thanks, Jenny for the wonderful meal. It was a pleasure to meet you."

His mother smiled back. "It was nice to meet you, I think you'll make my Paulie really happy. Thanks for taking a chance on him..."

Bella blushed, and whispered. "He took a chance on me first... I owe him my happiness. I promise I'll take care of him."

His mother seemed moved by her words, she cleared her throat. "Now, out of here! I hope to see you soon again."

Bella nodded and thanked his mother profusely again. Paul liked that his girl was kind, sweet and lovable. He knew his mother had been won over by her simplicity and natural beauty.

He took Bella's hand, and after bidding his mother goodnight, he walked with his kitten to the car. "I think it went well. My mother loved you."

Bella smiled. "I loved her too. She is really nice."

Paul drove her home, Charlie wasn't there yet so they sat on the sofa. Bella curled into Paul's side and he put an arm around her shoulders. They started to watch TV, but he was distracted by her proximity. It was taking all his self-restraint and more, not to jump her. Patience, just one more week...

"Kitty... there is something we need to discuss before we go away next weekend." What? Was he really going to ask her now? The wolf growled, he wanted to know now if she would be theirs.

Bella blushed, and looked up. "Okay."

He cleared his throat, how the hell was he supposed to say it? "I... that is... we... so..." He stopped, he was fucking stuttering. "Okay, here we go. Imprinting is not just a bond between two souls, there is a second component. The wolf. The man will claim the imprintee physically and mentally, but the wolf requests a marking. It can wait, I mean if you don't feel comfortable having another scar on your body yet."

Paul saw Bella look down on her wrist, where the scar of the bite was. She seemed thoughtful, then she looked up at him and said, "I didn't choose any of the scars I have on my body, but each tells a story, they're a part of my past. With you I want everything, Paul, I trust you with my life, with my soul and with my body. If the marking is part of our bond, then do it when you think it's the right time."

He closed his eyes, but tears sprung out anyway. He felt a feather light touch on his face, and then butterfly kisses. He opened his eyes to see Bella looking back at him with an intense expression. "You deserve to be loved, Paul, and I hope to do it for as long as I can."

He smiled at her. "I don't know what I did to deserve you. I love you, Bella Swan, and I plan to spend the rest of my life proving it to you. There is another thing left to say." He took a deep breath and then went on, "As a wolf I won't be able to age normally, so I decided that as soon as we are sure there isn't any other trouble... I'll quit. There'll be enough wolves even without me."

Bella looked at him with shock. "Paul! You don't have to do it for me... I understand it now, I'm not bothered much about ageing..."

He caressed her face and said, "I'm not doing it just for you. I want a normal life, I want to be able to leave this place if we so choose. I had my fights and my fun, but I don't need to be a wolf to be complete. I just need you."

She put her head on the crook of his neck. "I love you very much, and I'll support your decision, whatever it is."

He nodded and held her close. "Okay, then it's settled. I'll talk to Sam and will find out what I need to do to quit." he growled at her. "But it will take a long time before my inner wolf will be quite. Until then, you're stuck with both of us."

Bella laughed. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Paul bid her goodnight a few minutes later. Charlie was just parking his car. They agreed that Paul would pick her up next Saturday afternoon, with the excuse that she was spending a girls-weekend out. He couldn't wait for it.

**...Saturday afternoon...**

They arrived at the cabin, and he was feeling jittery. A look to his kitty, and she looked a mix between excited and terrified. He smiled, and took her hand. "Remember, kitty, we don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with."

Her eyes softened and she said, "I want this, I want us... care to show me around?"

He took her and the bags inside. The cabin had a nice open-area with a kitchenette on the left, and on the right there was a sofa and a fireplace. The whole room was dark save for the light from the fire and from the many scented candles around the room.

Paul saw Bella looking around, and he felt a bit nervous, would she like it? When she turned to look at him, he saw that she had tears in her eyes. "Paul, this is so beautiful."

He smiled, and relaxed slightly. "You are beautiful," he said.

His kitten blushed, still not used to his many compliments, in a way he hoped she would never lose that trait of hers; it showed her innocence and her shyness.

Bella smiled at him and then said, "Can you give me my bag?" he handled it to her. She walked towards the bedroom, and before entering she said, "It'll take just a few minutes."

Paul nodded, and for probably the first time in his life, he didn't think he could speak. The wolf growled, did he just whisper whipped? He almost laughed, his wolf didn't take nicely to him being so affected by Bella.

After a few minutes the door of the bedroom reopened and Bella came out wearing a long emerald night-gown. Paul swallowed, and he felt that his palms were sweaty. It would have been funny, if he didn't feel like a complete fool. He had had so many women, and now that he needed his usual wits, they were failing him.

The wolf smirked and offered to take over, but Paul knew that the only moment in which the wolf would come out it had to be during the marking.

Bella was shuffling her feet still on the threshold of the door, blushing and looking insecure. He had been staring in silence for far too long. He shook his head and then smiled. Slowly he walked to her and whispered, "I love you... you look absolutely stunning."

She blushed more deeply, but seemed unable to utter a single word.

Well, that made two of them. He decided that they both needed to relax. He led her to the sofa and while she sat there he went to turn on the stereo. Soft music filled the room. He looked at her and said, "Dance with me."

Bella stood up, he took her hands and put them around his neck. Then slowly he let his hands slide down her shoulders, until they reached her waist where they stopped. He felt her shivering and his arousal increased tenfold. His kitten was going to drive him crazy.

They started to sway with the music, Paul looked down at the exact moment when Bella looked up, their eyes met and locked. He slowly moved closer and kissed her on her mouth. The kiss started soft but progressed to passionate in a matter of seconds. Paul pulled away long enough to swipe her up in his arms, then he proceeded towards the bedroom.

When they arrived at the bed, he gently laid her down on it. After a moment he joined her. He started to kiss her on her mouth again, then he descended on her jaw and her neck. He could feel her heart beating wildly, and the scent of her arousal increasing. He slowly took off her night-gown, and looked at her for the first time.

She was blushing fiercely, but for once, she wasn't hiding from him. Paul felt his love for her swell, she trusted him completely, and he would make sure that she felt loved and cherished. They started to kiss again and after a moment he felt a soft tentative hand on his belt. He looked at her and nodded, so very slowly and with her hands trembling she opened the belt, and then unfastened his trousers. Paul stood up, and let them fall.

Her eyes were big pools of molten chocolate, she was biting her lip, and watching him in awe. "You are ..." she couldn't finish because Paul felt the need to be near her, and leaned in for another passionate kiss.

Paul didn't think he could be more nervous than in that moment, all his previous experiences had not prepared him to the emotion he would feel when finally making love to the woman who had so completely captured his heart.

He focused his attention on Bella, kissing and nibbling on her neck, then he slowly arrived at her breasts, but before going further he looked at her. Her dazed eyes understood his request, and she nodded. He kissed her breasts, first one and then the other. He took his time with it and Bella was writhing under him. Then he slowly kissed his way down until her navel, there he stopped again.

She looked unsure, but then nodded and he descended further. His kitten tasted amazingly, she was moaning and whimpering. He saw that she was trying to hold back, but he whispered. "Let go, kitty." she didn't need much more than that. She was a sight, laying there flushed and happy under him.

Paul crawled up to her,and when he reached her mouth, he kissed her fiercely. He looked at her then, "Are you ready, kitty?"

She nodded, he positioned himself at her entrance, then he chanced a last look at her, she was watching him carefully, but her eyes shone only with love and trust. Paul put his mouth on her shoulder. It was better to mark her as soon as possible, beside it would distract her from the other pain. He took a breath, pushed inside and bit simultaneously. She screamed and he stilled inside of her. He lapped at her shoulder, only the mark of his teeth was visible. "Sorry, kitty, I promise you, that this is the first and last time I hurt you."

She smiled at him. "I know..." then she willed him to move. He started to move inside of her, and the sensation was amazing. Now he knew the meaning of completeness.

By the end of their love-making they were both spent but happy. He was holding her in his arms, and sleep was claiming him. "I love you, Bella," he managed to say. The last thing he heard was, "I love you too, Paul."

He woke up to an empty bed. He stood up quickly and exhaled his breath when he saw that she was in the other room. His kitten was watching out of the window, covered only in a bed sheet. He went behind her and took her into his arms. She leaned back on to his chest.

The sun was just coming up, and its light was illuminating them in a soft glow. The sight was beautiful, but not as much as the woman in his arms, thought Paul.

"Are you okay, kitty?" he finally asked.

"Yes, I finally am." Was her reply.

They stayed there until the sun was well up into the sky, basking in their bond and in their love.

They both knew that their life was going to be happy and full. All the hurt that they both had suffered had turned them into better people, ready to face what the future held for them.

Paul would always remain a teaser and a tough guy, but when he was with his kitten he would turn into a considerate and amazing man.

Bella, very aware that happiness could be taken from her at any time, learned to live in the moment, she was less scared of the future and of growing old, because she knew that every day she would wake up and the first thing she would see would be Paul's loving eyes.

**THE END**


End file.
